iMeet a Jinchuuriki and an Avenger
by Uchiha Ryuga
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke spend an entire school year in Seattle with the iCarly gang? Naruto and Sam get into mischief, sparks fly for Freddie, Sasuke remains apathetic, Carly has new help with iCarly, and Spencer catches stuff on fire.
1. iHave New Roommates

Yet another of my random crossovers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor iCarly.

* * *

"You did what?!" Carly demanded of her brother, Spencer, looking at him as if he had just grown another head. "How could you allow two people we don't even know to live here for nine months without asking me?!"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Spencer replied as he munched on his cereal. "And besides, Principal Franklin personally asked me to house them." Carly looked slightly curious at this revelation.

"Why would he ask you to house two complete strangers?" she asked.

"In my defense, you didn't give me enough time to finish explaining." Spencer said as he put his now empty bowel and spoon into the sink. "But the reason is because the two of them are students a year older than you who are part of some sorta transfer program from Japan."

"Wait, Japan?" Carly asked, thinking back to the last time she dealt with people from Japan. "They're not gonna be like Kyoko and Yuki, are they?"

"No, no, no!" Spencer interjected, knowing what she meant. "At least, I hope not."

"Me too." Carly said, nodding. "So, when are they supposed to show up? I mean tomorrow is the first day of school after all."

"They should be showing up…" Spencer began. There was a knock at the door. "Right about now." Carly shook her head, albeit with a smile on her face, at her brother's forgetfulness. "Coming!" Spencer ran over to the door and opened it. "Yello?"

"Are you Spencer Shay?" Carly heard a monotonous voice ask her elder brother.

"Yep, that's me!" Spencer happily replied as he turned to allow the guests entrance. "Please, come in." Both of people in the hall walked in and Carly couldn't help but stare at the two of them. The first one to walk in was, Carly assumed, the one with the monotonous voice. He had pitch-black hair, blood red eyes, and had an apathetic look on his face. He was wearing a loose black shirt with some sort of weird red and white fan (A/N: The Uchiha Clan crest, obviously.) on it, as well as baggy black pants, bandages going from each forearm all the way down to his hands, and black sandals. In each of his hands, he held two rather large and heavy looking bags. The second one to walk in instantly reminded Carly of Sam. He had spiky blond hair, sea blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, but what truly made her think of her best friend as the smile on his face. It may have looked innocent enough to the untrained eye, but after hanging out with Sam, she could easily see the faintest traces of mischief in his smile. This one was wearing a black shirt as well, but his had a large, red spiral in the center, normal blue jeans, and sandals exactly like the other boy, except his were blue instead of black. Like the other boy, he, too, had two large, heavy looking bags in his hands. Spencer walked over next to Carly and stood next to her. "Well. Like you know, I'm Spencer Shay, and this munchkin is my little sister, Carly."

"Hey." Carly said timidly, waving to the two foreign boys.

"What's up?" the blond boy said, closing his eyes and grinning broadly. It was then that she noticed his larger than normal canines. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Hn." the other boy grunted. "Sasuke Uchiha. Thanks for allowing us to stay here." Carly was right in assuming he was the one with the monotonous voice.

"No problemo!" Spencer said happily, glad to see that his and his sister's new roomies were decent people. He then walked over to the stairs and beckoned Carly, Naruto, and Sasuke to follow. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is- oof!" Spencer tripped **up** the stairs. Upon standing back up, he looked at the three teens somewhat embarrassed. "I meant to do that." Carly shook her head while Sasuke smirked slightly. Naruto, on the other hand, chuckled lightly.

"I'm assuming stuff like this happens often?" Naruto asked, turning to Carly as they climbed the stairs.

"No, no. Only… All the time." Carly replied, causing Naruto to let out an amused laugh.

"Any-hoo!" Spencer said as he opened a door just down the hall from Carly's room and the iCarly studio. It wasn't anything special, just a rather large room with two beds, a table with a lamp between the beds, two dressers, a green carpet, white walls, and a bathroom. "Here ya go! It may be a little plain, but please, feel free to decorate it any way you guys desire!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked over to a bed, Naruto on the right, Sasuke on the left, and dropped their bags, resulting in four loud thumping sounds. They then looked over at Spencer and Carly and bowed. "Thank you." they said simultaneously.

Spencer bowed back, albeit rather sloppily, and Carly did the same, except she did it with grace. "Don't mention it." Spencer said as he laughed and waved his hand slightly. "Now, if you guys need anything, I'm the first door on the right when you enter the front door. Nighty night." They all bade him goodnight as he walked towards his room, leaving Carly in the room with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, school starts at 8:00 A.M., so I'll see you in the morning." Carly said, also walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Carly-san!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hn, goodnight," Sasuke stoically said to the retreating girl as he closed the door. Both him and Naruto let out sighs.

"Yo, Teme." Naruto said as he began unpacking his bags.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke replied as he, too, began unpacking.

"How'd we get stuck in this situation?" Naruto asked as he put his large scroll on top of his dresser.

"I blame Tsunade." Sasuke said as he put his katana on top of his dresser.

Flashback…(Cuz what kind of Naruto fanfic would it be without one?)

_"Nine months?! Please, please, please tell me you're joking, Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade as he and Sasuke stood in front of her desk._

_"No, I'm not." Tsunade replied before punching the top of his head. "Now shut up and listen to the briefing." She pulled out a rather large scroll and unfurled it. "Now, I'm going to tell this to the both of you, this is a Diplomacy and information gathering mission. I don't know how much I can stress this, but under no circumstances, save for a life-and-death situation, are you allowed to blow your cover and reveal that you are shinobi. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded once._

_"Where is the exact location of this mission, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked the busty Hokage._

_"I was getting to that." Tsunade replied, slightly agitated, and she then looked at the scroll in her hands. "Seattle, Washington in the United States, you'll be staying in the Bushwell Plaza, with a 'Spencer Shay' and his sister 'Carly Shay' in apartment 8C. You guys know English, right?" They nodded again. "Good. Now, you two, I need you to be at the main gate to the village by nine tomorrow morning, where you will meet your guide." They both nodded for a third time and turned to leave. "Oh, and you two?" They looked at her. "Have fun back in school."_

_"N-Nani?!" Naruto yelled_

Flashback end…

Naruto sighed. "Man, I can't believe Baa-chan's making us go to school, I mean, what's the point of it? We sure as Hell don't need any further education." He then took off his shirt and plopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Whining isn't going to change anything, so we may as well just accept the situation that we're in." Sasuke said to his best friend, also removing his shirt and lying down on his bed with one hand behind his head. He used the other to turn off the light. "Night, Dobe."

"Night, Teme." Naruto sleepily replied before quickly falling asleep.

_7:09 A.M. the next morning…_

Carly came down the stairs the next morning to the familiar smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast, as well as an unfamiliar smell. She looked into the kitchen and saw Spencer eating eggs and talking (or at least attempting to) to Sasuke, who was wearing loose white shirt that exposed part of his well toned and muscled chest and another pair of baggy black pants, and silently munching on a piece of toast, while Naruto, who was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and bright orange pants, noisily slurped noodles out of a bowel using chopsticks. After he drank all of the broth out of the bowel, she noticed five other empty bowels in front of him.

"Hey, Carly-o!" Spencer called out when he noticed his little sister coming down the stairs. "Hey, hurry up and eat, we've gotta get these to school by 7:45 so they can talk with principal Franklin."

"Nah, it's fine." Sasuke said as he and Naruto stood up when Carly sat down and put some bacon and eggs on her plate. "We'll just walk, so go ahead and take your time."

"Yeah, we'll see ya there, Carly-san!" Naruto said, grinning, as he put his six empty bowels into the sink. "See ya when we get back, Spencer-san!"

"Coolio." Spencer said just before the front door closed.

"So, what are they like?" Carly asked as she started on her breakfast.

"Well," Spencer began, "that Sasuke's not much of a talker, but Naruto, hoo boy, he's a funny one. Does he remind you of Sam, too?"

"Oddly enough, yes, yes he does." Carly replied as she finished her bacon and eggs.

"Whew." Spencer said, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow. "So, I'm not going crazy." Carly gave him a look. "Crazier."

"That's better." Carly said, causing them both to laugh. Several moments into their laughter, there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" Carly called, already knowing who it was.

"What up, Car-lay!" Sam called as she and Freddie waltzed into their second home. "Yo, Spence."

"Hey, Carly, Spencer." Freddie said as he closed the door behind him and Sam.

"Hey, guys." Carly and Spencer replied simultaneously.

"You ready for _school_?" Sam asked, the last word passing through her lips like acid.

Carly looked at her clock and noticed it was already 7:32. "Oh, chiz! It's that late already? Let's go, Spencer!"

"On it!" Spencer said as he grabbed his keys and ushered the three teens out the door.

_15 minutes later, at Ridgeway… _

"Man, I hate school." Sam whined as she pushed open the doors to school.

"We heard you the first fifteen times, Sam." Freddie agitatedly said as he and Carly followed the meat-loving girl.

"Nobody asked you, Freddork." Sam coolly replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, PUCKETT?!" Freddie yelled, frustrated.

"WHAT, BENSON?!" Sam yelled back louder, though a slight smirk was playing on her lips.

"Guys, come on, now's not the time." Carly said, exasperated. She jumped a little when she felt a forearm on her shoulder, and looked over to see Naruto, with Sasuke next to him.

"Hey, Carly-san." Naruto said to her, smiling happily. He then looked up at the feuding 'couple,' who hadn't noticed either Naruto or Sasuke since they were too engrossed in their meaningless argument. "So, who are the lovebirds?" This line, however, instantly got their attention and caused Carly to gasp.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEIRDS!!!" Sam turned and yelled at Naruto, her face bright red from anger and embarrassment, as was Freddie's, who also turned to look at the person who said such a ridiculous statement.

"Suuuuure you aren't." Naruto taunted, his happy smile turning into a foxy grin. "What do you think, Teme?" He turned to his best friend and nudged him lightly with his elbow. Sasuke reciprocated by quickly cracking his knuckles into the side of Naruto's head.

"Leave me out of this, Dobe." Sasuke said, the sound of his voice causing Sam and Freddie to look over at him. Sam's jaw dropped slightly, but her face still held its enraged and embarrassed expression, when she saw what Sasuke was wearing.

"Hold on just a sec!" Sam yelled, getting over the initial shock of the accusation and Sasuke's chest. "Who are you two, anyway?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" Naruto happily said, removing his arm from Carly's shoulder and giving Sam and Freddie a mock salute. Sam glared slightly at the loud (Not that she had room to talk) blond.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke simply replied, looking at Sam and Freddie.

"Carly, you know these guys?" Freddie asked apprehensively, seemingly forgetting his shouting match with Sam.

"Yes. No. Well, kinda." Carly said, not sure herself which was the right answer.

"Which one is it girl?" Sam asked her best friend, looking away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're my new roommates?" Carly said, though it came out more as a question than a statement.

* * *

This may not be the best chapter out there, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	2. iGet Detention

Well, here you go, my readers. Chapter two of my weirdest crossover yet. Enjoy

* * *

"Roommates?!" Sam asked incredulously, confusion evident in her bright blue eyes. "What do you mean, Carls?"

"It obviously means that they're living with her and Spence, _Samantha_." Freddie told the violent blonde, knowing it would cause her to become angry.

"I know what the term means, _Fredward_!" Sam growled, forcing him up against a locker and looking up at him. '_Whoa, when did Fredwardo get this much taller than me?_' "I was wondering _why_ they're her roommates, nub!"

"Guys." Carly said to her two best friends. She was ignored. "Guys!" Ignored again. Getting fed up with being ignored, she reached into her backpack, pulled out her spray bottle, and started squirting the both of them in the face with it. "GUYS!"

"Carly!" Sam and Freddie yelled simultaneously, both of them putting their hands in front of their faces in a feeble attempt to block the not-so-steady stream of water being squirted at them.

"Stop squirting!" Sam called through the stream, and Carly did as she requested. Sam glared half-heartedly at Carly. "Are you seriously gonna start bringing that thing to school?"

"Do you want me to?" Carly asked 'innocently' while Naruto was sniggering behind her. Sam shook her head to say no. "Then stop arguing with Freddie and introduce yourselves."

"Ugh, fine." Sam pouted and rolled her eyes before looking at the ever stoic Sasuke and the now straight-faced Naruto. "I'm Sam Puckett, and if you call me Samantha, I'll break your arm." She emphasized the last four words and glared slightly at Naruto, who was smiling again, though it was a happy smile and not a taunting one.

"Gee, nice first impression, Sam." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. She glared at him and slugged him in the shoulder. **Hard**. "OW!" Sam gave Freddie a smirk of accomplishment, while Carly looked on exasperated, Naruto looked on amused, and Sasuke just looked on. "I'm Freddie Benson." he sighed out, massaging his sore shoulder.

"Now, will you please answer my question girl?" Sam asked Carly, turning to look at her. Carly answered with a blank look and Sam groaned. "Why are they your roommates?"

"Oh, that question." Carly replied, a sheepish look on her face. "It's because Principal Franklin specifically asked Spencer to house these two during the school year for a foreign exchange program from Japan."

"Yep!" Naruto happily agreed before stretching his arms up and letting out a long, loud yawn, revealing his sharp teeth to Sam and Freddie.

"Dude, you got some sharp teeth." Sam said, her and Freddie staring at Naruto's canines.

"Huh?" Naruto asked after his yawn. He then momentarily got a thoughtful look on his face before chuckling lightly. "Yep, that I do."

"And what's up with those whiskers on your cheeks?" Sam bluntly asked the question her, Freddie, and Carly were all wondering.

"Oh, these?" Naruto asked, running three of his fingers on each hand over said marks. "These are birthmarks." Carly, Sam, and Freddie all had perplexed looks on their faces, after all, what were the chances of someone having six perfectly straight lines on their face in the pattern of whiskers as a birthmark? Freddie would have made that point, but he, Sam, Carly, and Naruto all noticed Sasuke walking down the hall towards the gym. "Where ya goin', Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked his thumb towards the clock, which read 7:54, and said "Gym."

"Oh, man!" Carly sighed out. "I've gotta go to gym too! See you guys later!" With that she hurried after Sasuke, trying to engage him in conversation, which, for the most part, failed. This left Naruto, Sam, and Freddie in the surprisingly empty hallway.

"So, Naruto, right?" Freddie asked the blond boy, who nodded in affirmation. "Do you know what your first period is?"

"Errr." Naruto said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his schedule. "Someone named Briggs is the teacher, and it's English."

"Oh, God, is that crazy bitch teaching us again?" Sam asked exasperatedly, letting out a sigh. "I thought for sure we got rid of her last year."

"We thought the same thing last year, too, remember?" Freddie asked Sam, who nodded in affirmation.

"I take it you don't like her?" Naruto asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Hell no!" Sam and Freddie all but shouted at the same time. They both glared at each other for a split second before looking away.

"Heh, heh, heh." Naruto chuckled, causing the two 'lovebirds' to stare at him. They both looked at him with a 'what-the-hell's-so-damn-funny? look.' "Sorry, you guys just remind me of two friends of mine _just_ before they started dating." They gave him another appalled look. "Uh, right. Sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, can one of you please show me where her room is?"

"Yeah, just follow us." Freddie said, him and Sam heading up the stairs next to one another with Naruto following two feet behind. "Me and this _thing_" he glared lightly at Sam "have her first period, too." Sam sighed and then punched him in the shoulder that was still bruise-free. "Ow! Again with the punching!"

"Want me to use a baseball bat instead?" Sam asked, smirking triumphantly at her wounded friend. He glared lightly at her again. "I thought so."

'_Dear, Kami_.' Naruto exasperatedly thought. '_I thought I'd be free of the arguing when Shikamaru and Ino started dating, but_ nooooo_, there has to be another couple _just like them!'

"Well, here we are." Sam said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Hell, Sweet, Hell." Freddie rolled his eyes, but still smiled slightly at her comment, which Sam didn't notice, but Naruto's sharp eyes did. Sam opened the door, the trio walked in, and the entire teacherless class promptly stared them at. Well, Sam and Naruto were stared at, anyway, fearful gazes directed towards Sam, and curious gazes directed towards Naruto. Sam, taking the initiative once again, led Freddie, well, more so _dragged_ Freddie, and Naruto to the last three seats, all of which were near one another and near the window. The three open seats were the one in the back corner, where Sam promptly sat, pulled some bacon out of her hoodie and began eating it, one in front of Sam, where Freddie sat, and one to Sam's left, where Naruto sat, and put his head on the desk, trying to sleep. (I hope that sentence didn't confuse anyone too bad.) Seconds later, the ball rang and Ms. Briggs walked into the room and stood next to her desk.

"Good morning, brats." she said bitterly. "I hope you all had a _wonderful_ summer vacation."

"Yes, Ms. Briggs." The class lazily replied, save for Sam, Freddie, and Naruto.

"Now, since I'm sure we're all oh so excited to be here," Ms. Briggs said, leaning over to her chair and pulling out her bagpipes, "I'm going to play a song for you all." The entire class, save for Naruto, who had no idea what was going on, groaned loudly as she began to play her bagpipes _terribly_.

Not even twenty seconds into the _song_, Naruto lifted his head slightly and spoke up. "Will you please stop mutilating that poor cat, I'm trying to sleep!" This caused Ms. Briggs to stop playing, as well as made everyone in the room look at him.

"Why I never!" Ms. Briggs said, flabbergasted, dropping her bagpipes onto her desk. "Well, I do hope you enjoy your time in detention after school today, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto said before yawning loudly and putting his head back on his desk.

Sam laughed softly so that only Freddie and Naruto could hear and then moved her mouth next to Freddie's ear, causing him to involuntarily shudder from her breath when she jokingly said "Aren't you proud of me? I actually _wasn't_ the first person to get a detention this year." Freddie chuckled and, unfortunately, Ms. Briggs heard it.

"Freddie! Samantha!" she yelled, and Sam growled at her for using her full name. "Detention for you both as well for applauding his _extremely _rude behavior and hatred towards the magnificent bagpipes!"

"What?!" they shouted together, standing up slightly. "But we didn't do anything!"

"Both of you be quiet unless you want another detention!" Ms. Briggs shouted back before going off into the mumbo-jumbo that teachers talk about on the first day of school. Both Sam and Freddie sighed and slumped back into their seats, both with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well," Sam said quietly so that Freddie could hear her and no one else, "at least there's a bright side to all this."

"And what would that be, Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked, looking back slightly at Sam, who rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile on her face from the nickname.

Sam looked over at the sleeping Naruto, than back at Freddie. "The bright side is, school actually may not suck this year."

"You know, you may be right." Freddie said, also glancing at the sleeping shinobi (Not that they knew… _yet_). Sam looked somewhat pleased with herself when he agreed.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, but it didn't make sense to end it anywhere else. Please R&R.


	3. iStart a Fight

Before you begin reading this chapter, please allow me to warn you that there is a copious amount of swearing. Also, a word of apology to and football players, relatives of football players, or friends of football players. This chapter does not reflect my true views towards football team captains. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

After Briggs's class, the day slowly proceeded. As it would turn out, Naruto, Freddie, and Sam all had the same exact schedule all day (Much to Freddie's dismay), so did Sasuke and Carly, but they wouldn't cross paths until lunch. Their next class was Chemistry, which Naruto and Sam instantly took a liking to because their teacher, Mr. Hardman, told them, in essence, that they would be blowing stuff up this year. Their third period, Computers, was something only Freddie could truly get excited about since Sam considered the class 'dorky,' and Naruto had no idea how to work the computer. After seeing his sporadic fiddling around with the computer, Sam and Freddie had the same thought running through their minds: 'If he were Spencer, the computer would be on fire by now.' After a double period of Gym, where Sam and Freddie were amazed by Naruto's physical prowess, him doing fifty push ups and sit ups within eighty seconds and doing the mandatory ten laps around the gym in about ninety seconds, they finally headed to Sam's favorite 'class,' lunch.

"Finally, food time!" Sam shouted as she, Freddie, and Naruto all got in line for lunch. Err, well, I _should_ say Sam shoved everyone out of their way till they were in the front of the line. "Grub me up, lunch lady!" Freddie groaned, rolled his eyes and slightly smiled when she yelled this, while Naruto chuckled.

"I take it you love food, ne, Sam?" Naruto asked the blonde girl, who didn't hear him because she was giving the poor new lunch lady a hard time about there not being enough meat on her tray.

"You don't know the half of it." Freddie grumbled to Naruto, answering for Sam and getting his own lunch from a different lunch lady, Naruto doing the same. After paying for their lunches (Freddie getting a normal one, Sam getting one with more meat instead of vegetables, and Naruto getting _three_, one in each hand and one clamped in his teeth.), they walked off in search of Carly and Sasuke.

"So, think Carly and Sasuke are already at a table?" Sam asked, leading her two male companions away from the lunch line.

"I dunno, maybe." Freddie answered her, looking around.

"Over there." Naruto managed to say through his tray, pointing, or at least attempting to point, three tables forward and to their right, where Carly and Sasuke were sitting across from each other, making small talk, which slightly surprised Naruto, seeing as how the only people Sasuke really talked to besides Naruto himself were Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi, and occasionally Sai, Yamato, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. "Holy hell, call Baa-chan, you're actually talking to someone, Teme." Naruto joked as he sat to Sasuke's left, while Sam sat to Carly's right, and Freddie sat right on Sam's right.

"Suck a dick, Dobe." Sasuke replied before taking a bite of his meatloaf, putting his fork down, and looking at the meat with disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't swing that way, Teme!" Naruto said, a look of mock annoyance and a large grin (If it's even possible to do that simultaneously.) on his face. Sasuke cracked him in the head with his knuckles again. "Ow!"

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Sam asked, ignoring their little argument and motioning to Sasuke's meatloaf. All of them noticed all of Sam's meat was gone already.

Sasuke picked up his fork, stabbed it through the disgusting attempt at making edible food, and handed the fork to Sam. "Help yourself."

"Awesome." Sam said, taking the fork and devouring the meat in less than five seconds.

"God forbid you slow down and enjoy your food, Sam." Freddie said, calmly eating his food. Well, it _was _his food until Sam jammed her fork into Freddie's meatloaf and ate it all in one bite. "Sam!"

"What?" she asked with a look of faux innocence on her face. That is until Carly pulled out the squirt bottle again. "I'll be good!"

"I thought so." Carly said victoriously, putting her squirt bottle away. "So, on a more civil note, how has your guys' day been so far?"

"Let's see…" Sam said, trying to remember all of the morning's events. "Crazy Bitch played the bagpipes, the three of us got detention, Hardman's gonna let us blow stuff up, then we had GeekTech 101..."

"Computers!" Freddie interjected, earning him another punch to his already bruised left arm, which he rubbed gingerly.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Fredwad, after _GeekTech 101_, we had gym, and damn, Naruto's athletic!" Sam finished, causing Freddie to nod in agreement, seemingly forgetting about the recent punch, and Naruto to grin before pushing his third empty tray away.

"Wait, you got detention already?!" Carly asked incredulously, looking from Sam, to Freddie, to Naruto. "Why? How? What for?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chillax Carls." Sam said to her best friend. "And besides, me and Freddie didn't _do_ anything."

"I did though!" Naruto added in, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, you shoulda been there, Carls." Sam said, a look of remembrance on her face. "It was frickin' hilarious."

"You back sassed the teacher, didn't you, Dobe?" Sasuke said before sinking his teeth into his apple. Naruto let out a laugh in response, signifying Sasuke was correct in his assumption.

"That still doesn't answer _anything_." Carly said, clearly exasperated.

"I'll explain." Freddie said after sighing. "See, Naruto was sleeping in English and Ms. Briggs was playing her bagpipes. It woke him up and he yelled, and I quote, 'Will you please stop mutilating that poor cat, I'm trying to sleep!,' which made Briggs give him detention." Naruto grinned wildly during all this.

"Yeah, and then I whispered to Fredwina here, 'Aren't you proud of me? I actually wasn't the first person to get a detention this year.'" Sam picked the story up, ignoring the half-hearted glare she was receiving from Freddie. "Then he laughed, and Briggs gave us detention for 'applauding his extremely rude behavior and hatred towards the _magnificent _bagpipes.' On a different topic, how'd your guys' morning go?"

"Well, on the way to Gym, I learned both me and Sasuke have the same schedule all day." Carly replied.

"Same with the three of us." Naruto chirped.

"But yeah, I think Sasuke may have made he track team mad when he outran their star runner without even breaking a sweat." Carly continued, and Sasuke smirked slightly. "Then we had Computers, but nothing much happened in there except for Shannon hitting on Sasuke." Freddie, and even Sasuke, shuddered at the mention of this name. "After that was English. I'm guessing you guys are the reason Ms. Briggs was in a bad mood when we came in for class."

"Guilty as charged." Sam said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"And after that, we had History, and let me tell ya how exciting that was." Carly finished, the sarcasm literally dripping off her words.

"Ah, dammit!" Sam complained. "We have that class next per…"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH!"

The five of them looked around to see a muscular, brown-haired boy who looked to be about seventeen wearing a letterman jacket yelling at a small, bespectacled freshman girl who was covered in her lunch and was crying.

"S-sorry." the girl choked out in between sobs.

"Oh, great, Trey Stevens." Carly murmured, looking sadly at the poor girl.

"Who?" Naruto asked, not looking at Carly, but instead glaring at Trey.

"Captain of the football team, and a total douche." Sam said, also glaring at him. He looked like he was about to insult the poor girl again, but as he opened his mouth, someone else spoke.

"Hey, asshole, shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." Sasuke said just loudly enough for Trey to hear him. It was then that Carly, Sam, and Freddie noticed his normally apathetic look was replaced with a cold, hateful glare that looked like it could make even the most cold-hearted killer cower in fear. Trey looked up to see who had the audacity to talk to him like that and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Pfft, who do you think you are talking to me like that, you little prick?" Trey asked looking at Sasuke with a cocky smile on his face. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No." Sasuke simply replied, standing up. "I don't know who the fuck you are, I don't care who the fuck who you are, nor will I ever give a fuck who you are, you arrogant son of a useless goddamn whore."

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!" Trey roared storming at Sasuke, who calmly walked forward.

"And are you going to make me stop?" Sasuke said cockily when Trey was about fifteen feet away form him.

"Woo! Fight!" Sam cheered happily while Carly looked on with horrified expression on her face and Freddie looked on eagerly, as did the rest of the lunchroom, including the terrified lunch ladies and the utterly useless lunchroom monitor, Mr. Henning.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, cheering for his best friend.

"You ready you little fucking shit?!" Trey roared at Sasuke who easily maintained his 'I'm-better-than-you-so-deal' look.

"Hn. It's too one-sided." Sasuke said, causing Trey to grin like a madman, but the grin instantly fell at his next words. "Get some help, I can wait."

"THAT DOES IT!" Trey yelled before swinging his right arm at Sasuke, attempting to punch him. The key word in that sentence being '_attempting_.' Sasuke lazily raised his right hand and effortlessly caught Trey's fist. Trey tried to pull back, but found himself physically unable to get free of Sasuke's death grip. He growled before punching at Sasuke with his left hand, which Sasuke caught with his own left hand, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Heh." Sasuke chuckled before vaulting completely over Trey and doing a 180 in midair , uncrossing his arms and landing behind him, holding Trey's arms so they were completely straight. He then picked up his right leg and sharply jammed his foot into Trey's mid-back, forcing him to his knees. "Now, I'm going to give you two options so simple, even a complete and total dipshit like you can understand them." Sasuke told the now completely enraged Trey. "Either apologize to the girl, or I'll break your arms."

"You don't have the balls." Trey hissed out between clenched teeth.

Sasuke chuckled menacingly at this. "Shows what you know." he said before pushing his leg forward and yanking his arms out and backwards very, very slowly. The large crowd that had gathered could easily hear the creaking of his bones as they neared their breaking point. Just before Trey couldn't bear the pain any longer, Sasuke eased up causing his victim to sigh in relief. This made it all the crueler when Sasuke quickly and forcefully yanked his arms backwards and thundered his foot downward, causing a sickening, echoing crack to ring through the lunchroom, followed by a loud scream of pain. "Quit whining, it's not like I didn't give you a choice."

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Principal Franklin yelled, forcing his way through into the center of the crowd. It was then that he noticed Sasuke standing over Trey, whose arms were lying useless and limp at his sides. "My office." he said looking at Sasuke. "Now."

"Sure, just be sure to bring her with you." Sasuke said, motioning to the food-covered and tear-stricken girl who looked up at Sasuke in awe before leaving the lunchroom.

"Fine, fine." Franklin said, walking over to the girl and telling her to go to his office as well. "Now, somebody call an ambulance!" The bell then decided to ring, but nobody made any inclination to move. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Get to class!" Everyone scurried off.

"Oh, man, that was awesome!" Sam said, clearly excited about what just happened.

"Awesome?!" Carly asked her best friend, looking at her as if she had just declared her hatred of all things pork. "He could get expelled, or worse, sent to jail!"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Naruto said lackadaisically, his hands behind his head. "I know Sasuke'll get off scot-free."

"How can you be so positive?" Freddie asked, looking at the blond boy.

"Oh, he's got his ways." Naruto replied cryptically.

"Right." Carly replied skeptically. "If you say so." With that, she turned down a hallway, while Sam, Freddie, and Naruto continued on straight. "See you guys later!"

After that, the entire school was in a buzz about what had happened between Sasuke and Trey. So much so, that Ms. Reichs, the History teacher, couldn't even carry on with her intended lesson plan and just allowed the children to talk about the fight. After History, the three of them headed to their Psychology class where their teacher, Mr. Winfrey, required that they pair up into groups of three that they would sit in for the rest of the year. Needless to say, one of the groups was Sam, Freddie, and Naruto. Their final class of the day, Algebra, was the only one that they wound up sharing with Carly and Sasuke. Upon entering the class, Sam and Freddie were surprised to see that indeed Naruto was right; Sasuke was sitting next to Carly, staring at the blackboard.

"Told ya." Naruto said, grinning lightly as he took the seat in front of Sasuke, Sam took the seat next to him and in front of Carly, and Freddie took the seat in front of her.

"So, you get in any trouble?" Sam asked the ever stoic Uchiha.

"None whatsoever, once the situation was explained." Sasuke replied, not taking his eyes off the blackboard.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask, where's detention at, anyway?" Naruto asked, looking at Sam.

"Just follow me and Freddie, we'll show you where it is." Sam told her fellow blond.

"Thanks." Naruto said before busting out into a maniacal grin and chuckling mischievously.

"What's that look?" Carly asked, not liking the mischievous look in his eyes. "I don't like that look."

"Oh, I do though." Sam said, also grinning. "What've you got planned?"

"Oh, nothing much." Naruto said with false innocence in his voice. "Just a little prank for the psycho." Sam was going to ask what it was, but the bell rang and their teacher began droning on about decimals, or some crap.

Regardless, Sam knew one thing: she as actually looking forward to detention today.

* * *

Well, there's the end of that chapter. And a special thanks to AmayaNight for the idea of pranking Mrs. Briggs in detention, you rock! I'd also like to thank xXKuroTenshi666Xx for the idea of what to have Naruto and Sasuke do on iCarly, I was drawing a total blank, thanks so much!

P.S. A mention next chapter and a feeling of self accomplishment for anyone who can guess what Sasuke's 'ways' are.


	4. iPrank Ms Briggs

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter and the mentions I promised of everyone who guessed Sasuke's ways: the Sharingan.

Tokomishi Heart, smartlikeshikamaru, ^^, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Ricwi, Weasel Master, EventOmega619

I also have one more quick announcement: THIS WILL NOT BE YAOI! Gah, I would gouge own my eyes out with a rusty plastic spork than write that stuff. Oh, and ^^, five stars on your anti-SasuNaru rant, that was the funniest thing I've read in quite a while. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy chapter four.

* * *

Algebra slowly dragged on slowly and torturously. Well, at least it did for Sam, who couldn't even sleep due to her excitement for detention. '_Ugh, come on._' she thought, evidently bored. '_How much longer???_' If she had the sense to look at the clock on the wall, she would have seen it was 1:51, thirteen minutes to the bell.

"Hey, Mr. Simms, can I use the bathroom?" Naruto asked their teacher, who was nearing the end of his boring monologue.

"Sure, go on ahead." Mr. Simms replied in his southern accent, also not noticing the time.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, standing up, winking at Sam and Freddie, and walking out of the classroom. "Come with me." he added in an undertone to the two teens, who nodded, Sam grinning wildly, Freddie smiling slightly.

"Mr. Simms!" Sam yelled directly after Naruto left the room. "I've gotta use the bathroom too!"

"Yeah, so do I." Freddie said, though not as loud as Sam.

"Go on." Mr. Simms said, evidently not caring that he just let out two more people with the intent of pranking Ms. Briggs.

"Thanks!" the two of them said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Ooohh!" Carly sighed exasperatedly, while Sasuke let out a slightly amused chuckle.

"So, what's the plan, Naruto?" Sam and Freddie asked simultaneously, not even bothering to glare at each other this time, as they walked away from the Algebra room.

"Okay, first, I'm going to need a bucket filled with something that _isn't_ water and _isn't _toxic, some really tough string, a staple, a thick rubber band, a thumbtack, an unsharpened pencil, and a few pieces of paper." Naruto said, using his fingers as his checklist.

"I got the bucket of not-water!" Sam yelled, running towards the janitor's closet. "Fredweird, you get the other stuff!" Freddie rolled his eyes, but complied regardless, running off towards the library.

"Now that they're gone…" Naruto said to himself as he ran into the nearest bathroom, making sure nobody else was in there, he put his hands up in his most familiar sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, eleven clones of Naruto appeared out of thin air. "And now, Henge no Jutsu!" One of the clones transformed into a seventeen-ish year old boy with short brown hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, while the remaining ten clones transformed into chimpanzees. The original Naruto opened a vent and allowed his henged chimp clones to climb through, before he and the other clone nodded at each other and he walked out of the bathroom, just in time to see Sam and Freddie returning with the supplies. "You got everything?" They both nodded. "Good. Tell me, is anyone in the room where detention is held right now?"

"Nah, they fired that teacher when he came on to last year's cheerleading captain." Sam said as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked, his grin back on his face. "Let's go!" The three of them quickly and silently, which was easy in Naruto's case, moved towards the detention room. "All right… Paper and staple!" Freddie gave him said items, and he folded it up into a hornet. "Rubber band and pencil!" Freddie gave him the next two items, and he set up the hornet, putting the pencil through the same end and placing it in one of the desk drawers carefully so that the pencil was angled from the bottom back of the drawer to the upper front and carefully closed it, hooking the free end of the rubber band to the knob. "String!" Freddie gave him the string and he tightly tied one end to the knob and another to the back right leg of the chair. "Thumbtack!" he was handed said sharp object and he hid it pointy side up in plain view on the seat. "Bucket!" Sam gave him the bucket and he jumped up onto the chair, being careful not to move it or land on the thumbtack. He then carefully placed the bucket on top of the projector screen just as the bell rang. "Perfect timing." The three of them each took a seat at three of the front desks, an empty desk between each of them. Not even two minutes later, Ms. Briggs walked into the room, a scowl on her face.

"Good afternoon." Briggs said bitterly. "You three are the worst scum the school has to offer, and detention today will prove it to you."

"Eh, I've been called worse, and I doubt I'll be proven anything." Naruto said, resting his chin on his left hand.

"I'm sure you have." Ms. Briggs said, walking behind the desk and over to the chair. "And don't worry, I _will_ prove it… oh, how classic, the thumbtack on the chair. You brats don't even know how to properly pull off the most popular prank from my day."

"When, when dinosaurs were still walking around?" Naruto asked sassily, causing Sam and Freddie to start laughing.

"Oh, you just don't know when to shut up do you?" Ms. Briggs sighed, not caring about the age comment. "Now I'm going to have to report you to Principal Franklin." She pulled the chair out, preparing to sit down and write him up, but her pulling on the chair caused the string to yank on the drawer as well. Naruto let out a barely audible chuckle when the hornet flew out and hit her in the nose. This caused her to stumble back and bump into the blackboard, the collision causing the carefully balanced bucket of Sam-know-what falling down and landing upside down on Ms. Briggs head, drenching her in the mystery liquid. She pulled the bucket off her head and threw it to the ground, looking infuriated. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!"

"It wasn't us!" Naruto lied through his teeth, instantly taking the defensive. "Just before we came in here, we saw some kid with brown hair running out of the classroom and down the hallway."

"Yeah!" Sam and Freddie chimed, both of them knowing their statement was a blatant lie.

"Now tell me why I should believe one word you're saying." Ms. Briggs said calmly, though the anger was clearly still evident on her face.

"Cuz do you honestly think I'm smart enough to think up something as intricate as that?" Naruto questioned, faux innocence all over his face.

"And you _know_ I'm not patient enough to think up something like that, let alone actually _do_ it." Sam told the angry teacher.

"Ms. Briggs, you know I wouldn't do something like that to a teacher." Freddie said, falsely sucking up to her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Carly and Sasuke…_

"Hey, Spence, we're home." Carly said as she and Sasuke walked through the door, their arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled, looking up from the newest sculpture he was working on, a six-foot tall black top hat. He then noticed only Carly and Sasuke were home. "Where are Sam, Freddie, and Naruto?"

"Oh, you know…" Carly said, beating around the bush. "Detention."

"Already?" Spencer asked, more surprised than concerned, a smile on his face. "That's gotta be a new record." He then noticed the bags in his sister's and new roommate's arms. "What's with the bags?"

"As a thank you for allowing me and Naruto to stay here," Sasuke began, "the two of us are going to cook you a large dinner of dishes from our home village."

"Really?" Spencer asked Sasuke, who nodded. "Sweet! Japanese food tonight!" Carly laughed as her brother began jumping around the room, nearly knocking over his hat, while Sasuke just smirked and chuckled lightly.

* * *

_Back in detention…_

"I don't care!" Ms. Briggs yelled, ignoring the plausible points the three of them brought up. "Another det-!" she didn't get to finish the word 'detention,' because at that exact moment, the fire alarm went off. "Quickly!" she shouted, ignoring her anger. "Outside!" The four of them ran out into the hallway and saw Naruto's henged (Not that they knew… Whoa, de ja vu.) clone next to the fire alarm, grinning manically at Ms. Briggs. "Hey, you!" The clone ran off, but not before flipping Ms. Briggs The Bird with both hands. "Get back here!" She was about to run off, but a rattling noise from the air vents above her prevented that.

"What on earth?" Freddie asked, looking up at the vents, Sam, Ms. Briggs, and Naruto, the only one who knew what was happening, doing the same. His question was answered seconds later when the vent flew open and the ten monkey Naruto clones jumped down. Several of them jumped on Ms. Briggs, screeching like, well, monkeys, while the remaining ones started to fling their poo at her. The entire scuffle only lasted ten seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. When the 'monkeys' ran off, jumping out windows and scurrying through doors, the three teens got a good look at their English teacher. Her clothing was torn in various places, her glasses were askew, and she was covered in feces.

"I am going to go home." Ms. Briggs said slowly. "I am going to take a shower, and the four of us will forget this ever happened." She walked away very slowly, walked out of the door, and seconds later, they heard a car start up and drive away. An awkward silence lingered in the hallway, but it didn't last long.

"Bwahahaaha!" Naruto bust out laughing, as did Sam and Freddie, though only Sam's laughter was as loud as Naruto's.

"O… M… G!" Sam panted out in between laughs, using Freddie's shoulder as support. "Mon-monkeys! Out of the air vents! Flinging crap at Ms. Briggs!"

"Y-yeah!" Freddie said, his arm around Sam's shoulders to support himself, tears of laughter streaming down his face. "But wh-where did they come from?"

"News this morning!" Naruto laughed, banging his fist against a locker. "Monkeys escaped from the zoo!" It took about ten minutes, but their hysterical laughter died down. After it did, Sam and Freddie noticed their proximity to one another and jumped away, blushing and diverting their gazes while Naruto smirked knowingly to himself. "Anyway, I think we should head back to Carly and Spencer-san's apartment, me and Sasuke are makin' dinner tonight."

"Ooooh, whatcha' makin'?" Sam asked as the three of them out of the school building and headed for Bushwell.

"All sorts of stuff, Spencer-san said to make extra just for you." Naruto laughed, and so did Freddie, but Sam didn't punch Naruto, only Freddie.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled indignantly to Sam, who was smirking.

"Freddork!" Sam yelled mockingly back at him.

"You know…" Naruto said, turning around and looking at the two as he walked backwards. "The more a girl picks on a guy, the more she likes him."

"Told you!" Freddie told Sam, who looked indifferent.

"And like I said the first time that point was brought up, I wasn't picking on a guy, I was picking on you, dork." Sam said, smirking pleased with herself.

"That's only proving my point even further, you know that, right?" Naruto said, his foxy grin appearing on his face when both Sam and Freddie blushed for the second time within ten minutes. "Besides, you know what they say: opposites attract." Neither of them spoke due to embarrassment until they arrived at Carly and Spencer's apartment.

"Hey!/Yo!/What's up?" Sam, Freddie, and Naruto called out at the same time as they entered the apartment.

"Hey guys!" Carly called from the couch, before standing up and walking up over to them.

"Hn." Sasuke said from the kitchen, where he was setting out various meats, vegetables, noodles, and seasonings.

"Surprise!" Spencer yelled as he popped out of the top of his top hat, causing Sam and Freddie to jump, but only causing Naruto to laugh. "So, how was detention, my little troublemakers?" The three of them looked at each other.

3…

2…

1…

"Ahahahahahaha!" The three of them burst out laughing, causing Carly and Spencer to share worried glances.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked as their laughter died down again.

"Well first, I set up a little contraption that launched a hornet at Crazy's face when she pulled her chair." Naruto started.

"Yeah, then she backed up and hit the wall which made a bucket fall on her." Freddie continued. "What was even in that bucket, Sam?"

"Toilet water!" Sam cried triumphantly, causing Naruto and Freddie to chuckle.

"I still don't see what's so funny." Carly said, clearly questioning their sanity.

"That's cuz we didn't get to the best part, Carls." Sam told her best friend. "Briggs started yelling at us, when the fire alarm went off. We ran out of the classroom and saw this dude by the fire alarm. "Briggs yelled at him to stop, but her flipped her off and ran away. Then, the best thing _ever_ happened. The air vents started rattling, and ten monkeys burst out and started attacking and flinging crap at Ms. Briggs!"

"What?!" Carly and Spencer yelled, both with looks of shocks on their faces before the started laughing as well.

"Yeah, then she left to go take a shower." Freddie told the laughing siblings. "So, here we are."

"Yep!" Naruto said, grinning with his hands behind his head. He then walked over to the kitchen where Sasuke was. "Now if you'll excuse me, we've got a feast to cook!"

Roughly an hour of T.V. watching in the case of Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie and cooking in the case of Naruto and Sasuke, dinner was ready. "Come and get it!" Naruto jokingly yelled, causing Sasuke to crack him in the head for the third time that day. The four Americans walked over to the table to see they each had an extravagant plate set for each of them. Each plate consisted of a bowl of rice, an onigiri, some yakizakana (1), a bowel of ramen, two skewers of yakitori (2), some tonkatsu (3), three gyoza (4) each, and some tsukemono (5). For the drinks, there was a steaming cup of green tea next to each plate, with the kettle in the middle.

"Oh, wow!" Carly exclaimed when she saw the food.

"This looks amazing!" Freddie said as all six of them sat down.

"Smells good!" Spencer said as he smelled the delicious aroma of the food.

"Food!" Sam yelled happily as she picked up her fork and started chowing down.

Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled before saying, "Itadakimasu," and both beginning to eat, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie doing the same.

Several seconds into their eating, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie all exclaimed the same thing: "This is delicious!"

_Twenty minutes of eating and small talk later…_

"Ugh, I am so full." Sam groaned, patting her stomach.

"What?!" Carly, Spencer, and Freddie yelled while Naruto and Sasuke rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Why are you all shouting?" Sam questioned, looking from her best friend, to the artist, to the dork.

"Because _you_ said you were _full_!" Freddie told her. "You're never full!"

"Well, I am now, so deal, dork." Sam said before smacking him in the back of the head, though this time he only sighed, too full and tired to even glare at her.

"Hey, don't you two wanna stay down here and get to know each other better?" Spencer asked Naruto and Sasuke who were walking up the stairs.

"We'd love to, Spencer-san," Naruto said, an apologetic look on his face "but every night after dinner, me and Sasuke always train for about an hour."

"That's fine, wanna just do it after you get done?" Spencer questioned the two young shinobi.

"You betcha!" Naruto said grinning.

"Sure." Sasuke simply replied as he and his best friend walked up the stairs.

"So, what do you kiddos want to do for the next hour?" Spencer asked his little sister and her two friends who never seemed to leave.

"Well, we could always…" Carly began, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "I got it." Carly walked over to the door, looked out the peephole, and opened the door. "Hey, Mrs. Benson."

"Hello, Carly." the over-protective mother said to the brunette girl, before looking over her shoulder at Freddie. "Freddie, sweetie, its time for dinner."

"I already ate, mom." Freddie replied, plopping down on the couch, Sam following suit, albeit on the opposite end.

"Freddie, I've told you, I disapprove of Spencer's cooking habits." Mrs. Benson said. She then looked over to Spencer. "No offense, Spencer."

"None taken." Spencer replied, sinking into an armchair.

"Mom, relax, Spencer didn't cook, Naruto and Sasuke did." Freddie told his spaz of a mother.

"Who?" Mrs. Benson inquired.

"Oh, two foreign exchange students from Japan who are living with me and Spencer." Carly told the older woman.

"Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with them about my little Freddiebear's safety." Mrs. Benson said, walking into the apartment. "Where are they?"

"Ugh, mom, I'm fifteen, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Freddie sighed while Sam sniggered next to him.

"Here, I'll show you where they're at, Mrs. B." Spencer said, standing up and heading towards the stairs, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson following him.

"Mom, you don't need to talk to them, I'll be fine!" Freddie complained as they walked towards Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"Well, what if they cause trouble and you get caught in the middle?" Mrs. Benson asked her son. "What will you do then?"

"You have no idea." Freddie mumbled under his breath so quietly under his breath only Sam and Carly could hear it when his mom asked the first question. Seconds later, they arrived at the door to Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, we're coming in, alright?" Spencer said before opening the door, and what they saw shocked and amazed them all.

* * *

Just what did they see? Will Naruto and Sasuke's secret be found out? The more reviews I get, the quicker _you_ find out, so please R&R.

(1) Yakizakana= grilled fish

(2) Yakitori= grilled chicken

(3) Tonkatsu = deep fried pork cutlets, usually served with shredded cabbage over rice or curry

(4) Gyoza = dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground beef

(5) Tsukemono = Japanese pickles


	5. iLearn About Them

Hey guys and gals, it's me, with another two chapters, since this one could be considered filler and the next one is short, but hilarious, so, please enjoy.

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, we're coming in, alright?" Spencer said before opening the door, and what they saw shocked and amazed them._

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of the room, facing the door. Well, Sasuke technically was facing the ground. The both of them were shirtless, which caused Carly and Sam's jaw to drop. Naruto was doing pushups, using only the index finger on his left hand to support himself _and_ Sasuke, who had his left hand carefully positioned on Naruto's right shoulder blade, doing one armed handstand pushups in synchronization with Naruto's normal ones. And as if this display of pure strength and balance wasn't enough to awe them all, then their tattoos certainly were. Both Naruto and Sasuke had the same tattoo on their left shoulder: a red spiral resembling the letter 'G' with the top end extended and swirled up to the right with another red line that curved and went straight down underneath the spiral of the 'G.' They could also see that Sasuke had a tattoo on his left forearm of two intertwining snakes that ended at his elbow, as well as another tattoo on the back of the base of his neck on the same side as the other tattoos. This one was of what appeared to be three sixes with the center filled in arranged in an inward circular pattern, the 'sixes' being surrounded by a small circle of Japanese symbols.

"Yes, Spencer-san?" Naruto asked, pushing off the ground with tremendous force, which in turn made Sasuke vault off of his back and land next to him after doing two front flips in mid-air. Naruto then sat cross-legged, revealing that he had another tattoo, though this one was much more intricate than either of the two unique ones Sasuke had. His tattoo was a large, thick black spiral, the center being his bellybutton, with nine 'tails' of Japanese writing extending from it: three going up towards his chest, two going to each side, and two going below the hem of his jeans. After noticing that particular tattoo, they also noticed both Naruto and Sasuke's muscular chests and arms were absolutely littered with scars, Naruto having a particularly bad one on his right shoulder and pec that looked as if the accusing area had actually been _punctured_. Needless to say, this was a sensory overload for the two teenage girls, who were staring at the half naked boys before them.

"Err, well." Spencer began awkwardly, staring at the tattoos and scars on his new roommates. "Mrs. Benson wanted to lay down some rules about safety when you're with Freddster." The two boys nodded and looked over at Mrs. Benson.

"Yes." Mrs. Benson said, disdainfully looking at the tattoos on the boys in front of her. "Number one: no sharp objects around my little Freddiekins." Freddie groaned loudly, while Naruto tried his best to keep a straight face and Sam bust out laughing. "Number two: no fighting around Freddie. And number three: no improperly influencing my baby boy, all right?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Thank you. Now, if you will please excuse me, I have a non-fat veggie burger to eat." With that, she walked off.

"Hn looks like I've already broken rules one and two." Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Freddie asked, slightly confused. "When'd you break rule number one?"

"The second all of you walked into this room." Sasuke replied as he and Naruto pulled their shirts back on, much to the girls' dismay. Sasuke then jerked his thumb over to his dresser where, upon looking, the four saw a sheathed katana propped against the wall on top if it.

"Whoa, is that thing real?" Sam asked, wide-eyed, staring at the dangerous weapon.

"Yes." Sasuke simply replied, a dull look in his eyes. Freddie was about to ask him how he managed to get the dangerous weapon into the country, but Spencer's ADD kicked in and he asked something totally off topic that made them all curious.

"Is that a picture of your friends back at home?" the artist asked, motioning over to Naruto's dresser where, sure enough, there was a large picture next to a scroll on top of the dresser.

"Huh?" Naruto uh, well, huhed, looking over at the dresser. "Yeah, it is." He grinned happily, walked over to the dresser, grabbed the photo, and handed it to Spencer, which caused Carly, Sam, and Freddie to crowd behind him to get a good look at the item in question.

The photo held what the four of them considered to be the absolute oddest assortment of people they had ever seen. The people were situated into three rows, with only three people in the front row, kids to be exact. The first was a brown-haired boy wearing glasses, a headband with a piece of metal that had an odd shaped spiral-like pattern on it across his forehead, gray pants, and a long-sleeved brown shirt. Next to him stood a boy with spiky brown hair who was also wearing the same headband across his forehead, as well as a light green long-sleeved shirt, a long, dark green scarf, and brown pants. On the second boy's other side stood a girl with her reddish-brown hair up in two pigtails wearing a brown vest over a pink shirt and a tannish-green skirt.

The second row, also from right to left, began with a boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes wearing the headband across his forehead and white and black robes. Directly next to him, her arm slung around his shoulder, was a girl with her brown hair pulled up into buns and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with a vertical red stripe and red pants. Next to the girl stood a boy with a black bowl-cut and thick eyebrows who was wearing a dark green one-piece jumpsuit, a light green vest, his headband as a belt, and bright orange legwarmers. He was grinning and winking, giving the camera a thumbs up. Next to him stood a boy wearing a black hat that looked like it had cat ears with the metal part of his headband on the hat and bearing an hourglass instead of the spiral, dark purple war paint on his face, and a black jumpsuit with a red and yellow circle on it. Next to him stood a woman with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into four ponytails, green eyes, and was wearing the same headband as the boy next to her, albeit actually on her forehead, a red and black shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it, and a black skirt, with fishnet leggings underneath it. Next to her stood a boy with spiky, reddish-brown hair, green eyes with thick black rings around them, and a Japanese symbol tattooed into his forehead above his left eye wearing brown robes with a large gourd strapped to his back, his headband, also bearing the hourglass symbol, was around the gourd's strap. Next to him stood Naruto, a large grin on his face, and the headband with the swirly symbol on his forehead, his arms wrapped around the waist of the girl in front of him, pulling her close. The girl had long, indigo hair, the same pale lavender eyes as the first boy in the row, signifying they were probably related, and was wearing a white and purple jacket, her headband loosely around her neck, and dark purple pants. The four of them could see a deep blush on her cheeks. Next to him stood a smirking Sasuke, also wearing the headband on his forehead, who had a girl with _bubblegum pink _hair and green eyes with one arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind, sticking her tongue out and giving a peace sign to the camera. Next to Sasuke stood a pale boy with black hair, who was smiling at the camera, his eyes closed, his headband across his forehead, and he was wearing a plain, low-cut black shirt that revealed his stomach and black pants. Beside him was a boy wearing an unzipped green hoodie, the hood up, a brown shirt with a collar that extended up, covering the lower half of his face, brown pants, a pair of sunglasses, and they could just faintly see the lower part of his headband from underneath his hood. Next to him was a boy with spiky brown hair, his headband across his forehead, two red marks that looked like fangs on his face, one on each cheek, and was wearing a simple brown jacket and brown pants. What really made him stand out was the fact that he was riding a large white dog that had brown ears. Next to the dog-riding boy stood a boy with a bored look on his face, his brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, wearing his headband on his left arm, and wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, a green vest, black pants, and stud earrings. Next to him, her right arm intertwined with his right arm, was a girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, though her long bangs obscured her right eye. Her left eye, however, was totally visible and they could see it was a pale blue. She was wearing a revealing purple shirt that showed off her stomach, a purple skort, and fishnets on each elbow and knee. With her free hand, she was blowing a raspberry at the camera. Next to her stood a slightly overweight, but still heavily muscled, boy with long brown hair, a red swirl on each cheek, his headband also across his forehead, and wearing red armor with a Japanese symbol on the gray chest plate in red.

The third row consisted of nothing but adults. Starting off the row was a tall, dark-skinned man with blond hair and a blond goatee, a tattoo of a bull's horn on his left cheek, and wearing a headband with three clouds on it across his forehead, sunglasses, a long white scarf, a white sash-like shirt, white gloves, and black pants. Standing next to the first man and directly behind the boy with the bowel-cut, was a man who looked just like the boy in front of him, save for thicker eyebrows and a bigger nose, also giving a thumbs up to the camera. Next to him was a tall old man with long white hair and a red line coming down from each eye, wearing a horned headband with some weird box-like symbol on it, as well as a red vest with two yellow circles on it over a green shirt and mesh under shirt, and white pants. Next to him stood a very well endowed woman with long blonde hair pulled into twin ponytails and a small diamond-like mark on her forehead, wearing an open green jacket, a beige shirt, and brownish-green pants. Next to her, standing directly behind Naruto, his right hand on the blond boys head, was a grinning man with his brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a large scar across the bridge of his nose, and wearing his headband across his forehead, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, and blue pants. Next to him, behind and in between Naruto and Sasuke, a gloved hand on each of their shoulders, was a man with spiky _silver_ hair, wearing the same clothing as the man next to him, though his shirt extended up into a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and he was wearing his headband across his left eye. Next to the silver-haired man was a man they assumed was related to Sasuke. He had his long, black hair pulled into a ponytail; the same blood red eyes as Sasuke, and was wearing a form-fitting, sleeveless black shirt, black gloves that extended up to his elbow, and plain black pants. Next to Sasuke's relative was a brown-haired man wearing the same clothing as the other brown-haired man, though his headband had a gray extension, going down the sides of his face. Next to him stood a brown-haired woman in a simple black dress holding a small pig in her arms. Next to her, standing behind the boy in the hoodie and the dog-riding boy, was a woman with long black hair and red eyes, wearing her headband across her forehead and a white and red dress, carrying a small baby boy in her arms. The next person in the line was a _purple-haired_ woman who was wearing her headband around her head, a tan jacket over a fishnet shirt, and a brown skirt. The last person in the picture was a man wearing the same outfit as the two brown-haired men, though his headband was more like a bandana and covered his head, and he was wearing sunglasses.

"We're a strange bunch, aren't we?" Naruto asked, chuckling, with his hands behind his head.

"Kinda." Carly replied, not wanting to sound mean.

"'Kinda?'" Sam incredulously asked the bubbly brunette. "Try 'Hell yes!'"

"Sam!" Freddie chastised the violent blonde, who just rolled her eyes, while Naruto just laughed again.

"There sure are a lot of you guys." Spencer said, giving the photo back to Naruto.

"Wanna know their names?" Naruto asked the four in front of him, two of which nodded (Spencer and Carly), while the other two (Sam and Freddie) just shrugged. Naruto pointed to the first row. "First, we have Udon, Konohamaru, and Moegi." He then pointed to the pale-eyed boy and, going left to right, said "That's Neji Hyuuga, his girlfriend Tenten, and Rock Lee. Then there's Kankuro," the boy with war paint, "Temari," the dirty blonde, "and the Kazekage, Gaara," the boy with the gourd.

"Cause-a what now?" Sam asked, confused.

"The title of Kazekage signifies that Gaara is the leader of his village." Sasuke calmly said, stretching his arms. Sam just made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Yep, that he is." Naruto said before continuing. "Then there's me, my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. She's Neji's cousin. Next is Sasuke, and his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, followed by Sai, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka," he looked up at Sam and Freddie, "the two you guys remind me of," they both blushed lightly, but Carly and Spencer didn't notice, "and Chouji Akimichi finishes that row off. The last row starts with Killer Bee, Maito Gai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Hokage, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, Yamato, then Shizune and Tonton, then Kurenai Yuhi and little Asuma, Anko Mitarashi, and Ebisu finishes it off."

"Okay, I'm confused." Carly said. "Pink and silver and purple hair?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied, not seeing the weirdness of the situation. "That's their natural colors."

"How?!" Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie shouted simultaneously.

"That's just the way it is." Sasuke calmly answered. "Besides, since you wanted us to get to know each other better, we could start now." Spencer looked excited and was about to say something when Naruto cut in.

"BUT we should make a game out of it!" the hyperactive blond shouted while grinning.

"You already have a game in mind, don't you?" Sam asked him. If possible, Naruto's grin grew even wider.

"Yeah!" he said. "A fun little game called I Never!"

* * *

I bet you guys and gals weren't expecting them to see _that_, now were you?. Also, I know the mark on Gaara's head is a scar; I'm just typing what Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie see it as. Please R&R


	6. iNever

I know this chapter may be short, but the ending will be totally be worth it, I promise. Unless you aren't a fan of Seddie, of course.

* * *

"I Never?" Spencer questioned, his facial expression going serious. "But that's a drinking game."

"Oh, I know!" Naruto said quickly. "We can just use soda or something in place of the alcohol."

"Oh!" Spencer exclaimed, his face softening completely. He then ran out of the room. "I'll get the drinks!" Everyone but Sasuke laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So…" Freddie asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled. "You guys have played the actual version of I Never?"

"Yep!" Naruto happily replied. "I mean, sure it's fun regardless, but it's funnier when everyone around you gets totally plastered. Especially when Kiba got so screwed up he started humping Shino's legs." Carly, Sam, and Freddie couldn't help but laugh loudly at this. "And to get revenge, Shino gave him fleas when he passed out."

"Wait, how'd he give him fleas?" Carly asked, confused how the hooded boy accomplished such a feat.

"Shino comes from a family of entomologists, so he has access to all manner of insects." Sasuke answered for Naruto, who wasn't sure how to answer without blowing their cover.

"Oh." Carly said just as Spencer came in carting six plastic cups and three bottles of Peppy Cola. He sat down and filled up the cups.

"So, who's ready to play?" Spencer asked, drawing out the '-ay' in play, and handing out the cups of soda. They followed suit in sitting so that they formed a circle. Going clockwise, the circle was: Spencer, Freddie. Sam, Carly, Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, what are the rules?" Freddie asked Naruto, who was sitting across from him.

"Starting with Spencer-san and going clockwise," Naruto began, "you say 'I Never' and then you say something you've never done. Then, whoever _has_ done what you haven't takes a drink."

"Simple." Sam said. "I like it. Start it up, Spence!"

"Um, let's see." Spencer said, pondering the situation. "I Never started a fight in high school." Sam, Naruto, and Sasuke all took drinks. "Your turn, Freddo."

"I Never… kissed a guy?" Freddie asked, not sure of what else to say. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes began to twitch as they, Carly, and Sam took drinks. Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Carly looked at them in shock.

"You've kissed _dudes_?!" Sam shouted at the two of them, who both had annoyed expressions on their faces. "Who?!" They slowly jerked their thumbs towards one another, their expressions darkening while both Sam and Carly's faces turned bright red from imagining.

"Out of the gutter!" Naruto comically yelled at the two girls, who snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly at the two shinobi.

"Go on, Carls." Sam urged her best friend.

"I Never lied to my parents." Carly said, and only Sam and Freddie took drinks.

"Aww, widdle Fweddowk lied to his mommy." Sam playfully teased the brunette boy.

"Shut up, Sam." Freddie half-heartedly shot back. "But what about you two?" he asked Naruto and Sasuke. "You've never lied to your parents?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "It's kind of impossible for me to have ever done it, since they both died the day I was born."

"And I never did, seeing as how mine were murdered when I was seven." Sasuke solemnly replied. Freddie instantly looked apologetic.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." he said, looking at the ground.

"Eh, it's fine." Naruto said, his sad smile being replaced by a somewhat happy one. "You didn't know, no sense in beating yourself up over it. Now, let's change this depressing subject. Your turn, Teme."

"Hn, I Never acted like a moron in public." Sasuke said.

"Ooh, real personal, Sasuke." Naruto jokingly said as he, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Carly took drinks. "My turn! I Never went a single week of school without getting yelled at by a teacher!" Sam, unsurprisingly, was the only one who _didn't_ take a drink.

"Yay!" Spencer happily exclaimed. "Me again! Let's see, I Never had a job as a kid." Sam, Naruto, and Sasuke all took drinks.

"You guy's have worked?" Carly questioned the two Japanese boys, who both nodded. "What'd you guys do?"

"_That_," Sasuke began, "is something that we are not permitted to tell you." Sam opened her mouth, but Sasuke cut her off. "Please do not pursue the matter." Sam shut her mouth.

"I Never," Freddie said, beginning his turn, "gave any thought to what I wanted seriously to do when I grew up before age twelve." Sam, Sasuke, Naruto, and Spencer all took drinks. "What'd you guys want to grow up to do?" he curiously asked the boys opposite him.

"Rebuild my clan." Sasuke said, a serious look in his eyes.

"Well, I want to be Hokage some day, and I actually will be when Tsunade-baa-chan retires." Naruto answered, beaming. "What about you, Spencer-san? Sam?"

"Oh, well I wanted to be, and currently am, an artist!" Spencer happily exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"I wanna be an invisible ninja." Sam dreamily replied, while Naruto and Sasuke exchanged quick amused glances that nobody noticed.

"Sam, that's not a viable job option anymore!" Freddie groaned. "Besides, it's impossible to be invisible, anyway!"

Naruto and Sasuke had the same thought running through their head: '_If only you knew…_'

"You wanna make a bet, Benson?!" Sam yelled at Freddie, though everyone could tell she was enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"No, please don't bet!" Carly said, looking at the slightly worried.

"It's a bet! Loser has to do anything the winner says for a week." Freddie said, extending his hand. Sam licked hers and shook his. He just rolled his eyes at her childish act.

"Deal, Freddork." Sam said, smirking at him.

"And they bet." Carly sighed exasperatedly. "Sam, just take your turn."

"Whatever you say, Carls." Sam said, looking away from Freddie, who was wiping his hand on his pants. "I Never had sex." They weren't surprised when Spencer took a drink, but they were totally shocked when Naruto and Sasuke did as well. "Did you guys have sex with each other, too?" Sam joked, causing Naruto and Sasuke to both do a spit take. They stared at her with dumbfounded looks. "Chillax, I'm just messin' with you."

"Just you wait, Sam." Naruto told the blonde girl, grinning slightly, a playful evil evident in his eyes. "Revenge is a bitch." Sasuke just sighed and ignored all thoughts at revenge, seeing as how the God of Pranks himself was on it already.

"Yeah, _my_ bitch." Sam joked, causing Freddie and Naruto to chuckle.

"M-m-my turn!" Carly stuttered nervously, hastily changing the subject. "I Never did something punishable by law." Sam, Freddie, Naruto, and Sasuke all took drinks, unsurprisingly.

"My turn." Sasuke said monotonously. "I Never…" Sasuke looked over at Sam and Freddie, thinking of the perfect set up for Naruto, and then it came to him. "Kissed a blonde-haired girl." Spencer happily took a drink, while Freddie nervously took one.

"Nice set-up, Teme." Naruto mumbled under his breath so quietly that only Sasuke's superior hearing could pick it up. Naruto then looked up at the clearly nervous Freddie and the slightly nervous Sam. "I Never kissed Sam Puckett." he confidently said. Carly and Spencer were about to question why he said something so specific, when Freddie shakily raised the glass and took a drink, while Sam turned a brilliant shade of pink. Both Carly and Spencer had looks of shock on their faces when Naruto triumphantly said, "I told you revenge is a bitch."

* * *

So, was that ending satisfactory for you all? Oh, and on a separate note, keep their bet in your mind, it _will _wind up becoming relevant to the story. Please R&R


	7. iAm Embarrassed

What's up all? You know what time it is: time for another new chapter of iMeet a Jinchuuriki and an Avenger!

* * *

"You guys _kissed_?!" Carly yelled at her two best friends, who merely blushed violently and lowered their gazes to the floor. "_When?! Why?!_"

"Just drop it." Freddie replied quietly, while Sam nodded, actually silent for once.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, laughter evident in his voice. "Embarrassed?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sam said, glaring at the still grinning Jinchuuriki before turning to Freddie and violently grabbing his collar and shaking him. "And you! We swore we'd never mention that again!"

"Sam, stop shaking me!" Freddie yelled as he grabbed her wrists in a feeble attempt to make her stop. "What was I supposed to do, lie?!"

"Yes, you idiotic nub!" Sam yelled back, her face reddening once again from anger and his hands gripping her wrists.

"Even if he did lie, I would have been able to tell right away." Sasuke told the raging Sam, who, along with Freddie, turned to look at him. The look on his face told them he wasn't joking (Not that he ever does, but that's not the point).

"And besides, it's not _that _embarrassing." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head and smiling at the two flustered teens.

"YES IT IS!!" They yelled at him simultaneously. They then looked at each other, blushed furiously, and looked away from each other and at the floor.

"Are you seriously that ashamed of kissing each other?" Naruto asked, an amused, yet slightly annoyed, look replacing his foxy grin. "The two of us just willingly admitted to kissing each other," both he and Sasuke shuddered at the memory, "but you don't see us getting all worked up over it."

"I agree." Spencer said, magically producing a bubble pipe and blowing on it. Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot. Oh, wait. He is.

"Spencer?" Carly asked, temporarily forgetting about grilling Sam and Freddie, much to their relief.

"Hmm?" Spencer inquired through a 'puff' of his bubble pipe.

"Why the bubble pipe?!" Carly shouted, startling her poor brother and causing him to accidentally swallow a mouthful of soapy water, which he instantly began sputtering out. Through his nonsensical coughing, he gave the bubble pipe a look that said: 'why did you betray me?'

"You okay, Spence?" Freddie asked as he and Naruto began thumping his back to help his coughing fit.

"Y-yeah." Spencer replied as he coughed up the last of his bubbles. "But seriously, you guys kissed?" Both of them flushed once again, but instead of looking away embarrassedly, they groaned and looked slightly annoyed.

"Would I have taken that drink if we didn't?" Freddie asked in such a tone that made Sam proud.

"I guess not…" Spencer replied meekly. "No need to get all sassy about it."

"Uh, sorry for snapping at you, Spence." Freddie sheepishly told the older man while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine." Spencer said back, smiling.

"Now that that's all and well," Carly said with a false relief evident in her voice, "when and why did you guys kiss?!"

"Darn, I thought you forgot." Sam mumbled, slightly annoyed that Carly asked again.

"Sam!" Carly yelled impatiently. "Freddie!"

"Fine." Sam sighed, defeated. "As for when, it was in January, and as for why, it was just so the both of us could get our first kisses out of the way, happy?"

"How romantic." Naruto jokingly said in a way reminiscent to the way Freddie spoke the same words in response to Sam's lie about her first kiss. Both Sam and Freddie gave him a look that didn't even faze him, in fact, it made him chuckle.

"When in January?" Carly asked, clearly much calmer than she was just moments ago.

"When I went to go apologize to him for telling everyone he never kissed anyone on iCarly." Sam said, looking truly honest. Carly looked bewildered as to how an apology from Sam led to her two closest friends kissing, while Naruto was downright confused for a different reason.

"What's iCarly?" the blond boy asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a web show that me, Sam, and Freddie do every week." Carly answered Naruto.

"Ah, I see." Naruto said, his question answered, Sam and Freddie sighed in relief, seeing as how the spotlight was no longer on them.

"Hey, wait." Carly said, realization dawning upon her. "I have an idea."

"What's that, Carls?" Sam asked her best friend as her and Freddie's faces lost their severe red tint.

"Well," Carly said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke with a hopeful look in her eyes, "I was thinking, while you two are here, would you like to help out on iCarly?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I guess."

"Yay!" Carly happily exclaimed, hugging each of them in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, but what should we _do_ to introduce them?" Sam pondered. "A new skit?" Spencer stood up and began walking towards the door after she said this. "Where ya goin', Spence?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Spencer yelled back, running down the hallway with his hands clamped over his ears. He turned to open the door to go downstairs, but forgot to remove his hands from his ears, and as a result, he crashed straight into the door. "I'm okay!" Everyone laughed at his accident, save for Sasuke, who merely chuckled.

"Well, you and Naruto could have an eating contest, Sam." Freddie joked, nudging the aggressive blonde with his elbow.

"Freddork, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Sam replied, smacking his elbow away.

"She's right, Freddie." Naruto said, agreeing with Sam. Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie, who rolled his eyes. Naruto then bust into his foxy grin again. "There's no way she'd be able to even put up a challenge."

"What was that?" Sam asked, glaring at Naruto, albeit in a playful manner.

Naruto's grin widened. "I said there's no way you'd put up a challenge, Sam."

"You wanna make a bet?" Sam growled at the blond prankster as she extended her hand to him.

"Not another bet!" Carly sighed exasperatedly.

"Damn right I do!" Naruto cheerfully replied, shaking her hand. "Winner gets to ask the loser any _one_ question to which the loser must truthfully respond. Deal?"

"Why do I even bother?" Carly asked nobody in particular while Sasuke sighed and Freddie shook his head at the scene unfolding before him.

"How does that benefit me in any way?" Sam asked, not understanding how the terms of the bet would help her at all.

"You could ask what mine and Sasuke's job is and I'd truthfully tell you, since I never go back on my word." Naruto answered, his foxy grin shrinking into an honest smile.

Sam pondered for a moment before answering. "Deal. Just get ready to fess up when you lose, my teacher-pranking friend."

"I'll humor you for now." Naruto said, playfully sticking his tongue out at her, to which she responded by doing the same thing. "But what are you gonna have Sasuke do?"

"I don't know…" Carly replied, thinking over the situation.

"Just get me six darts, six dart boards or similar objects, and a blindfold." Sasuke said, remembering back to when he would watch Itachi train as a boy.

"If you say so." Carly said, not wanting to know what he was planning

"Well," Freddie said completely randomly, standing up, "It's getting late, so I better head on home. See ya."

"Bye, Freddie/See ya, dork/Later/Hn." Carly, Sam, Naruto, and Sasuke said as he walked out of the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, Carls, can I stay the night?" Sam asked said girl. "Mom got another new bikini and I don't wanna see her breaking it in."

"Sure." Carly said as she and Sam stood up, also heading out of the room. "Night, guys."

"Goodnight girls." Naruto happily replied.

"Hn." Sasuke said as Carly closed the door. "Interesting night, huh, Naruto?" he asked his best friend as they, too, got ready for bed.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto replied as they both flopped down onto their beds and shut off the lights. "I'm starting to like this mission."

"I thought you'd say that." Sasuke said as Naruto chuckled. "Night, Dobe."

"G'night, Teme." Naruto replied before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

The rest of the week progressed as normally as it could at Ridgeway. And by normal, I mean Sam and Naruto getting detention for the rest of the week except for Friday, Sam and Freddie acting like their kiss hadn't been mentioned, though Carly kept asking questions that the two of them dutifully ignored, and Carly and Sasuke not truly doing anything out of the ordinary. By the time Friday rolled around, everyone was excited for the web cast. Well, except for Sasuke, obviously.

"Ooh, I can't wait, this episode is gonna rock!" Sam excitedly yelled as she walked into the Shay's apartment after school and straight to the fridge, grabbing some leftover chili and a large spoon and began eating straight out of the bowel.

"You sure you should be eating?" Naruto asked the blonde girl who was contentedly eating her cold food. "You're only digging yourself a deeper grave."

"Pshaw, I'm not worried." Sam answered, already finishing the bowel. "What are we gonna eat for our contest, anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Carly said. "We're going to need something that's quick to make and we can make lots of."

"Ramen!" Naruto happily yelled, since his favorite food fit the criteria.

"That noodley stuff you made us for dinner on Monday?" Sam asked Naruto, who grinned and nodded. "I'm game, that stuff was tasty. How much we talkin' here?"

"How about ten bowels and a five minute time limit?" Naruto suggested. "Whoever finishes more in the time limit wins."

"Sounds good." Sam said as she plopped onto the couch while Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the kitchen, Freddie sat down in the chair nearest the door, and Carly sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

"When's the show start?" Naruto called out to the three not in the kitchen as he and Sasuke each got a glass of water.

"At seven, so we've still got plenty of time." Carly said as she clicked on the T.V., turning it to Girly Cow. "We may as well just watch T.V. till its time to get ready."

Time flew by, four of the five of them joking around as they watched mindless teen-oriented television programming. At around 5:30, Naruto stood up and walked over to the kitchen to prepare the twenty bowels of ramen. At around 6:45, while Naruto was still grueling in the kitchen, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Sasuke all walked up to the studio. Carly, Sam, and Freddie to set up the show in general, Sasuke to set up his eight dartboards. Five minutes before the show started, Carly requested that Sasuke go downstairs to help Naruto load the ramen onto two tables and that they would have them come up the elevator when it was time to introduce them.

"All right." Freddie said as he tapped a few buttons on hid laptop and picked up his camera. "We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hey!" Carly happily yelled at the camera. "I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" Sam shouted, shoving her face in front of the camera. "And this is iCarly, the only web show 104% guaranteed to put a smile on your face…"

"And scrub your toilets!" Carly finished the introductory joke. "Now, before we begin today's show, please enjoy this video of a girl launching a Fat Cake out of a trombone."

"What a waste of a perfectly good Fat Cake." Sam said, wiping away a fake tear. "Now, cue that video, Fredward!"

"Cuing!" Freddie said as he swung the screen forward and played the video, which didn't even last one full minute.

"Now, to really kick off tonight's rockin' show, we're having a little contest." Carly told the viewers. "See, my brother, Spencer, offered to put up two students from Japan who are here for a foreign exchange program, and one of them challenged Sam to an eating contest. They also bet on who the winner will be, and whoever wins gets to ask the loser any question they want, which they must answer honestly. So, allow me to introduce our two new friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" The elevator door opened, and Naruto and Sasuke came in wheeling two tables with ten bowels of ramen on them each. "Now, Naruto, do all out viewers a favor and tell them the rules for this contest!"

"Sure thing, Carly!" Naruto happily yelled, facing the camera, while Sasuke walked over and sat on the car hood. "Well, like I'm sure Carly told you all, me and Sam made a bet on this contest. See, the two of us have five minutes to eat as much of our own ten bowels of ramen as possible. So," he walked over and sat in one of the two chairs Sam had pulled up and she did the same, "whenever you're ready, start the countdown, Freddie."

"Okay." the boy behind the camera said. "Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Both Naruto and Sam tore into the ramen, Sam using a mixture of a fork and a spoon, while Naruto used a pair of chopsticks. As Sam finished her fourth bowel, Naruto, with there still more that three minutes on the clock, slammed down his tenth bowel.

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed while grinning like a madman.

"Ah, chiz." Sam said, slightly upset at losing the bet, but more so curious at what Naruto would ask her. "Well, go ahead, ask your question."

"Gladly." Naruto said, leaning in toward her ear and cupping his hand in front of his mouth so nobody else would hear when he quietly asked "So, do you like Freddie?" Sam's face instantly became red and she began sputtering out nonsensical words. "C'mon Sam, it's a simple yes or no question."

"Y-yes." Sam quietly said, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear her admitting to liking as big a dork as Freddie.

Naruto smiled, content with the answer. "I thought as much. Well, that's the end of our eating contest." Naruto then wheeled Sam's table over to the car hood, sat down on it, and resumed eating.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at him, getting over her embarrassment. "I'm still eating that!" She walked over to the table, picked up a bowel and her fork, and walked back to the center of the room with Carly, who was staring at her with a bewildered expression on her face. "What? It's good food." She slurped the contents down and placed the bowel and fork in the seat of the tiny red car next to her.

"Anyway, onto one of our most popular segments here on iCarly…" Carly began as she clapped her hands once.

"Messin' with Lewbert!" Carly and Sam yelled simultaneously. The screen swung forward again to reveal Lewbert, who was putting away his mop and sitting down at his desk.

"There's Lewbert, my nasty doorman." Carly said to the camera. "As you can see, he's just finished mopping the lobby."

"But what you _can't_ see," Sam continued, "is that it was raining outside at that very moment, and mud was everywhere. Now, watch what happens when Naruto runs in from outside after running around in the park."

The video continued as video-Naruto ran in, his sandals coated in mud, leaving the mixture of water and dirt wherever he stepped, which he made sure was as much of the linoleum floor as possible.

_"Yeeeagh!" Lewbert screeched at the 'innocent' Naruto. "My lobby!! I just mopped!"_

_"Yeah, well I just ran through the mud and rain, but I'm not having a seizure about it." Naruto replied as he walked around some more._

_"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!" Lewbert screeched at Naruto, swinging his mop at him. Naruto grabbed it out of his hands and shoved the still wet, and very dirty, end of the mop into Lewbert's mouth._

_"Sure thing!"_ _Naruto cheerfully replied as he ran up the stairs, leaving a trail of mud behind him._

The screen swung back and the camera centered on Carly and Sam, who were laughing hysterically at Lewbert's misfortune. "That just goes to show you not to swing a wet mop at Naruto." Sam said through laughter.

"You got that right!" Naruto yelled, grinning, as he pushed the now ramen-less table to the side of the car.

"And now, it's time for some…" Sam said as she clicked a button on her remote.

"RANDOM DANCING!!" the disembodied voice called out as the normal lights dimmed and strobe lights began flickering and music bean playing, causing Sam and Carly to flail about randomly. Naruto burst out laughing and even Sasuke couldn't suppress the chuckles that escaped his mouth.

"Whew!" Carly breathlessly exclaimed as the music stopped and the lights returned to normal. "Next up, Sasuke is gonna do something even we're not sure of!" Sasuke stood up and walked over so he was standing between Carly and Sam and facing Freddie and the camera, his trademark apathetic look upon his face. "Why don't you tell us what you're gonna be doin, Sasuke."

"Sure." Sasuke replied in his monotonous voice. "As you can see," he said as Freddie moved the camera around the room, zooming in on each of the six dartboards, one above the door, one at eye-level on the wall behind Freddie, on top of The Seat Of Sitting, one on the ground by the small red car where Sam had put her empty bowel, one on the rafters, and one on the window that opened out to the street, "there are six dartboards scattered across the room," he then lifted up his hands, revealing the six darts and the blindfold, "and now I'm sure you can guess what I'm going to do." He put the blindfold on and held three darts in each hand in a Wolverine-like pose. "Nobody move." Sasuke then jumped into the air spinning, and did half a back flip so he was facing the ground, and released the darts. When he landed, he looked at Freddie. "_Now_ look at the dartboards." Freddie moved the cameras view, looking at each dartboard, where one of the six darts and landed _perfectly_ in the center each.

"Whoa!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie gasped at the same time, beyond amazed at the miraculous feat. They then looked at Sasuke with amazed looks on their faces.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Sam shouted at Sasuke, who merely smirked.

"How did you do that?!" Freddie asked the older boy.

"Lots of practice." Sasuke simply replied.

"Something you definitely don't have when dealing with girls, huh, Geek?" Sam taunted Freddie.

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie yelled at the blonde girl as he changed to the b-cam and walked over to her. "I'm sick and tired of your insults!"

"Guys, not on the show!" Carly hissed at her two best friends, who ignored her.

"You've never done anything about it before, and you won't start now, Nub!" Sam yelled back at him.

"Um," Carly said, looking at the camera, "apparently it's time for…"

"A new segment called 'I shut them up.'" Sasuke finished, clearly annoyed as Carly gave him a questioning look. Sasuke walked over to the two of them, but they didn't notice. Sasuke lifted his hands up as Freddie began his retort.

"How do you know I won'-mmph!" Freddie exclaimed as Sasuke moved his hands forward and together, effectively shutting them up.

"Later." Sasuke said, looking at the camera and then walking away, revealing what he had done: when he moved his hands together, that wasn't all he had moved, he had also moved Sam and Freddie's heads together, causing their argument to be swallowed up by the _kiss_ he had forced them into.

* * *

So, how's that for a cliffhanger? The more you girls and guys review, the quicker I update!

As a special treat, here's a preview of the next chapter to all my amazing readers: "You know what they say." he said, moving his head closer to hers. "Third time's the charm."


	8. iReveal a Secret or Two

I hope all you girls and guys are ready to process this with you minds, because this chapter is without a doubt the most important yet… What? I'm not going to tell you, read and find out just why it's so important. Oh, yeah, Creddie fans, you may want to avert your eyes, to you, this might get ugly. Seddie fans should enjoy it very much though, if you get what I'm saying.

P.S. LONG LIVE ITACHI!!!! That is all, please enjoy.

* * *

"_Later." Sasuke said, looking at the camera and then walking away, revealing what he had done: when he moved his hands together, that wasn't all he had moved, he had also moved Sam and Freddie's heads together, causing their argument to be swallowed up by the _kiss_ he had forced them into._

Sam and Freddie stared at each other wide-eyed, a deep red color crawling onto their faces, too shocked by the normally apathetic Sasuke's actions. Carly was staring at her two lip-locked best friends, also in a state of shock. Naruto stared at Sasuke as he walked out of the studio and towards their room, a large grin plastered to on his face from his best friend's action. Ten seconds later, no longer being able to contain it, he burst out into hysterical laughter, causing the three other people in the room to break out of their trance-like states. When Sam and Freddie broke apart they gave each other a fleeting embarrassed look before looking down at the floor in front of them.

"Uh, well…" Carly said, moving in front of Sam and Freddie, obscuring the immobile camera's view of the two embarrassed teens. "We're gonna cut tonight's show a bit early tonight. See you next week, here at iCarly .com , where hopefully it'll be normal again." She turned off the camera and looked over at the still guffawing Naruto and then over to her two flustered best friends. '_Oh, I can_ _just _see_ the comments now._'

"CARLY!" Spencer's voice echoed up from the loft. "COME DOWN HERE!" He didn't sound angry, in fact, he sounded excited, and a small bit scared.

"Coming!" Carly shouted, giving Sam and Freddie one last look before darting out of the room.

"Well," Naruto said, hopping off the car hood and suppressing his laughter, "I think I'll leave you two alone." With that, he left Sam and Freddie in an awkward situation.

"Soo…" Freddie said, trying to relieve the tension. "Um, sorry about that."

"U-umm, yeah." Sam embarrassedly replied. "Besides, it's not your fault. I was just…"

"Just what, Sam?" Freddie asked, curious to the end of the sentence she had cut off.

"It's nothing." Sam replied, looking away, blushing again.

"Tell me." Freddie said, a sudden sense of de ja vu washing over him.

"It's just…" Sam began, looking at him again, blushing anew. "I was expecting my second kiss to be better than that, y'know?"

"Yeah. But…" Freddie said, an idea forming in his head. "You know what they say." he said, moving his head closer to hers. "Third time's the charm."

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression on her face before she could find her voice. "Freddork, you better not-!" He halted her talking by pressing his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss. He moved his hands up from his sides, placing his left one on her waist, while he ran his right one up to her cheek and caressed it, causing her to let out a tiny whimper and snake her arms around his neck. He pulled her slender body fully against his before slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for the entrance that she hesitantly gave him, but she was glad she did when he ran his rough tongue over hers, causing her to let out a low, pleasured moan. She became braver and pushed her tongue forward and into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, causing him to groan into her mouth as he did the same to her. She pulled him closer to him, relishing the feeling of his body against hers, his lips against hers, his tongue against hers, moaning again when he lightly nipped on her bottom lip. They were so enveloped in their make out session that they didn't hear the door open. They _did_, however, hear Carly's scream of joy. The two of them broke apart quickly, looking at the door, and seeing Carly, who was jumping up and down and grinning, Naruto, who merely smiled at the two, and Spencer, who was rubbing his chin and nodding in an approving manner.

"OHMIGAWD!" Carly yelled happily, still jumping up and down.

"C-Carly!" Sam stuttered, her and Freddie's faces turning beet-red. "Spencer, Naruto! This isn't-!"

"Oh, don't even try the whole 'this isn't what it looks like' routine." Naruto said, grinning amusedly at his two blushing friends. "Cuz I'm pretty sure it _is_ what it looks like." The two of them blushed even deeper.

"U-umm…" Freddie stuttered, no coherent thought able to be processed within the confines of his mind. Spencer, thankfully, noticed the awkward situation his little sister's two best friends were in and decided to help out.

"Come on you two." The older man said, not looking at Sam and Freddie, but at Carly and Naruto. "Let's not make them talk about it if they don't want to." Sam and Freddie looked at him, their thanks evident in their gazes, while Carly looked at him, a slightly sadden look on her face, and Naruto looked at him, smiling slightly at his thought to save the two of them from further embarrassment.

"S-so." Sam nervously said, trying to break the ice. "Why'd you scream, Spencer?"

"Oh, I saw what Sasuke did on the show tonight." Spencer said, causing the two of them to blush anew, but all traces of it vanished at his next words. "And then the freezer caught on fire."

"What?!" Sam asked, gaping at Spencer, her blush totally gone.

"How?!" Freddie asked, laughing, his blush also completely gone.

"I'm still wondering the same thing." Spencer said thoughtfully, not understanding how something as cold as a freezer could spontaneously burst into flames.

"I've seen some strange stuff, but that manages to take third place." Naruto chuckled.

"What take first and second place?" Carly asked, interested.

"Sorry, can't tell you." Naruto said, an apologetic smile appearing on his face. "It deals with our job. No, wait, number one doesn't. That's definitely when Gai-sensei and Lee get all teary and hug."

"That sounds…" Freddie began.

"Creepy." Sam finished, looking over at Freddie for half a second.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said, shuddering, while the other four in the room chuckled at his reaction.

"So, what randomly made you three come up here, anyway?" Sam asked after they stopped chuckling.

"Oh, yeah!" Spencer said, brightening up instantly. "Well, I was thinkin' we should take Naruto and Sasuke out to one of the National Parks around here, so tomorrow, I'm taking all of us to Mt. Rainer National Park!" He threw his arms up in the air in excitement.

"Awesome." Sam, though nowhere near as excitedly as Spencer did.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed. "But what about my mom? How are you going to convince her to let me come?"

"Oh, I already took care of that." Spencer answered, waving a hand in front of his face. "I told her we were going to a safety seminar about 'The Wonders of Round Edges.'"

"She would believe that, wouldn't she?" Sam asked, clearly amused at how clever and appropriate the lie was.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed, ignoring the quip about his mother. "So, when are we goin'?"

"Well, since it takes about an hour to get there, probably at about noon." Spencer replied. "And we'll probably be there for a few hours."

"Ugh, that means I have to get up before noon." Sam complained.

"Oh, no, God forbid the great Sam Puckett has to wake up before noon." Freddie said sarcastically, earning him a slap to the back of the head that didn't seem to have much force behind it. "Sam!"

"Yes, Fredward?" Sam asked 'innocently.'

"Aww, how cute, their first fight as a couple." Naruto joked, a grin plastering itself to his face when their faces instantly turned dark red. "My work here is done. G'night all." With that, everyone's favorite blond-headed Jinchuuriki walked down the hall and into his and Sasuke's room.

"Um, um…" Carly stumbled out in an attempt to relieve the awkward silence that had settled. "S-so, are you staying the night, Sam?"

"Y-yeah." Sam stuttered, embarrassed once again. "I-I'll be in your room." She ran out of the studio and down the hall into Carly's room.

"And I'll see you guys tomorrow." Freddie squeaked out before running out of the studio and down the stairs, the sound of a door slamming reaching their ears several seconds later.

"Oh boy." The Shay siblings said at the same time, wondering if the next day would be the same.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Sam, good night Spencer." Carly said, hugging her older brother.

"Good night, kiddo." Spencer said as they left the studio and walked their respective ways.

"Sam!" Carly said as she bounded into her room, finding her sitting on the windowsill gazing out of the window and sighing occasionally. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Carls." Sam said, somewhat sadly.

"C'mon, Sam." Carly said, sitting down next to her and giving her a quick, comforting hug. "You can tell me, I'm you're best friend."

"Yeah, I know, Carly." Sam said, still not looking at her. "It's just…"

"Just what, Sam?" Carly asked, truly concerned.

"Do you…" Sam whispered so low Carly almost couldn't just quite hear what she was saying. "Do you think Freddie likes me?"

"What?!" Carly whisper-yelled. "Sam, you like Freddie?" Sam only nodded shyly, something that was very out-of-character for her. "Since when?"

"Since our kiss in January." Sam mumbled, clearly becoming even more embarrassed.

"Aww." Carly cooed, changing her clothes for bed as Sam did the same. "How romantic." Sam blushed even deeper. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, which one of you started the kiss me, Spencer, and Naruto saw?"

"He did." Sam said meekly, looking down at the floor.

"I think that means he _does_ like you." Carly said knowingly as she slipped into bed, a smile on her face. "Think about it for a while, Sam. I'm sure you'll think the same thing. Night."

"Night, Carly." Sam said as she crawled into her own bed, which Spencer had so graciously bought just for when she stayed the night, a large smile making its way onto her face. "And thanks." Little did anyone within 8C or 8D know, the next day would drastically change all of their lives forever.

It was 11:50 the next morning when Freddie came walking into Carly and Spencer's apartment, noticing Naruto and Sasuke first, since they were sitting on the couch, conversing in rapid Japanese. Sasuke was wearing a white shirt similar to the one he wore the day they met, albeit the opening went all the way down to his waist, exposing part of his chest and stomach, his headband, black elbow-length gloves, a blue pair of pants that had the hem going up slightly over his stomach, a purple rope acting as a belt, and his black sandals. Naruto was wearing his bright orange pants, a black and orange jacket, his headband, and his blue sandals. "Hey guys." Freddie said as he walked in.

"What's up?" Naruto happily said, looking up from the conversation he was having with Sasuke, who merely 'hn-ed.'

"Hey, where are Sam, Carly, and Spencer?" Freddie asked, looking around and not seeing any of them.

"Miss your girlfriend already?" Naruto teased, chuckling when Freddie's face turned red. "Relax, I'm just kidding. The girls are upstairs finishing getting dressed and Spencer-san is in his bathroom with a fire extinguisher. Apparently his bathtub caught on fire." Freddie looked at him, the look on his face both amused and confused at the same time. "Yeah, I dunno."

"Whew!" Spencer said, coming out of his room, trusty fire extinguisher in hand, truly showing his bathtub had indeed burst into flames. "Oh, hey Freddie. The girls done yet?"

"Yeah!" Carly called as both she and Sam came down the stairs, both dressed in normal attire for the two of them. Sam and Freddie blushed when they looked at each other and quickly diverted their gazes. This caused Naruto to snicker quietly to himself.

"So!" Spencer said, drawing all the attention to himself and away from Sam and Freddie. "Who's ready to go see some National Park action?!"

"Woo!" Everyone else but Sasuke called out in mock enthusiasm.

"Okay, guys, no need to be hurtful." Spencer said, a faux look of hurt coming across his face. "Now, lets go." The five of them followed him over to the elevator, which they took down to the lobby.

"GYAAH!" Lewbert screeched. "PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY! GET OUT!"

"Do I need to get your mop again?" Naruto taunted as the six of them walked out of the apartment complex. They could hear Lewbert's incoherent yelling even in the parking lot.

"Alright kiddos." Spencer said as he opened up a black SUV. "Pile on in."

"Whose car is this, Spence?" Carly asked as she climbed in shotgun, Sam and Freddie sat in the middle row, though with the middle seat vacant between them, and Naruto and Sasuke getting in the far back.

"Socko's uncle Otto's." Spencer replied as he started up the car and began driving towards their desired destination. Roughly one hour of iSpy, random music, and even more random conversations towards which Sasuke out no input, they arrived at Mt. Rainer National Park. "Well, here we are!"

"Whoa!" Carly said, amazed as they left the parking lot and looked at the serene sight in front of them. "This place is beautiful." Freddie, and even Sam had to agree with her. Everyone there was enthralled by the beauty as they continued walking closer and closer to a clearing. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke that is.

"_Sasuke, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a real bad feeling all of a sudden."_ Naruto told his teammate in rapid Japanese.

_"You're not the only one, Naruto."_ Sasuke replied back, also in Japanese as they appeared in the clearing, nobody else around for miles… or so it seemed.

"Hey, what's wrong, you guys seem awful quiet today." Spencer said as he, Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked back at the two shinobi. The next few seconds were like a blur to them. One second, Sasuke was completely still, the next, he had four shuriken in his hand and threw them towards, but behind, the group, causing the sound of clanking metal to ring through their ears as Sasuke's shuriken hit four shuriken that were aimed at the four Americans.

"Get the fuck out here!" Sasuke growled as he and Naruto jumped into defensive poses in front of their friends. "All nineteen of you!"

"S-Sasuke, Naruto, what's going on?" Carly asked, clearly terrified as she held her brother tightly.

"Fucking Otonin." Sasuke answered as, like he had said, nineteen men all wearing the same outfit wielding a kunai in their right hands came out. They were all wearing brown pants, a gray and black camo shirt, a mask obscuring the bottom half of their faces, and a bandanna with a sound note on it.

"That's right." Generic Otonin Number Eleven said. "Now why don't you and the Kyuubi brat just move aside so we can finish our mission and kill those four." This terrified the four it was being directed at.

"Don't worry." Naruto told the four of them, a reassuring smile on his face that convinced them not to. "As long as we're here, nothing's gonna happen."

"But Naruto!" Spencer said, clearly concerned for the younger boy's safety.

"Naruto's right: don't worry, we'll keep you safe no matter the cost." Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai seemingly from within his shirt.

"Besides, there's a bright side to all this: you're about to find out our job _and_ Sam's about to get herself a slave for the week." Naruto said, facing the Otonin and placing his fingers up in front of his face in the shape of a cross.

"But-!" all four of them said, but Naruto cut them off.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" the blond yelled, and the once thought to be impossible happened: the clearing became filled with people as one Naruto became one thousand, some on the ground, most on the trees.

"Oh…" Carly and Spencer said simultaneously, surprised beyond all belief.

"my…" Sam continued, looking around in total shock and awe.

"God." Freddie finished, also looking around and finding no possible explanation.

"You dumbass Otonin never learn, do you?" Naruto (The original) growled, his nails on his hands and feet as well as his already large canines growing and sharpening, his whisker marks thickening and growing, his already spiky hair becoming even more so, and his eyes morphing from their normal sea-blue to a blood red similar to Sasuke's eye color, his pupils transforming themselves into vertical slits, much like a fox. **"You mess with my friends and you mess with me. Now I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with the most powerful shinobi in the world!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

Their secret is finally revealed! Just how will the iCarly gang react to this startling revelation? C'mon people, you know the drill, review and I post faster. Man, you girls and guys have no idea how hard my heart was beating when I was writing the last seventeen paragraphs lol.

Here's another special preview for next chapter: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY BLEW YOUR COVER?!" she yelled, bashing both Naruto and Sasuke on the head, sending them crashing into the concrete floor, causing two small craters to form where their heads met the ground.

A cookie for whoever can guess said that particular line.

On a technical note, I'm not sure if Mt. Rainer National Park is an hour away from Seattle, but lets say it is, for exposition's sake if nothing else.


	9. iGo to Konoha

What's up all? Ready for the next chapter? And a cookie for anybody who happened to guess Tsunade!

* * *

"Shi-shinobi?" Carly shakily asked as she, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie looked around at the one thousand Narutos in total shock and awe.

"That's right." Sasuke answered, looking at the four of them an even more serious look than normal on his face. "Now, Naruto, why don't you take care of these lowlifes, I'm sure these four would like an explanation as to what the Hell's going on."

"**Heh, I guess you're right.**" Naruto chuckled. "**Now let's go!**" All one thousand of the Naruto's charged forward and the sound of the Otonin screaming could be heard. "**U! Zu!**" Sasuke and the iCarly gang looked up and saw that Naruto and his Bunshin had kicked all nineteen of the Otonin into the air. "**Ma! Ki!**" The Otonin disappeared within a mass of Narutos. "**Naruto! 4K! Rendan!**" All of the Naruto clones vanished in a large puff of smoke, revealing the nineteen Otonin several hundred feet in the air, all beaten to the point of unconsciousness. They all fell very quickly to the ground, resulting in many sickening thuds as their bodies met with the cold, hard ground. "Whew!" Naruto exhaled as he landed, his eyes, teeth, nails, whisker marks, and voice all going back to normal. He looked over at his friends and let out a loud sigh. "Man, not even a week here and our cover's blown. Kami, Baa-chan's gonna be pissed. Hey, Sasuke! What do ya wanna do with these guys?"

"Bring them with us." Sasuke said, retracting his left hand into his sleeve, earning him four startled looks from Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie.

"What do you mean bring them with us?!" Freddie asked clearly alarmed.

"Relax." Sasuke said, pulling his hand back out of his shirt, clutching a scroll. "I didn't mean back to Seattle. I meant back to Konoha. Now get over here, Naruto." The blond boy nodded and walked over to the Uchiha prodigy.

"What's Konoha?" Sam asked, both excited and curious, seeing as how ninja were still alive and kicking.

Sasuke smirked. "Why bother telling you when we can show you." he said as he unfurled the scroll and spun it, while both he and Naruto bit their right thumbs, causing them to bleed profusely. Both of them placed their thumbs on the scroll and ran them down its length, which caused it to rapidly multiply in length as Sasuke let it go and it created a large circle in midair around the six of them and the nineteen Otonin. The two of them both began moving their hands in rapid, intricate patterns, both of them stopping with the index and middle fingers of each hand extended upward while the ring fingers and pinkys were intertwined.

"Ninpou: Kotsu-shudan no Jutsu! (1)" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as a flash of bright light erupted, blinding Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie. They then felt incredibly woozy as they felt like they were spinning and being lifted into the air. Several seconds later, they all landed on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke on their feet, the rest on their stomachs.

"Oww!" Carly moaned as she, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie all stood up and looked around. They noticed they were in a gated off area in front of a very large tower.

"My head." Sam complained as she stumbled slightly, falling into Freddie, who supported her weight all the while blushing.

"Heh heh." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Sorry about the landing."

"It's fine, Naruto." Spencer said as he dusted himself and looked around at the architecture in awe.

"You've gotta be kidding me, you two blew your cover in less than a week?" A voice drawled out in English from a door at the base of the tower. The six of them looked over and saw Shikamaru walking out, Ino to his right, and Chouji to his left. "But why am I not surprised?"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto jovially called to his lazy friend. "Chouji, Ino!"

"Ugh, Naruto, you idiot!" Ino reprimanded the whiskered boy, ignoring the Americans nearby. "How could you blow your cover so soon?"

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively. "It's not my fault the Otonin attacked us while we were in a clearing!" On the word 'Otonin,' he gestured to the nineteen unconscious men still lying on the ground.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru sighed out as he looked at the men. "Ino, go get your dad, Chouji, go get Ibiki-sensei and take them to the Torture and Interrogation Department, we need to get info outta these guys."

"Right." They both said as they ran off in separate directions to find the specified people.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Well, you guys better take them up to see Tsunade-sama and explain the situation."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh this time. "Follow us, you four." They complied, following Sasuke and Naruto into the doorway that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had walked out of, down a hallway, up several flights of stairs, down another hallway that had five pictures on one wall, one of Tsunade, one of a man that looked remarkably like Naruto, one of an old man, one of a man with silver-white hair, and one of a man with long black hair. The six of them stopped in front of a door at the end of the very same hallway. "Well, here we are."

"This won't end well…" Naruto said, a look similar to when Freddie was recoiling from Sam appearing on his face. "Here it goes." Naruto opened the door and the six of them walked in to find Tsunade sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She looked up and a frown set itself upon her face when she saw who it was. "H-hey, Baa-chan."

"Naruto." Tsunade replied, maintaining a levelheaded demeanor. "Sasuke. Why are they here?" She accentuated the word 'they' by tilting her head in the direction of Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie.

"Well, that's the thing, Baa-chan." Naruto answered, laughing nervously. "See, we kinda sorta blew our cover."

Tsunade sighed, stood up, and walked around her desk so that she was in front of the two young shinobi. She sighed again as she looked at the Americans. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY BLEW YOUR COVER?!" she yelled, bashing both Naruto and Sasuke on the head, sending them crashing into the concrete floor, causing two small craters to form where their heads met the ground.

"I like her." Sam whispered to Carly, who merely shook her head and laughed lightly, more perturbed at the fact that the busty woman had caused craters in the ground merely by punching them into the ground.

Tsunade leaned down, picked them both up by the collar, and began shaking them violently when she stood upright again. "YOU IDIOTS HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN GONE FOR A SINGLE WEEK AND YOU'VE ALREADY BLOWN IT!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"

"It wasn't our fault." Sasuke said, his voice sounding slightly distorted from how violently Tsunade was shaking the two of them. "Blame the Otonin who attacked us."

"Wait, Otonin?" Tsunade asked, ceasing in her shaking of the two, who nodded when they stopped moving. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, if you don't believe us, go ahead and ask them." Naruto said, gesturing towards Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Well?" Tsunade asked the four of them, letting go of Naruto and Sasuke, who sighed. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Spencer replied meekly, clearly intimidated by Tsunade's monstrous strength. "It's all true." Carly, Sam, and Freddie all violently nodded their heads in agreement.

Tsunade laughed at this. "Relax, there's no need to be scared. Unless, of course, you disrespect me…" The four Americans paled slightly when she said that.

"Easiest way to do that's to call her Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled, grinning like an idiot. This earned him an elbow in the face from the woman. "OWW!!"

"Well, we wouldn't _ever_ do that, would we kiddos?" Spencer nervously asked the three kids next to him.

"Nope!" Carly agreed with her big brother.

"Wouldn't think of it." Freddie also agreed, not wanting _another_ violent blonde on his case all the time.

"What's that even mean, anyway?" Sam asked in her typical way of destroying the mood.

"It means grandma!" Naruto yelled, earning him a hammer strike to the stomach. "OWW!! Again!"

"You, a grandma?" Spencer asked, clearly confused by the statement. "But you only look twenty five."

"Why thank you." Tsunade said sweetly to him, enjoying the compliment.

"Baa-chan's actually _fifty_ five!" Naruto called, not knowing when enough was enough.

"STOP TALKING!" Tsunade yelled as she wheeled around and pimp-slapped Naruto into the wall behind him.

"I stand corrected. I _really_ like her." Sam corrected herself to Carly, staring at Tsunade in awe. Carly rolled her eyes and giggled at her best friends choice in role models.

"Anyway…" Tsunade sighed, walking over to her desk and writing something on a scroll. "Sasuke, what did you guys do with the Otonin?"

"Well," Sasuke began, "Naruto beat all of them unconscious, we brought all of them here with us, and when we arrived, we ran into Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, who went to get Yamanaka-san and Ibiki-sensei and take them to the Torture and Interrogation Department."

"Good." Tsunade said, relieved that Shikamaru had been the one to bump into them first. She then looked over at the Americans, Spencer in particular. "Spencer, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Spencer asked, wondering what it was.

"Is there a vacant apartment in your apartment complex?" Tsunade questioned.

"Umm…" Spencer said, thinking about it. "You know what, one just down the hall from us was just vacated the other day."

"Good." Tsunade said, picking up the scroll she had just finished writing on. "SHIZUNE! COME IN HERE!"

Ten seconds later, Shizune ran into the room, Tonton hot at her heels. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" She looked to her right and noticed their guests. "Oh, hello!" Tonton oinked in greeting.

"Shizune," Tsunade said, walking to her and handing her the scroll, "go find everyone on this scroll, tell them to pack, and get here immediately, because they're going to help these two."

"Hai!" Shizune answered, bowing to Tsunade. "Oh, and Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama has arrived."

"Very well." Tsunade acknowledged, sitting down at her desk. "Please send him in." Shizune bowed one last time before leaving the room. Seconds later, Gaara walked into the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Gaara!" Naruto happily called upon seeing his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto." Gaara answered back, smiling softly at his friend. "Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted back.

"Why are the two of you back so soon?" the sleep-deprived Kazekage asked the two before him. "I heard your mission was going to be for a full nine months." Naruto chuckled, shook his head, and pointed behind Gaara to the four that he didn't notice when he entered the room. Gaara looked back at them, then back to Naruto. "Blew your cover?"

"Uh huh." Naruto sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head. Gaara rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at how short of a time it took for him to do so.

"So, Gaara," Tsunade said, looking at the young Kage, "what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Actually," Gaara began, "I wish to help out with Naruto and Sasuke's mission, seeing as how I never paid back my debt to Konoha."

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly, happy that Gaara may be joining them.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, a small trace of doubt flashing across her young err… old face. "Who would be in charge of Suna while you were away?"

"Temari offered to be the stand-in Kazekage during my absence." Gaara answered.

"Well," Tsunade sighed, "if you're sure. Besides, it seems the additional help I requested has arrived."

As if on cue, the door chose that particular moment to open, and in walked Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Ino, each one carrying a large bag in their hands.

"Really, guys?" Kakashi amusedly asked his two students. "Not even a week?" He then turned to Itachi. "You owe me 100,000 Ryo, Itachi."

"Hn." the elder Uchiha replied simply.

'_Yeah,'_ Carly thought looking at Itachi, then at Sasuke, then back at Itachi, _'they are _sooo_ related.'_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto joyously called as he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug that she returned as Sasuke did the same to Sakura, albeit with no words being spoken and not as tight of a hug.

"Tsunade-sama, can we just get this over with, I'm tired." Shikamaru asked of the Hokage, stifling a yawn.

"Geez, Shikamaru, you're so lazy." Ino jokingly complained to her boyfriend.

"Annoying woman." Shikamaru muttered quietly, but Ino, and the iCarly gang all heard it.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, her voice coated with fake sweetness.

"Nothing." the lazy genius replied, not wanting to get hit.

"I thought so." Ino replied, patting his head as if he were a dog. This caused him to sigh.

'_Wow, I've never heard anyone sigh so much in my life.'_ Freddie thought, looking at Shikamaru.

"All right, all right, that's enough." Tsunade said, clapping her hands for emphasis. "Now, as you all know, the mission's specifications have most certainly taken a turn for the worse. Ino, has your father been able to find anything out from the Otonin yet?"

"No, daddy said it would take at least a day or two to break through the barrier blocking their memories." Ino answered.

"I see." Tsunade pondered, her hand on her chin. "Well, we're going to have to assume this is Orochimaru's doing, so that's why I'm sending you six, as well as Gaara, who volunteered himself, to go back with these six," she gestured towards Naruto, Sasuke, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie, "and provide backup in case some thing like this happens again. Do you all understand?"

"Hai!" all of the shinobi in the room replied.

"Good." Tsunade said, smiling. "Now, Naruto, Sasuke, take care of it." The two aforementioned shinobi nodded and Sasuke pulled out the scroll he used to teleport them all there in the first place.

"Say hi to Ero-sennin for me!" Naruto called to Tsunade, who smiled and nodded, as he and Sasuke began doing the same hand movements as earlier.

"Ninpou: Kotsu-shudan no Jutsu!" the two shinobi called out for a second time as the familiar sensation of nausea set in and the flash of light erupted, bringing them all back to Washington.

* * *

So, what will happen now that Kakashi, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara have come into the picture? One word: utter chaos. Well, now that the chapter's over, you all know what to do by now, right?

(1)Ninpou: Kotsu-shudan no Jutsu means: Ninja technique: Transportation Jutsu


	10. iHead back to Seattle

Hey, whats up boys and girls? Sorry I haven't updated recently, but college is a total drag. So, please enjoy the next chapter of iMeet a Jinchuuriki and an Avenger!

* * *

"Ugh, I am never gonna get used to that landing." Sam complained as she, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer stood up in the clearing back at Mt. Rainer National Park, dusting themselves off.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, it took me a while to get used to it too." Naruto said, grinning at his four friends.

"That's only because you're an idiot, Dobe." Sasuke coolly said, not missing a beat.

"What was that, Teme?" Naruto asked, lightly glaring at his best friend,

"Oh, don't even start you two." Sakura growled, rubbing her temples. Both of them instantly shut up.

"Now, now, Sakura." Kakashi said, chuckling. "No need to sound so angry. And besides, don't you think some introductions are in order?"

"I guess." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"'Atta girl." Kakashi chuckled again before looking at the four Americans in front of him, lifting his right hand up to his right eyebrow, putting his index and middle finger against it, and tipping them to the four of them. "Yo! Name's Kakashi Hatake, what's up?"

Sakura sighed before looking over at the four and smiling sweetly at them. "Hiya! I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shyly said to them, barely stuttering. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru sighed before yawning loudly. "Shikamaru Nara."

"Stop being so lazy and rude!" Ino said to Shikamaru, playfully hitting him on the arm, earning an incoherent mumble from her boyfriend. She then faced the four and said, "My name's Ino Yamanaka."

"My name is Gaara." Gaara calmly and evenly said to the four.

"Hn." Itachi said in a way reminiscent to the way Sasuke introduced himself to Carly and Spencer. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Hi!" Spencer said brightly, even though Gaara creeped him the hell out. "I'm Spencer Shay."

"I'm Carly Shay." Carly said, smiling at the shinobi in front of her, still not believing the past hour of her life. "Nice to meet you."

"What is up?!" Sam happily exclaimed, causing Kakashi to let out an amused chuckled. "I'm Sam Puckett."

"Hello." Freddie simply said to the new people in his life. "I'm Freddie Benson."

"So, um," Spencer said, a look of realization on his face, "I just realized the SUV we took here can only fit eight people…"

"Oh, that's no problem." Kakashi said, smiling lightly under his epic mask of epicness. He then looked over at Carly and Sam. "Well, it isn't as long as you two don't mind having Itachi and Gaara on your laps."

"Huh?" the two girls questioned, clearly confused as to why the two guys would be on their laps and not vice-versa. Kakashi merely chuckled again as Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Itachi all put their right hands in front of their faces, their index and middle fingers extended upwards.

"Henge no Jutsu!" the five of them called and they and their bags all vanished in a puff of smoke similar to when Naruto's clones vanished. When the smoke dissipated, the boys were gone. In Naruto's place was a small orange fox that yipped happily before leaping into Hinata's arms, where it cuddled up. In Sasuke's place was a small, pitch-black raven that let out a shrill caw before flying up and perching itself upon Sakura's shoulder. Where Shikamaru was situated there now stood a small deer that seemed to let out a yawn before shambling over to Ino, who bent down and scooped the tiny animal into her arms. Where Gaara stood was now a small, raccoon-like animal that walked over to Carly, who looked at it oddly for a moment before smiling and picking it up. Lastly, where Itachi stood there was a small, pure black weasel that jumped up onto Sam's shoulder and perched itself there.

"Awesome." Sam said happily as she looked at the Itachi-weasel on her shoulder

Kakashi chuckled yet again. "I must say, I'm quite surprised at how well you four are taking all of this."

"I think we're still too much in shock to be scared or anything." Freddie said as he, Kakashi, and the girls followed Spencer, who was twirling his keys and whistling a tune, back to the car.

"That's stupid, Fredward, _you're_ stupid." Sam said, smacking Freddie in the back of the head, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh great, _another _couple like Ino and Shikamaru." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples again, causing the two teens it was directed at to blush and sputter nonsensically. This also caused the Naruto-fox to yip repeatedly, as if it he were laughing. "Judging from that I assume Naruto has said something to that effect already?"

"At least twice, I think." Carly answered the pink-haired girl, recalling directly before the game of I Never they all played.

"Sooooo, how are we gonna do this?" Spencer announced as they neared the car.

"Well," Kakashi began, "Sakura, Hinata, and Ino could sit in the back, while Carly, Sam, and Freddie sit in the middle, and I sit up in the front with you." He then turned to the six teens. "If that's fine with you guys."

"Sure/Whatever/No problem/Fine/I-It's alright/Go ahead." Carly, Sam, Freddie, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino said before piling in the car, Hinata in between Sakura and Ino in the back row, their boyfriends and bags in their laps (Or on her shoulder, in Sakura's case), Sam in between Carly and Freddie in the middle row, Gaara in Carly's lap gazing out the window and Itachi still on Sam's shoulder, Spencer in the driver's seat, and Kakashi in the passenger's seat with his bag at his feet.

"So, Mr. Hatake…" Freddie began as Spencer pulled onto the road, only to be cut off by the silver-haired man.

"No, no, please," Kakashi said, waving his hand lackadaisically at the younger boy, "call me Kakashi."

"Okay, Kakashi then." Freddie corrected. "Anyway, how come nobody in the world knows about your guys' existence?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked!" Kakashi said, grinning again before turning so the totally obscured left side of his face was visible to everyone behind him. "That is a very long story, dating back hundreds of years. See, about four hundred years ago, the shinobi clan were always at war, whether it be amongst themselves, or be as hired warriors. After countless battles, the shinobi of back then became fed up with the way leaders would treat them, as well as their power, bragging as if it was their own. So, all of the shinobi used a mass genjutsu to make everybody forget their existence and then took refuge on a large island near Japan, where they cast yet another mass genjutsu to make the island physically impossible to find or be charted. And if anyone were to get anywhere relatively close to the island, they would actually pass straight over it, through it, or under it, depending on their mode of transportation."

"That's crazy." Spencer said in awe, although he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah." Carly agreed with her elder sibling. "But what's that word 'genjutsu' mean?"

"Genjutsu is one of the three types of techniques we shinobi use, along with ninjutsu and taijutsu." Kakashi explained. "Genjutsu are our illusory techniques and can make the target feel anything from torture, to a simulation of death, to the most peaceful time of their life, and since they have such devastating effects, they require large amounts of chakra, the force that allows us to perform our techniques, control. Next up is ninjutsu, our ninja techniques, which can range from the simple Bunshin no Jutsu, or Clone Jutsu, to techniques such as the Suiton: Suiryudan, or Water Release: Water Dragon Bomb. Lastly is taijutsu, which is simply physical techniques like punching and kicking, but contains the occasional jutsu, such as the Omote Renge, or Forward Lotus. And, as it just so happens, Konoha's leading genjutsu and ninjutsu experts are here with you." He smiled as he said the last sentence.

"Who are they?" Sam excitedly asked, her eyes literally brimming with joy.

"Heh, heh, heh." Kakashi chuckled. "Excited are we? Well, the genjutsu expert of our village is by far Itachi, seeing as how he can trap people in the most powerful genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi, with his Sharingan, or trap people in a basic, yet still incredibly powerful genjutsu merely by pointing at them."

"Whoa…" the iCarly gang said in total awe as Itachi nodded in solemn agreement.

"But wait." Freddie said, looking at Kakashi yet again. "What's that 'Sharingan' you mentioned?"

"This." Kakashi responded before reaching up and pulling his headband away from his left eye, revealing it to have a large scar going down it, and the eye itself to be the same as Sasuke's and Itachi's. "The Sharingan is an ocular Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, exclusive to the Uchiha clan that allows the user to copy and memorize any technique that they happen to see. And as you can see from this scar, I received mine from my closest friend shortly before he died." Freddie was about to apologize, but Kakashi merely waved it off before yanking his headband back over his eye.

"So, um, who's the ninjutsu expert you were talking about?" Carly awkwardly asked, trying to get off the depressing topic.

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "Yours truly, Sharingan no Kakashi, the man of a thousand jutsu." The three American teens stared at him in awe.

"Don't be such a showoff, sensei." Sakura sighed, albeit with a tiny smile gracing her feminine features. Kakashi responded by chuckling for umpteenbajillionth time that day.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on." Sam protested, something coming across her mind.

"Yes, yes, yes?" Kakashi jokingly responded, causing Sam, Freddie, and Spencer to chuckle, while Hinata and Carly giggled.

"That boonsheen jutsu thing you were talking about a minute ago." Sam started, looking at everyone's favorite silver-haired pervert.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked, curious as to what she wanted to know.

"You said it was simple, right?" Sam questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"That's right." Kakashi answered back.

"When Naruto did it earlier to beat the crap outta those losers, it didn't look so simple." the blonde girl told him, wondering about the aforementioned situation.

"Ah, ironically, that has a very simple answer." Kakashi said, chuckling yet again. "See, Naruto's variant of the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, is an incredibly advanced, and dangerous I might add, technique that actually makes flesh and body clones of himself. Am I correct in assuming that he made one thousand clones of himself?" Sam, Freddie, and Carly nodded. "Well, that is only possible do to Naruto's astronomically high amounts of chakra, and is impossible for anyone else in the world to accomplish."

"Why does he have so much chakra?" Sam asked, wanting to know. Kakashi smiled lightly at her.

"That's something Naruto's gonna have to tell you himself, sorry." Kakashi apologetically said to the blonde girl. "So, you guys have any more questions?"

"Nope." Freddie answered.

"I'm good." Carly replied, absentmindedly running her fingers over Gaara's furry head.

"One last one." Sam said, "What's under your mask?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kakashi seriously asked, turning so that everyone in the back could see his uncovered eye. Sam nodded in eager response. "Well, it's…" the copy Nin said, lifting his right hand up to his mask and grabbing it. His face suddenly turned cheery as he pulled down his mask revealing… another mask. "Another mask! Surprised?" Sakura, Ino, Fox-Naruto, Raven-Sasuke, and Weasel-Itachi all sighed, as did Carly and Freddie while Shikamaru continued sleeping, Gaara continued gazing out the window, noting the were pulling into a parking lot, Hinata giggled, and Sam burst out laughing at the joke. Kakashi chuckled _again_ before pulling his first mask back up.

"Well, here we are!" Spencer joyously called as he pulled into a parking spot near the back of the lot, not visible from the street. Itachi and Gaara hopped onto the top of the seat as the three teens and the two adults exited the vehicle, transforming back into themselves and stepping out when they saw that the coast was clear. Hinata and Sakura stepped out of the SUV, Naruto and Sasuke hopping onto the seat in front of them and also changing back when they saw that it was safe to. The last to get out was Ino, who unceremoniously dumped a still sleeping Deer-Shikamaru onto the seat Naruto and Sasuke just vacated, startling the lazy genius awake. He yawned before transforming back and stumbling out of the vehicle and yawning again.

"Lazy…" Ino mumbled as she playfully ruffled her boyfriend's hair, causing him to sigh again.

"So, Spencer." Kakashi said, ignoring the now laughing children and looking at the sculptor. "Who must I talk to in order to get the vacant apartment?"

"Oh, that'd be Lewbert." Spencer answered as the group walked towards the doors to Bushwell. "He's the guy at the front desk, you can't miss him."

Both Sam and Naruto scoffed before simultaneously asking "Don't you mean you can't miss his wart?"

"Come on you two, it's not that bad." Spencer said, looking down at the two troublemakers. Naruto, Sam, Carly, Freddie, and even Sasuke stared at him like he was a moron.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess." Naruto said as they walked through the doors to the lobby.

"GYYYYAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!" Lewbert screamed as the group of thirteen walked into the lobby "PEOPLE!!! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!!!!!!"

"Sheesh, you weren't kidding about that wart." Ino said, shuddering when she saw the large, hairy growth on Lewbert's cheek.

"Lewb shut up and give them an apartment so we can leave you to masturbate to your precious lobby, or whatever you do in your spare time, I really don't care." Naruto said, earning chuckles and giggles from everyone not named Uchiha Itachi.

"I don't wanna!" Lewbert sneered as he headed back to his desk and sat down.

Sakura growled, marched up to the desk, and forcefully slammed both of her hands on it, startling Lewbert. "You listen to me, you fugly son of a bitch." Sakura snarled at the now frightened man. "I have a migraine from _fucking hell_, and you really aren't helping it, so give us the goddamn apartment before I rip your balls off and force feed them to you."

"H-Here you go." Lewbert meekly replied as he handed Sakura the keys. "A-Apartment 8E. I'll take care of the legal stuff later. Bye!" Lewbert abandoned his chair before running through the door behind his desk and locking it. Sakura turned around, grinning and giving everyone a peace sign before throwing the keys to Kakashi, who caught them and put them in his pocket.

"Your girlfriend seems fun." Sam told Sasuke, who chuckled in agreement.

"We may as well head up." Itachi said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah." Kakashi said, agreeing, before looking at Spencer. "Since the elevator won't hold all of us, why don't you four head up in it and we'll meet you in your apartment to discuss what we should do next?"

"Okay." Spencer said as he headed towards the elevator. "C'mon kiddos." Carly, Sam, and Freddie followed him into the elevator, and he pressed the '8' button, causing the doors to close and the elevator to head up.

"Man, this mission just got _so_ much more complicated." Naruto complained as all of the shinobi headed up the stairs. All of them couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Now that the newest shinobi in town have an apartment (courtesy of Sakura), how will the remainder of the mission play out? Well, the only way to find out is to review as quickly as you can! Please? Besides, I'd like to know your honest opinions about my explination of why the shinobi are hidden.


	11. iAm a Jinchuuriki

Hey, how goes it? I haven't updated in quite a smidge, so as an apology, here's an extra long chapter!! XD

* * *

"All right, Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you two head into Spencer's apartment and tell them to wait in the living room while the seven of us put our bags in our apartment." Kakashi suggested as they passed in front of 8-C.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered as he pulled out the key Spencer had made for him and opened the door just as Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie stepped out of the elevator. "Hey, how ya been? I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Naruto joked, earning several chuckles and one giggle.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Carly asked, noting the absence of the bulk of their previous group.

"Putting their belongings…" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Mrs. Benson.

"Hello everyone, how was the conference on The Wonders of Round Edges?" Mrs. Benson asked as she walked into the Shay's apartment. She then noticed that everyone had a fine layer of dirt on them. "Fredward, why are you covered in dirt?! Come home right now young man, we're giving you a tick bath!" She marched over to Freddie and began dragging him to the door, ignoring his protests. She would have succeeded in her endeavor, but both Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the door, impeding her path. "Excuse me."

"Sorry." Sasuke said, but made no inclination to move. "But we're going to need him for a little while longer."

"And why is that?" Mrs. Benson asked, becoming somewhat annoyed that the two boys wouldn't let her past.

"To keep it simple: Shit went down." Naruto said, causing Sam, Freddie, and Spencer to laugh, but causing Mrs. Benson's face to contort with shock and disapproval at the use of foul language in her presence. Not two seconds later though, a gloved fist hammered into the top of his head, sending him into the ground. "OWWWW!!! Sakura!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop using foul language I wouldn't have to keep beating the stupid outta ya!" Sakura yelled as she stepped over the now floor-prone figure of Naruto, earning a laugh from Sam and a disdainful look from Mrs. Benson when she noticed Sakura's hair color.

"Oh, like you're one to talk Ms. '_I have a migraine from fucking hell_!' Naruto retorted, earning a glare from the pinkette which he returned.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun." Hinata kindly said to the grumbling boy as she walked into the room and offered him her hand to help him stand up. He smiled kindly at his timid girlfriend and took her hand.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto beamed, not dropping her hand as he lead her into the apartment.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru sighed as he and Ino walked into the apartment and past a very shocked and confused Mrs. Benson. After them, Gaara walked in, not saying anything and opting to stand next to Naruto.

"Heh heh." Kakashi chuckled as both he and Itachi also walked into the apartment. "While I may disagree with how Naruto worded it, Sasuke is indeed correct; we are going to be needing your son for a moment longer, ma'am."

"And just who might you be?" Mrs. Benson asked, suspiciously eying the masked man before her.

"Ah! How very rude of me!" Kakashi exclaimed, a look of realization coming across what little bit of his face wasn't covered by cloth. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sasuke's teacher, it's very nice to meet you." He then extended his right hand to Mrs. Benson, who shook it.

"I'm Marissa Benson." Mrs. Benson curtly replied. "If I may ask, why do you need to keep my Freddie?"

"Oh, well he and Spencer were curious about some of the rituals and customs in our small village and we were going to explain it to him." Kakashi said, lying through his teeth. "But, seeing as some of the rituals can't exactly be mentioned in mixed company, I was going to request that the girls wait upstairs until we finish that particular portion of the explanations."

"Oh!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. "Well, I'm happy to see that you're taking interest in other cultures, Fredward. All right, you can stay, but please come home when you're done. Bye." With that, she walked into the hall and into her apartment. Kakashi closed the door behind her and turned around grinning.

"Why must you be so awesome?" Sam admiringly questioned the copy-nin, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, hey, don't make his ego even more bloated than it already is." Sakura jokingly said to Sam, causing everyone but Itachi and Gaara to laugh.

"Anyways..." Kakashi said, his facial expression suddenly turning serious, "lets get down to business. Sasuke, before Naruto beat the Otonin stupid, did they say anything at all?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes one of them did." Sasuke replied, looking over at his former sensei. "One of them said, and I quote: "Now why don't you and the Kyuubi brat just move aside so we can finish our mission and kill those four.""

"Hmmmm." Kakashi pondered, placing his chin on his fist. "I have no idea why they'd want that to happen... What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"Mendouksei." Shikamaru sighed. "Well, although I can't be 100% positive of my hypothesis, it's the most probable situation I could come up with. Now, I don't know how, I don't know when, but somehow Pedo-Snake," everyone but Gaara and Itachi laughed at the new nickname for Orochimaru, "managed to learn that Naruto and Sasuke were sent here for the Intel mission. Using that, he would easily be able to figure out that Naruto, at the very least, would make some new friends, ones that couldn't possibly defend themselves from a shinobi. Using that weakness to his advantage, he would attempt to kill them. That would obviously send Naruto into a berserk rage that only Sasuke would be able to quell, but only at the expenditure of severe amounts of chakra,since Naruto would probably skip straight to Tail-Six or above, thus leaving both of them extremely exhausted and much easier to either kill, take over, or whatever."

"Yeah, way to rub it in our faces, Shikamaru." Naruto joked, nudging the lazy Nara gently in the ribs. Shikamaru, of course, sighed at the action.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many possible scenarios did you take into account?" Freddie asked, looking over at Shikamaru.

"76." Shikamaru replied, ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving from the Americans.

"And what was that whole 'Tail-Six' mumbo-jumbo you were talkin' about?" Sam asked, causing the shinobi to all cast glances at Naruto, who merely sighed.

"Guess there's no gettin' around it." Naruto sighed. "Hey Gaara, you mind?"

"No." Gaara said, looking somewhat melancholic.

"All right, you want me to explain it to you, or show you?" Naruto asked, looking over at the four Americans again.

"Showing it would probably make any explanations easier." Spencer said with in an oddly serious tone.

"All right." Naruto said back, smiling somberly. "Sasuke, you wanna help me out?"

"Sure." Sasuke said, looking over to Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer, who all looked him in the eyes, which morphed into three overlapping ellipses that formed a six-sided star shape, before they blanked out.

* * *

"Ugh, again with the headaches." Sam complained as she, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer stood up before looking around and noticing they were in a dark, dank sewer-like area that was immersed in water that reached their ankles. "Where the Hell are we?"

"Welcome to my mind." Naruto said from behind them, causing the four of them to jump slightly. They turned around and saw Naruto, who had an apologetic look on his face, and Sasuke. "Sorry about the headaches."

"It's okay." Carly assured Naruto. "But, seriously, this is your mind?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"No offense, but this place is jank." Sam said, a bored look on her face. This only made Naruto laugh, but he was cut off by a deep, ominous voice.

**"IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD ALREADY, TRY LIVING HERE!" **This voice utterly scared the four unfamiliar with the owner of the voice.

"Shut the Hell up, Fuzzball!!!" Naruto yelled down the hallway behind him.

**"MAKE ME, KIT!" **The voice boomed back.

"Don't make me come in there!" Naruto shouted, slightly louder this time.

**"YOU WERE GOING TO ANYWAY, DUMBASS!!!"** The voice laughed.

"Uh, sh... SHUT UP!" Naruto sputtered back, obviously defeated. The voice laughed again.

"Naruto, who is that?" Carly asked, clearly shaken.

"Sam, remember when you asked Kakashi-sensei why I have so much chakra?" Naruto asked as he led his five friends down the hallway where the voice boomed. Sam nodded as Naruto entered a large, spacious room that had a large cage at the far end. "Well, _he's _the reason why." Naruto pointed towards the cage, where a large, red eye suddenly opened up, startling the four Americans.

**"TELL ME, KIT, WHAT MADE YOU BRING THESE FOUR TO MEET ME?" **the voice asked as red energy bubbled outside of the cage, slowly taking the shape of a large fox, but only the front half of the body formed.

"Well, they wanted an explanation, and I decided to give them one." Naruto replied before turning around and looking at Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie, all of whom had shocked looks on their faces. "See, the day I was born, this fuzzy bastard," the large fox growled and rolled its eyes, "was under the control of Madara Uchiha and attacked our village, resulting in many deaths. My dad, who was Hokage at the time,gave his life using the Shiki Fujin no Jutsu to seal him inside of me, thus making me a Jinchuuriki. Now I think its time for a proper introduction: Spencer-san, Carly, Sam, Freddie, meet the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune." The four just looked at Naruto shocked.

"So," Freddie said, getting over his shock first, "what Shikamaru said about 'Tail-Six,' does it means he gives you power or something?"

"That's what it's like for the first three tails." Naruto said, looking down dejectedly. "I just pray you never have to see me hit the four-tail mark." Not one of them pursued the matter.

"S-So, Naruto, what exactly _is_ he?" Carly asked, looking up at the bubbly fox.

"The Kyuubi is one of the nine Bijuu, each one having a different number of tails, starting with the Shukaku and ending with the Kyuubi, who is the strongest and has near infinite chakra."

**"YES, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE, I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_** BEFORE YOU SIX DECIDED TO DROP IN."**Kyuubi growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto waved the Kyuubi off. "Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded before looking at the four and morphing his eyes again.

* * *

"So, how was your meeting with the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked when the four not used to jutsu came to.

"Interesting." Spencer replied, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Never heard it put that way before." Naruto said, smiling again. "And just so you guys know, I'm not the only Jinchuuriki here."

"Really?" Carly asked. "Who else is?"

"Me." Gaara quietly replied, causing the four to stare at him. "For all but the fifteenth year of my life, I have been the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku."

"How does that work?" Freddie asked, confused by the situation.

"A little more than a year ago, the Shukaku was extracted from my body by a now destroyed organization known as Akatsuki, resulting in my death." Carly gasped and Sam, Freddie, and Spencer looked shocked. "However, that same day one of the two Elder Advisers of my village, Chiyo Baa-sama, gave her life to resurrect me." Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all looked somber at the mention of this name. "Then, not all that long ago, once Akatsuki was defeated I volunteered to have Shukaku re-implanted into my body, since the alternative was allowing it to run rampant again."

"Wow." the four gasped at him after his beyond belief explanation.

"I have one last question." Freddie said to Gaara.

"Yes?" Gaara asked back, wanting to know what it was.

"Since Naruto has a fox in him and he has those whisker marks, is that why you have those ring around your eyes?" Freddie asked, earning him a somewhat impressed look from Gaara.

"That's very insightful." Gaara replied. "But that is only half of the reason why. The other reason is due to the fact that thanks to the Shukaku I have severe chronic insomnia."

"How severe?" Sam asked the pale boy.

"Severe enough that I never sleep, seeing as how Shukaku eats away at my personality if I do." Gaara solemnly replied.

"Well, it's getting late." Kakashi said, hastily changing the subject. "The seven of us are going to head back and get settled in. Night!" Kakashi headed out the door, followed by Itachi who nodded at those he was leaving. Shikamaru and Ino bid their farewells and left. Gaara did the same as Itachi, nodding at the six and left.

"Night, Hinata-chan!" Naruto happily called before swooping down and kissing her.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata said before looking at the other five she was leaving. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun, Spencer-san, Carly-san, Sam-san, Freddie-kun."

"Night." the five in question said as the timid Hyuuga left.

"Goodnight, Sakura." Sasuke said, doing the same as Naruto and kissing his girlfriend.

"Night." Sakura sweetly responded and then told everyone else goodnight as well.

"So, long day, huh?" Spencer asked the five teens in the room, who nodded in affirmation.

"Well, my mom wants me home, so I'll see you all tomorrow." Freddie said as he walked towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Night Freddie/See ya, Freddo/Goodnight/Hn." Carly, Spencer, Naruto, and Sasuke said as Sam looked at Freedie's retreating back nervously.

"I'll be right back." Sam said as before following Freddie out of the door.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Carly wondered, looking at the now closed door.

Naruto smirked mischievously. "I'm gonna find out. Ninpou: Toton Jutsu." Naruto, much to Spencer and Carly's surprise, instantly became invisible and quickly opened and closed the door before anyone could register that he even moved.

"Ohh boy." Carly sighed at Naruto's antics.

* * *

"What's up, Sam?" Freddie questioned when he noticed the blonde behind him.

"Well, today got me thinking..." Sam started, expecting a comment from Freddie along the lines of 'You can think? I never knew.' When it didn't come, she continued. "After nearly getting killed, I need to come clean." She looked up at Freddie, who had a confused look on his face. "I love you, Freddie." His confused look was replaced with a shocked look. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, what with how much I torment you and everything, cuz honestly, who would even like someone who makes their life a living Hell and-" He cut her rambling off with a soft, gentle kiss.

He pulled away and looked in her eyes, noting her shocked face. "Maybe if you stopped talking I could tell you that I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her again, but she pulled away a few seconds later.

"Is that any way to treat your master, slave boy?" Sam asked, but he could tell she was joking.

"Master?" he asked back. "I didn't lose the bet, sure ninja are alive and kicking, but they're not invisible." Suddenly, the two of them felt a pressure on their shoulders similar to a hand being there.

"No, no. You lost." Naruto said as he dispersed his transparency jutsu, scaring the two teens beyond all belief.

"NARUTO!" they both shouted in shock at the blond, who was laughing at their reaction.

"Yes?" he 'innocently' asked the two.

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked, her tone dangerously low.

"Oh, let's see..." Naruto pondered. "'Well, today got me thinking...'"

"Grrr." Sam growled. "You jerk!" She lifted her leg and caught Naruto in the groin with a swift, powerful kick. He fell to the ground in pain, clutching said area. "You deserved it."

"I'm not saying I didn't." Naruto wheezed as he slowly stood up. "But, goddamn, you kick hard." Sam smirked at the boy who quickly stood up, no longer in pain. "And seriously, I get you a slave and you kick me in the balls? How's that fair?" Sam and Freddie could easily tell he wasn't serious. "Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone now. Ciao." Naruto walked back into the Shay's apartment and they heard him call out "They confessed their love for each other and kissed!"

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam mumbled, causing Freddie to laugh. "And you! Slaves don't laugh at their masters!" Freddie smiled at the petite blonde.

"Yes, master." He joked, earning him a quick peck on the lips. "Night Sam."

"Night, Nub." Sam said, not relenting in her name-calling and walking back into the apartment. He turned to walk into his apartment, but not before he heard Sam yell: "Naruto!!"

* * *

The next day, at around noon, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara came over to the Shay's apartment, as did Freddie, neither Itachi nor Kakashi anywhere in sight. Carly, Sam, and Freddie took it as their duty to show the teen shinobi around Seattle, taking them to the mall, Groovie Smoothies, and other important places in a Seattle teenager's life, the entire process taking all day, exhausting the three not used to extreme amounts of walking. They went back to the Shay's apartment to hang out before Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, and Freddie headed back to their apartments, since school was the next day.

"Man, it feels so weird to be at school after what happened Saturday, y'know?" Sam asked as she, Freddie, Carly, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into the halls of Ridgeway.

"I know, it's so odd." Freddie agreed as they walked towards Carly and Sam's lockers, only to find Jonah the Douchebag standing there.

"What do you want, Dickhead?" Sam growled as the five of them came to a stop in front of him.

He smirked before replying. "I heard about iCarly."

"Yeah, so?" Freddie asked, his temper growing at the cocky look on Jonah's face.

"Just sayin' I wish I knew it was that easy to kiss you when we were dating, Sam, I'd probably be gettin' some..." He couldn't finish his sentence, seeing as his face was met with a barrage of fists: Sam punching him in the nose, Freddie and Naruto each punching him in an eye, and Sasuke slugging him in the jaw, the total force of the blows sending him flying back at least fifteen feet and promptly knocking him out.

"Who was that asshole?" Naruto growled, gesturing towards Jonah's unconscious body.

"My ex-boyfriend who tried to cheat on me with Carly." Sam answered, also growling.

"You four!" Ms. Briggs yelled as she stormed over towards the pissed teens. "Detention!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice, go away." Naruto said, waving Ms. Briggs off, causing the teacher to huff before walking over to Jonah and barking at two boys to take him to the nurses office.

"I can't believe you." Carly laughed at Naruto's dismissal of the mean teacher.

"Sasuke!" Wendy called as she ran towards the group and skidded to a halt in front of the Uchiha, out of breath. "Sasuke."

"Yes, Wendy?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why the redhead wanted to speak to him.

"Is it true?" Wendy asked, not specifying what she meant.

"Is what true?" Sasuke asked back.

"Is the new math teacher really your brother?" Sasuke instantly froze.

"Red eyes, black hair in a ponytail, purple nails? The younger Uchiha questioned, hoping it wasn't true. Wendy nodded. "Yes... Dammit, Itachi."

* * *

So, now that the iCarly gang know just what Naruto and Gaara are, will all be well? And what about Itachi teaching maths? All will be answered if you R&R.


	12. iHate You Both

_Yo, yo, yo! What's up, peoples?! Here I am with the latest installment in my most popular story, iMeet a Jinchuuriki and an Avenger!_

_

* * *

_

"Red eyes, black hair in a ponytail, purple nails? The younger Uchiha questioned, hoping it wasn't true. Wendy nodded. "Yes... Dammit, Itachi."

"Do you not get along with your brother?" Wendy asked, wondering why the usually stoic Sasuke cursed his brother.

"That's not it." Sasuke replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm just not too thrilled about having my elder brother as a teacher."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Wendy reasoned. "Well, I'm gonna head back to math now." She then turned to Sam and Freddie. "And congratulations on getting together you two. Bye!" She turned around and ran down the hall towards Itachi's class.

"How did she...?" Sam wondered aloud before coming to a realization and rounding on Carly. "Carlyyyy!"

"Oh, come on." Carly said, giggling slightly. "It's not like I told the whole school, only Wendy, I swear!"

"Well, as long as it was only one person." Sam said, her gaze on her best friend lightening. She then grabbed Freddie's hand and lead him towards the stairs. "Come on Fredward, Naruto, we have an hour long bitch-fest to go to." Naruto chuckled at her comment before saying goodbye to Carly and Sasuke and following after the two lovebirds.

"So, how many people do you think Wendy told about us?" Freddie asked Sam as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Knowing her, probably the whole school." Sam answered before noticing Reuben in front of the three of them, glaring at Freddie. "Great, just what I need today, another nub bothering me. What do you want?"

"A potato chip whispered to me you're twiddling a donkey?" Reuben angrily asked Freddie.

"The fuck did he just say?" Naruto whispered to Sam, who merely shrugged in response.

"If by that you mean somebody told you we're dating, yeah, that's right." Freddie answered, not the least bit intimidated by the boy who can't speak proper English at a second grade level.

"Well you're a surfboard that can't do the jitterbug!" Reuben angrily yelled before storming away.

"Nobody knows what you just said, fucknut!" Naruto yelled at Reuben's retreating figure, earning him many stares and laughs. "Well," he turned to Sam and Freddie, "we may as well go get ready for the crazy woman's lesson." The two nodded in affirmation before following him into the classroom and to their seats. They all noticed that there were now two extra seats in the room, one behind Sam and the other behind Naruto. "I wonder what these are for?" The bell rang several seconds after Naruto voiced his question and Ms. Briggs walked in, looking grumpier than ever.

"Alright brats, shut up and listen!" Ms. Briggs snapped, causing everyone to stop talking and look at her. "We've got two new transfer students from wherever that blond-headed brat is from," she glared at Naruto as she said this, "so respect them, or not, I don't really care. Get in here you two!" The door opened in in walked Hinata, closely followed by Gaara who had a light brown bag slung over his back. "Now, introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Hinata politely stuttered, seemingly oblivious to the lustful gazes every boy in the room was giving her except for Naruto, Freddie, and Gaara.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara evenly said, using his title as a faux last name.

"Alright, now you two go take seats in the back." Ms. Briggs demanded of them and they complied, Hinata sitting behind Naruto and Gaara sitting behind Sam.

"Why are you two here?" Naruto quietly asked, his voice so low only Hinata and Gaara's trained ears could pick up his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei enrolled us, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Shikamaru-kun here as to not arouse suspicion." Hinata replied, equally as quiet as Ms. Briggs started to ramble on about the chapters of _Animal Farm_ they were supposed to have read over the weekend.

"Suspicion about what?" Naruto questioned, not sure what his girlfriend meant.

"As to why five teenagers aren't enrolled in school." Gaara answered for Hinata, who nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Uzumaki, what is the answer?" Ms. Briggs randomly yelled, causing said Jinchuuriki to look at her.

"Huh?" Naruto unintelligibly responded, not hearing, nor caring about, the question.

"What is the name of the farmer in _Animal Farm_?!" Ms. Briggs yelled, frustrated with the blonde.

"Don't know, don't care, the book's stupid as shit." Naruto replied, a simple look on his face.

"Three more detentions, Uzumaki." Ms. Briggs told him, not even bothering to get flustered over the fact that he swore

"Whatever." Naruto dismissively replied before Ms. Briggs went on and on about what a great author George Orwell was. By the time class was over, both Naruto and Sam were nearly asleep from sheer boredom while Hinata, Freddie, and Gaara were finishing up their notes.

"Yawn, I'm so glad that's over with." Sam sighed in relief. She then turned to Hinata and Gaara. "So, what do you guys have next?"

"Chemistry." Gaara replied. "As a matter of fact, Hinata-san and I have the same schedule all day long."

"After chemistry you two wouldn't happen to have computers, then gym, then lunch, then History, then Psychology, ending with Algebra, would you?" Freddie questioned.

"Y-Yes, why?" Hinata questioned back, wondering how Freddie knew her and Gaara's schedule.

"Cuz that's the schedule the three of us have all day, too." Naruto answered her. "Though I wonder how... Never mind. It was probably Kakashi-sensei who fixed it up that way." He made his way to the door, Hinata, Gaara, Sam, and Freddie following suit. They reached the chemistry room not even a minute later and noticed that the always early Mr. Hardman wasn't in the room.

"That's weird, Mr. Hardman is _always_ here before us." Freddie wondered aloud as he and Sam sat down at the middle-most booth while Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara slid into the one behind them.

"Didn't you hear, Freddie?" Shane asked as he sat down next to Freddie, not wanting to be near Sam. "Mr. Hardman's wife is really sick so he's using the PTO he accumulated to take the rest of the year off."

"Man, that sucks." Freddie said, looking somewhat sad. "Do you happen to know who the sub is?"

"No clue, man." Shane replied, shaking his head slightly. "And by the way," he looked from Freddie to Sam," are you two seriously dating?"

Freddie was about to answer, but before he could, Sam grabbed his collar and mashed her mouth against his. "Does that answer your question?" she breathlessly asked Shane when she pulled away, both her and Freddie red in the face. Shane merely nodded.

"Aren't they fun?" Naruto jokingly asked Hinata, who giggled in agreement.

The class filled up with students as the bell rang near, and there was still no teacher in the classroom. The bell rang and five minutes came and went, yet the room was still teacher-less. Another five minutes passed and everyone was beginning to get impatient.

"What's the hold up?" Gibby yelled, itching to take his shirt off and do his 'thang.' At that precise moment the door opened and a chuckle was heard.

"Dear, Kami, no..." Naruto paled, hoping his fear wouldn't come true.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the Road of Life." Kakashi said as he strolled into the room.

"Liar!" Naruto accused as he stood up and pointed at the silver-haired jounin.

"Naruto, sit down." Kakashi said to the blond boy who grumbled something about 'late perverts,' but complied nonetheless. "Anyway, as I'm sure you can all see, Mr. Hardman isn't here. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year, Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet all of you." He was met with silence. "What?"

"Like, what's up with the mask, Mr. Hatake?" Tareen speedily asked the slightly bamboozled man.

"My mask?" Kakashi questioned back. "I wear it and this headband over my face because when I was younger I was in a terrible fire that burned my chest, upper arms, and most of my face." Kakashi lied, though only five people in the class knew so. "Anyway, for today, I have prepared a little quiz for you all." Most of the class groaned. "Now, now. It's not for a grade, I just want to measure your capacity." He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a stack of papers, and began handing them out. "This is nothing but a simple little quiz designed to tell me what we need to go over extensively versus what we need to merely skim over."

"Mr. Hatake, why is number five blank?" Wendy questioned, noticing the blank area next to the number five.

"That's because I'll ask that question aloud when there's five minutes remaining in class." Kakashi answered as he passed out the last of the tests. "You may begin."

'This is too easy.' Freddie thought to himself as he looked at the quiz.

Question 1: What is the symbol for Gold?  
Answer: Au

Question 2: What is Avogadro's number?

Answer: 6.022x10^23

Question 3: How many moles of Hydrogen is present in 15.1191 grams of Hydrogen?

Answer: 15mol

Question 4: What is the molecular formula of Glucose?

Answer: C6H12O6

Question 5:

Freddie looked up and noticed he was the was the second one done, Gaara finishing the first four questions just a few seconds before he did. Using his peripheral vision, he could see that Sam hadn't even bothered to even try and answer any of the questions, opting to doodle instead. One by one, the class began to finish, with Gibby being the last to finish, doing so just as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Before I read the fifth question, I'd like to say something." Kakashi said with a serious mask, er, face. "If you manage to get this question right, I'll give you a 100% on your final exam." The class, for the most part, erupted into cheers. "HOWEVER! If you get the question wrong, I'm giving you a zero on the final." The faces of everyone who was cheering fell. "Now, who would like to not even attempt the last problem?."

"If the quiz was this easy, there's no way the last problem'll be anything special." a random kid said.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kakashi asked, the serious look still on his face. "Raise your hand if you don't want to attempt the problem." Slowly, almost everyone in the class began to raise their hands until the only ones not raising their hands were Freddie, Shane, and Wendy because they were sure they would ace the problem, Sam because she didn't care one way or another, and Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara because they knew what was coming next. "Seven of you, huh?" Kakashi looked over the teens who didn't raise their hands and a large grin broke out under his mask. "Congratulations, you just passed your final with flying colors!"

"HUH?!" everyone in the class save for the three young shinobi exclaimed.

"How's that fair?!" the same random kid from earlier angrily asked. "You didn't even ask a question!"

"Oh, but I did." Kakashi cryptically said. "The question was: "Now, who would like to not even attempt the last problem?."" The kid just seethed in anger. "If you're going to throw a hissy fit I'm going to have to request you leave the room."

"Fine!" the kid yelled before he stood up, walked over to the door, and slammed it behind him.

"Sheesh!" Kakashi sighed, an exasperated expression visible on the patch of skin that wasn't covered. "Does anyone know what his problem is?"

"He's just mad because he thinks the world is out to get him." another random student answered.

"Oh." Kakashi said just as the bell rang. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Just our luck..." Naruto grumbled as he, Hinata, Gaara, Sam, and Freddie headed to computers. "Both Itachi _and_ Kakashi-sensei teaching here."

"It's not that bad, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him. "Look on the bright side, at least it isn't Jiraiya-sama."

"Heh, heh, you're right, Hinata-chan." Naruto chuckled before leaning down and kissing her temple. Hinata blushed heavily at the loving gesture.

"Why?" Sam questioned as they neared the computer lab. "What's so bad about him?"

"Three words." Naruto answered as they entered and took their seats. "Biggest. Pervert. EVER." The bell rang and class commenced, progressing as normally as a class that contained three shinobi, two of them being Jinchuuriki, could. The bell rang and the five of them headed to lunch.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Sam, you guys go find everyone else, me and Freddie'll get your lunches, right Freddie?" Naruto said as they entered the lunch room

"Yeah, you two go ahead." Freddie agreed.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blond boy's cheek.

"Whatever, Nub." Sam said to Freddie, but she leaned over and kissed his cheek nonetheless.

"That never gets old, does it?" Freddie asked Naruto as the girls left, talking to one another, and the three of them got in line.

"Nope." Naruto replied, grinning. He then looked over at Gaara. "So, what do you think of it here so far, Gaara?"

"Aside from the odd glances I've been getting, it's quite nice." Gaara replied as they neared the lunch ladies.

"Probably because of your scar or because the rings around your eyes looks like really thick eyeliner." Naruto said, not noticing the two boys who came up behind them.

"Or maybe it's because they're wondering how someone as calm and collected as Gaara can put up with someone as hyperactive and idiotic as you." Shikamaru said before yawning.

"Hey!" Naruto indignantly called out to the lazy shadow manipulator. "I resemble that remark!"

"I rest my case." Shikamaru said, laughing slightly. Sasuke, Freddie, and even Gaara chuckled at Naruto's obliviousness towards the matter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto grumbled after finally catching on and getting his and Hinata's lunches. "Besides, I met someone who makes me look like a genius."

"As if, Dobe." Sasuke remarked as he, Shikamaru, Freddie, and Gaara all followed Naruto towards the table they could tell the girls were at.

"It's true!" Naruto slightly shouted, then looked over at the table again. "As a matter of fact, there he is hitting on our girlfriends." Sure enough, there Reuben was, his left side leaning against the table, hitting on Sam, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Sam, Sakura, and Ino looked like they were about to break the boy's face, while Carly and Hinata were trying to calm their friends down.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, Gaara, wanna do me a favor and hold these for me?" He gestured towards the trays in his hands.

"Sure." Both Jinchuuriki said before Naruto clamped his own tray in his mouth and he and Gaara grabbed one of the trays.

Shikamaru put his hands up into the familiar sign of the rat. "Kage Mane no Jutsu." The boys, minus Freddie, who had no idea what Shikamaru did, watched as Shikamaru's shadow sneaked its way over to Reuben. Shikamaru clamped his left hand over his mouth, causing Reuben to do the same, cutting his tirade that no one could understand off, and causing his eyes to open wide in shock. Shikamaru then walked forward, towards the table. This caused Reuben to walk away from the table due to the way his body was positioned.

"Here, Shikamaru." Naruto and Gaara said simultaneously when the arrived at the table, handing him the two trays back.

"Thanks, Shika-kun." Ino happily chirped when Shikamaru handed her her lunch, thanking him for it and for getting rid of Reuben.

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of that annoying moron." Sakura agreed as she took her lunch from Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said when said boy handed her her lunch. "I'm just thankful Shikamaru-kun intervened when he did."

"How'd you make him do that?" Sam asked Shikamaru as she took her lunch from Freddie and began devouring the food. "Thanks, Nub." she exhaled between bites.

"With my Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru lazily replied as they all began eating their school oriented slop, except for Carly, who decided to bring her own lunch for the day.

"English, please." Sam told the Nara, who sighed.

"It means 'Shadow Imitation Technique.'" Shikamaru explained before yawning. "By using my chakra, I'm able to manipulate my shadow, and if connects with another person's shadow, they are trapped into the same movements as I am, as you just saw."

"Is there anything you guys can't do?" Carly jokingly asked before taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"Truly bring back the dead without repercussions." Sakura answered, looking over at the teen web-host. "That's pretty much it."

"No, Pein did that just before he died." Naruto corrected. "So, pretty much anything."

"So, that means you can, say, fly?" Freddie asked, wondering if what Sakura said was true. The shinobi all looked over at Sasuke.

"Just me." Sasuke answered, sighing when the gazes upon him lifted. "Though I'm only able to do so in the second state of my Curse Seal."

"Your what now?" Sam asked, finishing the last bite of her lunch.

"Remember the tattoo on the base of my neck?" Sasuke asked, causing Carly, Sam, and Freddie to nod. "That. It's a mark enabling me to transform my body and it's derived from a special enzyme that our comrade Juugo produces naturally. And in all honesty, this mark shouldn't even exist any more."

"Why is that?" Carly asked, intently curious.

"Because Itachi sealed it away when we fought." Sasuke solemnly replied. "It reappeared when Juugo healed me when the front of my chest was destroyed in a fight with Killer Bee."

"Ouch." Freddie winced. "I can only imagine the pain you guys must go through."

"The emotional pain is much worse than any physical pain." Gaara quietly said, the other shinobi nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." the three Seattle-born teens said simultaneously, just before the bell rang.

"And there goes the fun." Naruto grumbled as they stood up and walked over to the door. "See ya." Carly, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru went one way, while Naruto, Hinata, Sam, Freddie, and Gaara went another.

"Hey, Fredward, what are we goin' over today?" Sam asked as they all took their seats, Hinata and Gaara taking the same positions as first period.

"The Civil War still." Freddie answered as he took out his text book.

"Isn't that a l-little far into history for only the second week?" Hinata asked the two Americans.

"For normal teachers." Sam answered. "But, as I'm sure you noticed, the teachers here aren't normal."

Sure enough, the class did indeed go over the Civil War, with a ten point question following, the only perfects being attained by Freddie, Gaara, and Hinata. After leaving the rapidly progressing class, they all headed for Psychology, where Mr. Winfrey allowed both Hinata and Gaara to join Naruto, Sam, and Freddie's group. After a rather heated debate over the Hawthorne Effect, something Naruto, Sam, and Gaara actually took place in, they headed for the one class the group of ten shared: math. With Itachi.

"Sasuke, you may be missing a brother by the end of the day." Naruto grumbled as the group took their seats, the new group taking up the new back row.

"Not if I get to him first." Sasuke retorted, causing Carly to quietly giggle.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad." Carly bubbly told them.

"Oh, I disagree." Naruto said, turning to look at her. "Because, let's put it this way: Itachi is one of the only _two _people I unconditionally listen to. The other, of course, being Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed lightly.

Looking up as they all heard the sound of footsteps, they saw Itachi walk silently into the room, turning to face the class just as the bell rang. "Good afternoon, class." he said, causing most of the girls' eyes to glaze over with lust. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I will be teaching you Algebra for the remainder of the year."

* * *

Next time! Just how _will_ class with Itachi go? And just why did I mention Juugo of the Scales? Give me your opinions and I'll incorporate the best ones into the story! No go ahead, click that pretty green button. You know you want to. Itachi wants you to as well. You wouldn't say no to Itachi, would you?


	13. iTachi and an Outburst

Hola muchachas y muchachos! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but semester finals totally suck! As an apology, here's a humorus, yet dark, chapter! Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke, you may be missing a brother by the end of the day." Naruto grumbled as the group took their seats, the new group taking up the new back row.

_"Not if I get to him first." Sasuke retorted, causing Carly to quietly giggle._

_"I'm sure he won't be that bad." Carly bubbly told them._

_"Oh, I disagree." Naruto said, turning to look at her. "Because, let's put it this way: Itachi is one of the only two people I unconditionally listen to. The other, of course, being Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed lightly._

_Looking up as they all heard the sound of footsteps, they saw Itachi walk silently into the room, turning to face the class just as the bell rang. "Good afternoon, class." he said, causing most of the girls' eyes to glaze over with lust. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I will be teaching you Algebra for the remainder of the year."_

Itachi was met with mostly blank stares. "Is there a problem?"

"Umm, are you...?" Jake began, but didn't get to finish since Itachi knew what he was going to ask.

"I am Sasuke's elder brother, yes." the ever stoic Uchiha answered. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Why'd they let you teach this class?" Valerie snottily asked everyone's favorite ex-missing nin guilty of parricide. "I mean, didn't they think you'd treat _Sasuke_ better than anyone here?" The way she said Sasuke's name with such affection made Sakura want to dropkick her off of a bridge. Or through a wall, or twelve. Whichever came first.

"If you believe that, you are severely mistaken." Itachi monotonously answered, staring blankly at Valerie. "Only incompetent teachers would favor somebody for such a trivial reason. Any other questions?" Most of the class looked to scared to voice their questions due to Itachi's intimidating presence. "Very well. We shall begin today's lesson with the multiplication of radicals." Sam, Naruto, and Shikamaru were already bored out of their minds, the former two because they couldn't care less, the latter because he could do it in his sleep, not that he would want to do something so troublesome.

"But we just got done addin' these things, how are we supposed to multiply 'em so soon?!" Duke shouted, not that he was angry or anything, he was just loud.

"If you can add, you can multiply." Itachi answered before turning around and writing a problem on the board. "That truth is fundamental in all forms of mathematics. Now, who can answer..." He turned around and noticed Sam, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all asleep. He sighed before opening the top drawer of his desk, taking out three pieces of chalk, and flinging them with surprising accuracy at the three sleeping teens, pelting them in the head.

"What the chizz!/OWWW!/Mmplrghs." the three teens exclaimed when the chalk collided with their skulls.

"Good to see you decided to join us." Itachi said when Sam and Naruto looked up at him, Shikamaru opting to ignore the minor disturbance in his sleep. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the class. "Naruto, answer this equation."

"I dunno what it is." Naruto meekly replied under Itachi's intent stare, much to the surprise of everyone else in class, since he was even more defiant to teachers than Sam was.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, looking over to Sam. "What about you, Samantha?"

"First off, don't call me Samantha." Sam huffed at the emotionless Uchiha, causing him to 'hn.' "Second, I dunno either."

"Very well." Itachi said. "You two shall be studying with me when we get back to the apartments tonight."

"Fuck." Naruto swore under his breath, but Itachi heard it.

"Twice as long for you, Naruto." Itachi told the now grumbling blond before looking around at the rest of the class. "Who can solve this problem?"

"Mr. Uchiha, why aren't you asking Shikamaru?" Sean asked, looking over at the still sleeping boy and wondering why he wasn't asked to solve the problem.

"Because I know he is capable of solving anything I write up here." came Itachi's reply.

"But do you think it fair to only ask two of the three people guilty of sleeping?" asked a voice from somewhere to Itachi's right that he didn't bother to associate to a face, seeing as how it was only a minor, nameless character.

Itachi sighed. "Shikamaru. What is the answer?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru groggily asked as he lifted his head off his desk. He looked at the problem for three seconds before dropping his head back down, answering as he did so. "**π**radical 7."

"Correct." Itachi replied, noticing the shocked looks the lazy Nara was receiving for doing such a problem so quickly in his head. "Now, everyone please turn to page 54. Do problems 1-45 odd. That is your classwork for today as well as your homework for tonight."

"Really?" a few people excitedly asked. "That's it?"

"That's it." Itachi affirmed before sitting down at his desk, opening a drawer, and pulling out the _Iliad_. "And, please, keep it down." Roughly ten minutes more into the period, Itachi spoke up again. "Girls, why are you not working?" This made the seven girls in class who were staring at Itachi with blissful expressions on their faces to jump slightly. How had he known they were looking at him? He couldn't possibly see through his book, could he? As if reading their minds, he said "And no, I can't see through my book, I merely feel your gazes upon me."

"Geez, what are you, a ninja?" Rip-off Rodney joked.

Itachi, neither missing a beat nor looking up from his book, replied "Detention Friday for the racial remark." Sam and Naruto grinned to themselves at Itachi's reaction to the dead-on assumption while Rodney merely shrugged his shoulders, not caring and deeming it worth it. "Now, you seven, please get to work."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." the girls droned, hearing but not listening, causing Itachi to sigh, knowing they weren't planning on getting to work. Knowing this, he decided to take 'drastic measures.'

"I'm quite serious." Itachi monotonously told the seven of them. "Either get to work or I will transfer you out of my class." This made the seven of them diligently begin work, not wanting to be transferred out of the only class with a good looking male teacher.

"Wow, how does he do that?" Sam whispered to Sasuke, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice, He did, of course, but decided not to say anything and return to his book.

"Half the time, even _I'm_ not sure." Sasuke replied as he finished his homework, having used his Sharingan and intellect to finish as quickly as he did. "Though in the case of those simpletons, I'm sure he merely used his looks to his advantage."

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, so mean." Sakura joked when she heard her boyfriend's remark.

"Not my fault there's only six people here I actually like." Sasuke responded, turning to face Sakura before shrugging lightly.

"Wow, that's more than I was expecting from you, Teme." Naruto said, surprised that Sasuke actually liked more than four people. "Who's the six?"

"Well, obviously there's these three." Sasuke replied, glancing pointedly over at Carly, Sam, and Freddie. "Then there's Spencer, Wendy, and Principal Franklin."

"Wait, why Wendy?" Carly asked, wondering why he liked her, seeing as how they only talked to one another three times at the most.

"Because she didn't go all fangirl on me." Sasuke answered, causing Naruto, Sam, Freddie, Sakura, and Ino to laugh and Hinata and Carly to giggle. "You have no idea how annoying that is." He turned and glared playfully at Sakura, who blushed and slightly stuck her tongue out, giggling and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sasuke, please turn around and continue working." came Itachi's voice when he noticed his brother wasn't facing forward.

"I finished already." Sasuke replied, turning to face his only living flesh-and-blood while nearly everyone else in class turned to face him.

"Show me." was Itachi's simple request, still not even looking from his book. Sasuke folded his paper in half and flung it at his brother. Itachi caught the paper, still not looking away from the book, and unfolded it before looking over it quickly. "They are all correct." He folded the paper back up and flung it back to Sasuke, who lazily caught it and put it in his book. The class members who didn't know they were shinobi stared at the two brothers in awe. "May I ask what all of you are gawking at?"

"How'd you two do that?!" Duke shouted, his simple mind clearly amazed by what had just transpired.

"Practice." Itachi answered. He then looked up from his book and gave everyone a hard look. "Please, get back to work." No thoughts of doing otherwise crossed anyone's mind as they set back to work, except for Shikamaru, who was still sleeping.

The rest of the period passed in total silence, nobody doing anything anything but work, save for Itachi's new fangirls, who would occasionally look up at him with dreamy expressions, much to his annoyance. Five minutes till the bell, however, something unexpected happened.

"Yo, Itachi, how's it hangin'?" Kakashi asked as he strolled in, his eyes glued to the little blue book in his hands. This caused everyone to look up from their work at the transpiring events.

"Kakashi, might I inquire why you are reading that perverted rubbish in school?" Itachi questioned back as he closed his book and looked over at his silver-haired elder.

"Come on, Itachi, it's not rubbish!" Kakashi whined, much to the amusement of everyone in the classroom. "Besides, it's not like they have any idea what this is, anyways."

"Hey, what is that?" Sam whispered to Naruto, curious as to what made the small blue book 'rubbish.'

"Oh, Kami." Naruto groaned. "It's Icha Icha Creed, one of Ero-Sennin's perverted books."

"Icha Icha?" Carly questioned, confused by the phrase.

"Means 'make out.'" Sakura bluntly answered, causing Carly, Sam, and Freddie to look at her wide-eyed before looking up at Kakashi, who was chuckling to himself as he flipped a page.

'_Kakashi-sensei, you're making this too easy..._' Naruto thought to himself, a grin working its way onto his face. "Hey, Teme, what page is he on?"

"76, why?" Sasuke asked, turning, just like everyone in the group but Shikamaru, to see Naruto rummage in his bag and pull out a copy of Icha Icha Creed. "This won't end well." the raven-haired boy sighed as his hyperactive best friend climbed onto his own desk, causing everyone in the room, save for one person, to look at him.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, you and your shenanigans." Kakashi lightly joked to himself, seemingly oblivious to the blond-headed boy who was now standing on his desk.

Naruto loudly cleared his throat before opening the book up to page 76 and beginning to read aloud. "'Oh, Ryo-kun, we can't, my parents are right next door.' Mai whimpered as her lover pulled her pants down." Kakashi looked up at Naruto, eyes wide with horror while everyone else, save for Itachi, who sighed at Naruto's antics, and Shikamaru, who was _still_ fast asleep, either laughed or suddenly looked embarrassed. "'Worry not, my love.' Ryo whispered before taking one of her perky ni-."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Kakashi yelled as he ran at, and subsequently tackled Naruto off of the desk... and out of an open window. Everyone, save for the shinobi, gasped and began standing up.

"Remain in your seats." Itachi called in a no-nonsense voice as he stood up and walked towards the window. When he reached it, he stuck his head out and looked down. "Naruto! Detention for leaving class early!"

Much to the surprise of the class, Naruto called back with an indignant "What?! He's the one that tackled me out of a fucking window!"

"And who was the one who was reading inappropriate material out loud in the middle of class, hm?" the class heard Kakashi ask as, much to their total shock, the two climbed into the window, almost completely unscathed.

"Who was the one reading it in the first place?!" Naruto yelled back, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, touché." Kakashi responded just before the bell rang.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Konoha..._

'_Huh, why do I get the feeling Kakashi just stole something of mine?_' Iruka pondered to himself as he slurped on some of Ichiraku's fine ramen.

* * *

"I never thought that'd be over." Ino complained as she stood up and stretched. She then turned to look at her friends, old and new. "C'mon, lets get out of here."

"You six go on ahead." Sasuke said as the ten of them filed out of the classroom, he, Naruto, Sam, and Freddie going a different way than the rest of them. "The four of us have detention."

"What'd the four of you do?" Sakura sighed, wondering why the four of them seemed to attract trouble.

"Punched out a douche bag." Naruto answered before leaning down and gently kissing Hinata, Sasuke doing the same to Sakura. "See ya later!"

The four of them walked to the detention room in silence, something that was an amazing accomplishment for Sam and Naruto. Upon entering the room, they noticed two things: they were the only ones in there, and Ms. Briggs wasn't there.

"Only the four of you today?" a voice called from the doorway as the four sat down. The owner of the voice walked into the room and revealed himself to be none other than Itachi. Naruto looked up, the look on his face pretty much saying: 'Kami, why do you hate me?' "Well, I suppose I can use this time to tutor the both of you. Sam, Naruto, drag two desks up here and pull out your algebra text books, Sasuke, Freddie, as long as you remain quiet, you may do whatever it is you need to entertain yourselves."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend a pleading look in his eyes. "If I don't make it back alive, tell Hinata-chan I love her." This earned him a piece of chalk pelted at his head courtesy of Itachi, a smack in the back of his head courtesy of Sasuke, and even a thump on his forehead courtesy of Sam.

"Puh-lease, how bad could it possibly be?" Sam asked, still not seeing what the big deal about Itachi was. Oh, how she would be shown.

* * *

"Hey, guys, how was detention?" Carly asked as Sam and Freddie walked into her apartment, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi going to the apartment full of shinobi to question why the two older guys were teaching.

"Remind me to _never_ get detention with Itachi again!" Sam exclaimed, shuddering slightly at the memory of going over the multiplication of radicals for another hour. Sure, Itachi may have made it much easier to understand, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't_ that_ bad, Sam." Freddie jokingly taunted, causing Sam to turn and look at him a fierce fire evident in her eyes.

"You don't have room to talk, Fredward!" Sam growled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to look her in the eye, not noticing the tiny smirk on his face. "You and Sasuke got to sit in lala-land while me an-!" Freddie cut her off by gently kissing for a few seconds and pulling back. "Uhhh, what was I saying?" Freddie lightly chuckled before pulling her into a tender, intimate hug which she reciprocated.

"Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson yelled from behind Freddie, causing him and Sam to jump and separate. "What do you think you're doing with that _horrible_ girl?!"

"Sam _isn't _a horrible girl mom!" Freddie yelled as he turned to look at his mother. "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend names!" Mrs. Benson looked appalled and began sputtering nonsensically.

"Hey, Crazy Lady!" Naruto greeted as he and Sasuke walked past Mrs. Benson to enter the Shay's apartment. "What's up, guys?"

"C-Crazy Lady!?" Mrs. Benson indignantly sputtered while Sam just burst out laughing and even Freddie couldn't suppress a few chuckles. "Don't you have any manners?!"

"Nope!" Naruto replied, a foxy grin on his face. "I have to have a good reason before I show anyone older than me respect." He then turned to Spencer. "Hey, what's for dinner, Spencer-san?"

"Spaghetti Tacos!" Spencer enthusiastically called from the kitchen, where he was making the spaghetti portion of the concoction.

"Awesome!" Naruto excitedly called as he pumped his fist in the air, clearly excited that they were eating the one food he liked in America, even if Spencer was the only one who made them.

"If that's the case, then come along Fredward, let's give you a tick bath before we eat dinner." Mrs. Benson told her son in a voice which left no room for negotiation... except to Sasuke.

"I don't mean to offend, but you aren't that great of a mother." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch and looked pointedly at Mrs. Benson who, just like everyone in the room, was staring at him with totally flabbergasted expressions. "Constantly babying him, doing pointless hygienic routines, and treating him like a five-year-old in general is going to lead to one of two options: either he will become totally dependent on you and not be able to do anything for himself, which I know is already impossible, or the second option of him resenting you for exempting him of the freedom a teenager needs and taking action by rebelling or moving as far away as possible."

"Who are you, telling me how to raise my son?!" Mrs. Benson all but screamed, obviously infuriated by Sasuke's accusation.

"Sasuke knows what he's talking about, he's very psychoanalytical." Naruto told Mrs. Benson before adopting a confused look and scratched the side of his head. "When the hell did I learn that word?"

"I will not sit here and be told off by a boy who doesn't even know what a horrible place the world can be!" Mrs. Benson screeched. "Let's go, Freddie."

"I learned what a horrible place the world is when I witnessed my parents being butchered in front of me!" Sasuke venomously spat, causing everyone in the room except for Naruto to cringe at how malicious his voice sounded. "Don't speak as if you know me, or know what it's like to have nearly your entire family slaughtered in one night." Sasuke stood up and shot Mrs. Benson a particularly nasty glare before jumping over the couch and going up the stairs, but not before saying one last thing to her. "Piss off."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter took off in a _totally_ different direction than I intended, but I actually feel pretty proud of it, so review and tell me what you think! Please? I'll be your best friend!


	14. iGet Stabbed

**Ummm, haha hey, girls and guys... I hope you didn't forget about me. Well, I've got no excuse for how late this chapter is, so please enjoy! Oh, and be warned that there is a quite serious theme at the end, so if anyone is offenede, let me know and I'll fix it somehow.**

* * *

"Ah, shit." Naruto sighed when he heard the door to his and Sasuke's room slam close. Naruto turned towards to Sam and Freddie before talking again. "Sam, Freddie, do me a favor and go get Itachi, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura. I'm gonna go try and calm him down."

"S-sure thing." Freddie shakily said, he, and everyone in the room, visibly shaken from Sasuke's vicious outburst. "C'mon, Sam."

"Right." Sam agreed before she and Freddie quickly left, not wanting to be in the seriously awkward situation any longer.

"Wish me luck." Naruto grumbled as he climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He quickly opened the door, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Hey, Sasuke, you..." He looked around and noticed Sasuke wasn't in the room, but the window was wide open. "Dammit!"

* * *

Sam furiously pounded on the door that housed the shinobi. "Kakashi! Itachi! Sakura! Open up!" Not even three seconds later, the door opened, and the aforementioned people were standing before them.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, somewhat concerned as to why the two teens were fervently pounding on the door.

"Sasuke flipped out on my mom, stormed up to his and Naruto's room and Naruto told us to come get you." Freddie answered the Jounin.

"You don't say..." Kakashi mumbled, mostly to himself. "Well, let's go." Sam and Freddie swiftly led the way down the hall to the Shay's apartment. Upon entering, they heard a very loud 'Dammit!' from upstairs. Seconds later, Naruto came thundering down the stairs, clearly anxious. "What happened, Naruto?"

"Teme's not in our room!" Naruto shouted, causing the Americans to wonder how it was possible.

"What do you mean he's not in your room?" Carly asked, genuinely curious. "This is the eighth floor."

"Hello, shinobi!" Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He either transformed into state two or used his chakra to walk down the side of the building."

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Mrs. Benson snapped, recovered from the outburst aimed at her. "You make it sound as if he's some kind of super hero."

"Well, actually…" Kakashi began, his plan taking fruition when Mrs. Benson looked over at him. When they made eye contact, he quickly reached up and yanked up his headband, exposing his Sharingan. When Mrs. Benson looked into the red eye, she immediately slumped towards the ground, unconscious, but Kakashi caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Mom!" Freddie called out, running over to his mother as Kakashi placed her on the couch.

"Don't worry, she's only asleep." Kakashi told the boy, who sighed in relief. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Itachi, you take the north, Sakura, east, and I'll take the west." He then turned to look at Naruto. "Go get Gaara and tell him to come make sure these five have a guard. Then, you and Hinata check the north. Meet back here in one hour."

"Right." the other three shinobi affirmed before all of them took off out of the door.

"I hope Sasuke'll be alright." Carly worriedly exclaimed.

"I wouldn't worry about Uchiha." Gaara's voice came as he slowly walked into the room, his gourd re-situated on his back. "I would be more worried about anyone who crosses his path and angers him further."

* * *

Sasuke quickly and invisibly leaped across the rooftops, seething in anger. "Damn woman." he growled as he dropped into a dark alleyway in a rather bad part of town. He walked out of the alley, not noticing the group of people walking towards it from the sidewalk. '_Not knowing what the hell she's talking about._'

"Well, well, lookie what we have here." one of the men called out upon noticing Sasuke was alone. "What do you think you're doin' in our turf, boy?" Sasuke merely growled in annoyance and kept on walking. The now angry man walked behind Sasuke, roughly grabbed his shoulder, and attempted to turn him around, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"Get your hands off me." Sasuke venomously growled, turning to glare at the man who had the cajones to touch him.

"Pfft, who do you think you're talking to, you little-" Sasuke quickly and violently punched the man in the face, sending him flying clean through the nearest brick wall.

"Well?" Sasuke spat as he turned to look at the remaining 'thugs.' "You wanna fuck with me, too?" He got his answer when the remaining people all pulled out switchblades and lunged at him. Sasuke merely smirked before grabbing the extended arm of the nearest person, breaking it with a sickening thud, and lodging the knife in the next closest mans elbow. They both dropped to their knees screaming. "Is this the best you weaklings have?" The remaining three men looked at Sasuke, than at one another, before dropping their weapons and running away from Sasuke as fast as possible. '_Che, didn't even last a minute._' Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, opposite the way the thugs ran, scowling at anyone who got too close.

Sasuke kept walking, neither knowing, nor caring where his legs took him. Eventually, he found himself in an oddly well kept park. He spotted a lone bench near where he was standing and made his way towards it, closing his eyes and letting out a loud, disgruntled sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down in front of him to see a small black-haired green-eyed boy of around five years of age looking up at him.

"Nothing." Sasuke grunted in response before closing his eyes.

"Mommy says that whenever someone says nothing is wrong, something usually is." the child responded, causing Sasuke's left eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"It's nothing a child like you would understand." Sasuke answered, not opening his eyes.

"I'll try!" the child eagerly responded, slightly getting on Sasuke's nerves. "Daddy says I'm a good listener."

"Fine, I'll humor you." Sasuke snorted. "One of my friends mothers didn't know what she was talking about and made my angry."

"What did she say?" the boy asked as he plopped down next to Sasuke, who still refused to open his eyes.

"She said that I don't know what a horrible place the world is." Sasuke sighed. "Something I learned a long, long time ago."

"Well, why are you mad?" the boy inquired. "She didn't know, so you can't expect her to have had any idea what she was talking about. Mommy always says not to blame a person if they don't know what they're talking about."

Sasuke couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at this. '_Look at this, me being lectured by a child. What're the odds?_' "I suppose you're right." Sasuke hesitated before adding a quick "Thanks."

The child smiled brightly before standing up and looking at Sasuke. "See? Don't you feel better?" Sasuke merely chuckled and nodded, his eyes still closed. "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, daddy!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open and he looked where the child was standing, only to find nobody there. He looked around in a total circle, but still saw no one. '_What the hell just happened?_'

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked behind him just in time to see Itachi land.

"Hey, Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke calmly called as he waved to his brother. "I'm assuming you're all out looking for me?"

"Yes." Itachi monotonously answered. "Have you cooled down?"

"Well, after beating three weaklings down and having the weirdest experience of my life, yeah, I can say I've calmed down." Sasuke answered before giving low chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned, curious as to what his younger brother was talking about.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke answered. "Let's just go back to the apartments."

"Sure." Itachi agreed before they both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Itachi's late." Naruto pointed out, ignoring the 'thank you, captain obvious' stares he was receiving. "Think he found Teme?"

"Actually, Naruto, I've been wanting to ask, what're those names you and Sasuke call each other?" Spencer asked.

"What, Teme and Dobe?" Naruto questioned back, causing Spencer to nod. "Well, Teme means 'bastard,' and Dobe means..."

"Dead last." Sasuke's voice finished as the door opened as he and Itachi walked through.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily called as she threw her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before she pulled away, grabbed his collar, and started shaking him violently. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Relax, Sakura." Sasuke calmly said as he gently placed his hands on hers. "I merely took a walk to... cool my head."

"Well, if you're sure you're alright." Sakura conceded, dropping her hands. Sasuke then looked over at the now awake Mrs. Benson, who instantly looked nervous.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier." Sasuke told her, shocking most of the people in the room, as they weren't expecting him to apologize.

"Well, I'd like to apologize as well, I didn't know what you had gone through." Mrs. Benson told Sasuke who nodded before sighing.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I'm going to bed early." Sasuke said before he walked up the stairs. He walked down the hell to his and Naruto's room, deep in thought. '_Who was that child?_' He plopped down on his bed, only pausing to take off his shoes. '_And why did he call me 'daddy?' Oh well, I guess some things in this world aren't meant to be understood._' On that last thought, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, his dreams mainly concerning the boy he had met earlier.

* * *

"Wh-wh-why do we have to be here so early?" Shikamaru yawned as the group of ten walked into the halls of Ridgeway the next morning. "It's so stupid."

"Oh, stop whining." Ino told him before leaning up to whisper in his ear "Or you won't be getting _anything_ for three months." Another complaint never crossed Shikamaru's mind.

"Well, he does have a point, you guys don't really need to be here." Sam pointed out, unaware of the kid who lashed out at Kakashi the previous day shambling towards her, holding something in his hand.

"If we weren't here, Hebi-teme may attack you guys while you had no shinobi to protect you though." Naruto pointed out, not taking his eyes off the kid who seemed to be radiating bloodlust.

"Samantha Puckett." the kid called. Sam turned around, an angry look in her eyes at being called by her full name, only to see kid a foot away holding a knife. "I've had enough. Ever since you embarrassed me, nobody will even talk to me!"

"D-Dude, I don't even know you!" Sam nervously called as Freddie got in front of her.

"That's exactly it! Nobody does thanks to you!" The kid lunged at Sam and, by association, Freddie. To the eyes and ears of the onlookers who were watching and listening to the rant in fear, all that was heard was the sound of flesh being punctured and the sight of blood splattering on the floor.

* * *

**Well, there y'all have it, chapter 14! Oh, and please visit my profile to participate in the poll concerning this story! Thanks all of my wonderful readers.**


	15. iT's Time to Come Clean

Hey all. Wow, has it really been two months already? I am sooooo sorry, but College, girlfriend, and Work really ate up at my time! And I'm sure you noticed, the rating has been bumped up! So, without any further ado, here's chapter fifteen! (Oh, and if anyone can't remember, the nameless kid is the one who stormed out of Kakashi's class a few chapters ago.)

_

* * *

_

"Samantha Puckett." the kid called. Sam turned around, an angry look in her eyes at being called by her full name, only to see kid a foot away holding a knife. "I've had enough. Ever since you embarrassed me, nobody will even talk to me!"

_"D-Dude, I don't even know you!" Sam nervously called as Freddie got in front of her._

_"That's exactly it! Nobody does thanks to you!" The kid lunged at Sam and, by association, Freddie. To the eyes and ears of the onlookers who were watching and listening to the rant in fear, all that was heard was the sound of flesh being punctured and the sight of blood splattering on the floor._

Sam and Freddie opened their eyes to see Naruto in front of them, his left hand outstretched, seemingly halting the blade.

"Yeah, not happening." Naruto growled as he pulled his right hand back, clenching it into a tight fist. He then quickly hammered his fist into the boys face, sending him flying across the hallway and into a row of lockers, leaving a large dent in them, his unconscious body not falling from said dent. Naruto pulled his hand backed and unclenched it, noticing it was throbbing slightly in pain. "Huh. I think I broke my hand."

"UZUMAKI!" Ms. Briggs screamed as she stormed down the hallway towards the blond. "That does it! You're expelled!"

"Hey! He's the one you should be expelling!" Naruto shouted right back. "He's the one who brought the goddamn knife to school!"

"OH? And where is this knife of his then?" she sarcastically asked while all of the shinobi, minus Naruto, of course, sighed at her stupidity.

"Oh, I don't know." Naruto drawled out, false sweetness dripping from his words, before lifting up his left hand. "How about LODGED IN MY FUCKING HAND?" Sure enough, there the knife was, sticking clean through Naruto's hand, blood pouring out of the still open wound. Needless to say, many of the people in the hallway were either gasping in total shock, or about to expel their breakfasts from sheer queasiness.

"I... knife... uh, police!" Ms. Briggs stuttered. "Stay right there! I'm going to call the police!" With that she hurried off towards the principal's office.

"Crazy bitch." Naruto grumbled as he turned to look behind him at Sam and Freddie. "You guys okay?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine." Sam shakily replied. "What about you?"

"Eh, this is nothing." Naruto deadpanned, shaking the pierced hand in a waving motion, causing the knife to jiggle slightly and more blood to splatter to the floor. This, in turn, made Carly shriek and cover her eyes, as well as cause two younger girls watching from a distance to pale and pass out. "I probably shouldn't do that, huh?"

"No shit, Dobe." Sasuke dryly remarked as he smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"I swear, you are the biggest glutton for punishment I've ever met." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Are you alright, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, taking his already healed right hand in both of hers.

"Never better!" Naruto grinned just as the sound that indicated the intercom coming on sounded throughout the building.

Attention students!" Principal Franklin's voice boomed over the intercom. "This is Principal Franklin. Due to unforeseen circumstances, school is canceled for the day. All students are required to leave the premises, except for Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" Naruto shouted. "Why me?"

"And in case you're wondering, Naruto, is has to do with your... injury. You will be permitted to leave after the hospital discharges you." Franklin answered, somehow knowing Naruto would question it.

"Fuck that!" Naruto grumbled before grasping the handle of the knife with his right hand and wrenching it out of his left hand, causing several more people to pass out.

"What the hell are you doing, Dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"What do you mean, Teme?" Naruto asked, clearly not understanding the problem.

"Don't you think the paramedics are going to question why your hand is healed?" Sasuke asked back, being as calm as possible.

"Whoops." Naruto sweatdropped. "In that case..." Naruto moved to stab the blade back through his hand, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and prevented him from doing so.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke sighed before turning to the remainder of the group. "You all go on ahead, I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure? "Freddie questioned. "I'm sure we'll all stay here with you."

"Yeah, it's fine." Naruto agreed. "We'll catch up with you all later."

"In that case, come with me, Fredward." Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him outside.

"Sam?" Freddie questioned, keeping up as to not dislocate his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"My mom said to come home straight after school." Sam replied. "Said something about a big surprise."

"Well, what're you going to tell her?" Freddie asked, earning a fleeting perplexed look from Sam as they continued on their way to her humble abode.

"About what?" she asked right back.

"About why we're out of school early." Freddie replied as they turned down Sam's street.

"May as well tell her exactly what happened." she told him. "Besides, Ted'll probably call and tell her anyways, right?"

"I guess you're right about that." Freddie conceded as Sam opened the door to her house.

"Ma! I'm home!" Sam shouted into the building.

"Sam?" Ms. Puckett shouted from the kitchen. "What're you doing home so early?"

"School got out early." Sam simply answered as she tossed her backpack onto the couch.

"What for?" Ms. Puckett questioned, walking into the living room clad in nothing but a bikini.

"Mom!" Sam shouted as both she and Freddie clamped their eyes shut. "We have company!"

"Whoops, sorry." Ms. Puckett laughed. "I'll be right back." With that, she went upstairs as to change into something a lot less revealing.

"Sorry you had to see that, Fredamame." Sam said, turning to the boy and opening her eyes.

"It's fine." Freddie laughed, opening his eyes as well. "I do have a question, though."

"Go for it." Sam said back, curious as to what it was.

"Are you still going to look that good when you're that old?" He jokingly asked, slapping her ass.

"Only if you don''t get saggy here." she joked right back, lightly punching him in the chest.

"Sam?" a voice came from the stairs. "Freddie?" Both of them looked over at the stairs only to see...

"Melanie?" Sam shouted as her twin bounded across the room and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're real?" Freddie yelled as the twins broke away and looked at him.

"You bet she is. "Sam replied, smirking victoriously at him.

"But, y-you said-d..." Freddie hopelessly stuttered, only to have Sam cut him off.

"That's enough, slave boy." Sam said, though she was clearly joking.

"Yes, master." Freddie sighed, though there was a smile on his face.

"Ummm, am I missing something here?" Melanie asked, a confused look on her face.

"Short version is me and Freddie made a bet, he lost, now he's my slave for a week," Sam answered the nicer of the Puckett twins.

"Oh, Sam." Melanie sighed, shaking her head. "What was the bet, anyways?" Sam and Freddie both paled, not knowing what to say. Luckily they were saved by Ms. Puckett coming down the stairs, dressed in normal clothing.

"Awww, Melanie, you ruined the surprise!" the mother of two whined, causing the three teens in the room to laugh slightly.

"What surprise?" Sam asked. "I mean, sure, Mel's here, but so what? That's not much of a surprise."

"Well, actually..." Melanie began, a bubbly glint in her eyes. "I'm going to Ridgeway with you guys now!"

"What?" Sam shouted, clearly not happy about this new development. "What about your snooty boarding school?"

"Well, it kinda-sorta burnt to the ground due to a fire in the chemistry department." Melanie sheepishly said, laughing slightly. "So, lo-and-behold, here I am, transferred to my favorite sister's school! Speaking of that, why are you guys home so early?"

"Oh, umm." Sam stuttered. "Funny story, actually."

"Sam, you didn't get expelled, did you?" Ms. Puckett asked, dreading the worst.

"Well, someone got expelled, but it wasn't me..." Sam continued, severely beating around the bush.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, you better tell me right now." Ms. Puckett sternly told her eldest daughter.

"Oh, fine." Sam huffed. "A kid was expelled for bringing a knife to school and trying to stab me, so school was canceled. Happy?"

"What?" Both Melanie and Ms. Puckett shouted. "You were nearly _stabbed_?"

"Yeah, but Fredward here," Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and shook him lightly, "Protected me. And our friend Naruto protected both of us by taking the knife..." Sam's recollection of events was interrupted by a knock on her door. Curious as to who it was so early in the day, she quickly made her way to it and looked out the peephole only to see.. "What're you all doing here?"

"Long story, but could let us in? People are beginning to stare..." Sam complied and opened the door, allowing Naruto, who had a bandage on his left hand, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi to walk in. "Thanks." was then revealed that Kakashi was the one who spoke.

"Ummm... Hello?" Ms. Puckett uncertainly told the four people in her living room, uncertain of what to make of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must find it terribly rude of me to come onto your home without introducing ourselves." Kakashi sheepishly told the slightly older woman, rubbing at the back of his head. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm Sam's science teacher for the remainder of the year."

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi monotonously told Ms. Puckett and Melanie. "Their Mathematics teacher for the same length of time."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke also monotonously said. "A friend of Sam and Freddie's."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto happily called, grinning at Sam's kin. "Same as Sasuke here."

"Nice to meet you all!" Melanie called back in happiness that rivaled Naruto's, all the while noticing the bandage on the blond's hand. "I'm Melanie Puckett, Sam's twin sister."

"And I'm Sarah Puckett, their mother." Ms. Puckett finished. "Now, why are all of you here?"

"Right to the point, I see." Kakashi chuckled. "But in all seriousness, we're here because we need both of you to come with us."

"And why would you need us?" Sarah questioned back, growing increasingly nervous.

"Well, we have important matters to discuss with you, Marissa Benson, and Spencer Shay about Sam, Freddie, Carly, and, now, Melanie." Kakashi answered.

"What kind of matters?" Sarah asked again, growing ever more uneasy of Kakashi.

"Their safety." Itach ianswered for Kakashi, drawing all eyes to his. "And if slightly earlier today, as well as this passed Saturday are any indication, the sooner we discuss this, the better."

"I'm only going to ask you to be specific one more time." Sarah growled, her Puckett-ness beginning to show.

"I swear, it will all be explained when we return to the Bushwell Plaza." Kakashi said, looking at her with a dead serious look. "Wll you be coming?"

"Of course we are!" Sam answered for her mother, causing the aforementioned woman, as well as her sister to look at her. Sam then looked at her mom and sister before continuing. "Look, Ma, Melanie, I know you probably don't trust them, but it's really important, okay? We _need_ to go."

"All right, all right." Ms. Puckett sighed before looking at Kakashi and Itachi with a serious look. "And if you try _anything_..."

"No, no, no!" Kakashi frantically said, waving his hands around like an epileptic goldfish. "Of course not. Now, if you'll all follow us." With that, Kakashi led the group out of the door, towards the apartments.

"Hey, Sammy?" Melanie questioned from back where the two of them plus Freddie were.

"What, Mel?" Sam questioned right back, not caring who heard her.

"That blond kid, he's the one who protected you, right?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered, wondering where this was going.

"Is he wearing that bandage because he grabbed the knife?"

"Well, yes and no." Sam answered. "Yes, because he _did_ catch the knife, and no because he didn't grab the knife, it went clean _through_ his hand."

"What?" Melanie whisper-yelled in shock. "Why isn't he in the hospital?"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Naruto questioned, looking back at the twins. Melanie instantly clamped her hands over her mouth, while Sam just shrugged. "Oh, and to answer that question, I guess you can just say I heal pretty fast."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Melanie said, slightly lowering her gaze and noticing Sam and Freddie's interlocked fingers. "Sooo, when did you two start dating?"

"W-what?" Sam sputtered. "Oh, me an' the nub, right. Well, it was Saturday, just after the little accident at Mount Rainer National Park."

"Accident?" Melanie questioned the two. "What accident?"

"Well, like Itachi said, it'll be explained to you when we get to either his or Spencer's apartment." Freddie answered as they entered the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert's screams.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Freddie!" Kakashi said as the eight of them loaded into the elevator and he pushed the button he wanted. "We're discussing this on the roof!"

"Why the roof?" Freddie and Sam questioned simultaneously.

"Due to the simple fact that there is plenty of room up here." Sasuke answered, speaking for the first time since they left the Puckett household.

"Yeah, if Crazy, Melanie, and Ms. Puckett don't believe us, me n' Teme are gonna have a little sparring match up here!" Naruto finished just as the elevator reached the roof. "Roof: woman's lingerie, bed sheets, and nine shinobi!"

"Baka." Sasuke scolded, smacking Naruto in the back of the head while Kakashi, Sam, and Freddie laughed at his joke. The group of eight walked through the small utility room, and opened the door to the actual roof.

"It's about time!" Ms. Benson shouted from her place in the front of the group consisting of her, Spencer, Carly, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Now tell me what this has to with my little Fredward's safety!" Freddie groaned and Sam and Naruto laughed at this.

"Okay then, let's get started." Kakashi said, a deadly serious look in hie eye. "Let's begin with today's incident. A little after entering the school Sam was accosted by a fellow student wielding a knife." Spencer and Ms. Benson gasped at this. "However, Freddie got in front of her to protect her, like any guy would do." Freddie blushed lightly at this insinuation. "The student lunged at the two of them, but Naruto got in between Freddie and the other student, halting the knife, causing the knife to go clean through Naruto's lifted his left hand." Naruto lifted his bandaged hand to prove this, which Ms. Benson, Spencer, and Ms. Puckett gasped at. "Naruto consequently balled his right hand into a fist and sent the student flying through the air, causing him to dent several lockers as well as know the accused boy out. Now, Sasuke, would you kindly explain Saturday's incident?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered. "On Saturday, Spencer took myself, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Naruto to Mount Rainer National Park, where upon, in a clearing, we were attacked by nineteen Otonin, which means Sound Ninja, bent on taking Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lives." Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Melanie both gasped and looked unbelieving at the same time. "After brief words were exchanged, Naruto multiplied himself to number one thousand and defeated the Otonin, after which we brought them to our homeland of Konoha, where they were handed over to the Torture and Interrogation Department." the three were looking at Sasuke as if he were some drunk spouting loony stories. "We discussed things with our leader, and came back with everybody else you see here."

"Riiiight." Ms. Puckett laughed. "Give us one good reason to believe all of that."

All the shinobi looked at one another before giving a concise answer. "Because we're ninja."

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter 15! How will Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Melanie react to all of this? Oh, and just to say, I know Gaara wasn't mentioned at the group. It's for a good reason, though.


	16. iBelieve

What's this? Another chapter already?! I have no idea what came over me, but anyway, here's chapter 16: iBelieve! Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"Okay then, let's get started." Kakashi said, a deadly serious look in hie eye. "Let's begin with today's incident. A little after entering the school Sam was accosted by a fellow student wielding a knife." Spencer and Ms. Benson gasped at this. "However, Freddie got in front of her to protect her, like any guy would do." Freddie blushed lightly at this insinuation. "The student lunged at the two of them, but Naruto got in between Freddie and the other student, halting the knife, causing the knife to go clean through Naruto's lifted his left hand." Naruto lifted his bandaged hand to prove this, which Ms. Benson, Spencer, and Ms. Puckett gasped at. "Naruto consequently balled his right hand into a fist and sent the student flying through the air, causing him to dent several lockers as well as know the accused boy out. Now, Sasuke, would you kindly explain Saturday's incident?"

_"Sure." Sasuke answered. "On Saturday, Spencer took myself, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Naruto to Mount Rainer National Park, where upon, in a clearing, we were attacked by nineteen Otonin, which means Sound Ninja, bent on taking Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lives." Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Melanie all gasped and looked unbelieving at the same time. "After brief words were exchanged, Naruto multiplied himself to number one thousand and defeated the Otonin, after which we brought them to our homeland of Konoha, where they were handed over to the Torture and Interrogation Department." the three were looking at Sasuke as if he were some drunk spouting loony stories. "We discussed things with our leader, and came back with everybody else you see here."_

_"Riiiight." Ms. Puckett laughed. "Give us one good reason to believe all of that."_

_All the shinobi looked at one another before giving a concise answer. "Because we're ninja."_

"Uh huh." Ms. Puckett scoffed. "And I'm the tooth fairy." Sam couldn't help but snort at her mother's joke.

"You don't believe us in the least, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Ms. Benson shouted. "Who would believe such a farfetched tale as that?!"

"Guess it can't be helped." Sasuke sighed. "Ready to do this, Naruto?"

"You bet I am!" Naruto sounded, cracking his knuckles and grinning widely.

"Wait, they were serious about sparring up here?" Melanie asked Sam, who shrugged and nodded once.

"Well, you can stay up here all day if you wish, but I have more important things to do than watch two teenage boys beat each other silly." Ms. Benson said before trying to walk towards the door. She hadn't even lifted her leg to take the first step before the door was slammed shut from the outside.

"Sorry, but you'll have to stay and watch." Gaara calmly called from where he was standing next to the door, he being the one who closed it. "Though, if you have any doubts afterwards, that is entirely up to you."

"Yes indeed." Kakashi agreed. "Now, I think it'd be best if we got out of Sasuke and Naruto's way." Sam grabbed her mother and sister by the arm and dragged them towards the large group, while Freddie, Kakashi, and Itachi all walked there of their own volition, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to stare each other down, both of them smirking slightly. They stared at one another for several seconds before Naruto made the first move.

Quicker than any of the non-shinobi could register, Naruto reached into the pouch strapped to his thigh, pulled out three kunai, and flung them at Sasuke. Even faster than that, Sasuke bit his left thumb, causing it to bleed profusely, yanked up his right sleeve, and ran his bleeding thumb down his right forearm, which now had a tattoo of what appeared to be a bound sword now on it. In a poof of smoke, his katana appeared in his hand and, in one swipe, he swatted the kunai away, all three heading straight back towards Naruto.

"So, where's all that money you owe me, Ms. Tooth Fairy?" Kakashi joked when he saw Ms. Puckett, Melanie, and Ms. Benson's expressions.

Naruto quickly ducked and grabbed one of the kunai before both he and Sasuke charged at each other. Within seconds, they were already in a stalemate, Naruto's kunai grinding against Sasuke's katana, causing sparks to sprinkle to the ground. Sasuke smirked before reaching down with his left hand, pulling out a kunai of his own, and swiping at Naruto. Naruto jumped back in time to avoid a deep wound, but still received a profusely bleeding cut on his right cheek. Not letting up, Sasuke drove forward, stabbing his katana forward so quickly and rapidly, it appeared to be nothing more than a series of blurs. Naruto bent out of the way just as quickly, but his luck didn't hold up as Sasuke's katana went clean through Naruto's gut, causing him to spit up blood, as well as make Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Melanie, Ms. Benson, and Ms. Puckett gasp in shock. Naruto smirked and laughed once before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Not even one second later, one of the kunai behind Sasuke was also enveloped in a poof of smoke and Naruto charged out, his hands in his trademark sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called as two clones of himself appeared, each grabbing one of Sasuke's arms as Naruto aimed an uppercut at Sasuke's jaw. Before Naruto got too close, Sasuke jumped up and twisted his body so that Naruto instead struck one of the clones, causing it to disappear. Sasuke kept spinning, and used the other clone as a makeshift battering ram, bashing it into Naruto, causing the clone to disappear, and sending Naruto skidding towards the door and Gaara. Naruto moved his hands in rapid handsigns, ending with his thumbs against each other and facing up, his index, middle, and ring fingers interlocked, and his pinkies against each other and facing downwards. "Fuuton: Renkudan!" Naruto slammed his fist into his gut and he spit out a large ball of condensed air at Sasuke.

Sasuke, moved his hands even faster, ending with his hands interlocked and his index and middle fingers going up. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke spit a large fireball towards Naruto and the ball of air. The attacks collided, and, due to the wind fueling the fire, the fireball enveloped the ball of air and sped towards Naruto, its size dramatically increased. Naruto jumped out of the way, but the fireball continued towards the door and Gaara, but before it hit the door, a large amount of sand enveloped the fireball and condensed, effectively snuffing it out. The sand began squirming before heading towards Gaara and sliding into his gourd, revealing what he kept in it.

"Whaddya say we step it up, Teme?" Naruto asked as he bit his thumb and began making more hand signs, ending with his index and middle fingers upwards, but the fingers of his left hand lower than the right. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his palm into the ground, causing a large poof of smoke to appear and a long, pink appendage shot out and whipped Sasuke into the air. The smoke cleared and the appendage retracted, revealing itself to be the tongue of a large, orange toad that Naruto was riding. "So, Sasuke, hospital roof?"

"Heh heh, sure." Sasuke agreed, smirking, before doing three hand signs, ending with him gripping his left wrist with his right hand. "Chidori!" A loud chirping sound preceded the technique, which caused Sasuke's left hand to be enveloped in a crackling, blue electricity.

Naruto made another clone, but this one began rapidly moving its hands over Naruto's outstretched right hand. An odd swirling sound was heard just before the clone disappeared, revealing Naruto's jutsu: a blue, spinning ball of pure energy. "Rasengan!" Naruto leaped off the toad, which disappeared as well, towards Sasuke, who changed directions in mid-air and charged towards Naruto. They rapidly drew near to one another and just before the attacks connected, they smirked at one another and Naruto twisted himself so that their non-technique empowered hands were next to one another and they bumped knuckles before landing, both of them skidding to a stop and dispersing their techniques before looking to the group, all of the non-shinobi gaping at them in awe, even those who already knew they were shinobi. "Heh heh, believe us now?"

"Sm-smoke and mirrors!" Ms. Benson shouting, not wanting to believe what she just saw.

"So, you still refuse to believe us?" Sasuke sighed, somewhat agitated with the hardheaded woman, who nodded meekly. "Then, by that logic..." Sasuke disappeared, but reappeared directly next to Ms. Benson, his left hand on her left shoulder. "I shouldn't have been able to do this."

"Y-you... But...Wha... How?" Ms. Benson sputtered, unable to formulate a reasonable argument as to how Sasuke had did what he just did.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes, I do believe that you're ninja.'" Sasuke answered for the still flabbergasted woman before turning to Melanie and Ms. Puckett. "What about you two?" They could only help but nod meekly, thankfully not being as hardheaded as Ms. Benson.

"Well, now that we have all of that settled, are there any questions?" Kakashi asked, drawing all eyes to him.

"Oh, only..." Ms. Puckett began. "What the hell just happened?!" Kakashi let out a hearty chuckle before responding.

"Like we said, we're ninja." Kakashi said. "Long, long ago, we were scattered all across the world, but like I told these four," he gestured to Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer, "we cast a powerful illusion on a large island near Japan and wiped history to forget we ever existed."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here." Ms. Benson exclaimed before a look of realization came across her face. "Or why they were nearly killed on Saturday!!!"

"Well, you see, every ten years or so, a small squad of shinobi from each one of our five countries is sent out in order to obtain information on what's going on with the rest of the world. Though, obviously, the groups aren't aware of where the others are going, or even when they're leaving." Kakashi replied. "And in all honesty, the reason they were attacked is because Naruto and Sasuke are their friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ms. Puckett asked, looking Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Like I said, they were attacked by Otonin, sound ninja, who are lead by a man named by Orochimaru, a powerful shinobi who defected from our home village of Konohagakure some fifteen years ago." Kakashi answered. "And he has a rather personal grudge against Sasuke."

"Why?" each and every one of the non-shinobi simultaneously asked.

"Because I killed him." Sasuke answered, earning him many confused looks. "It's a long story, but I'll summarize it: I defected from Konoha when I was twelve and went to him looking for power. At the age of fifteen, I decided I had learned all I could from him, so I tried to murder him, but he reverted to his true form, a large white snake, and tried to take over my body. Needless to say, he failed, and after I had left, his man-bitch Kabuto managed to integrate the snake's remains with his own body. Slowly but surely, Orochimaru's psyche began leaking into Kabuto's, but Kabuto said he wouldn't succumb to it. Well, he did wind up succumbing and, in essence, Orochimaru was reborn, his grudge against me, as well as his grudge against Itachi, still very much intact."

"But that still doesn't explain why..." Ms. Benson began, but Sasuke raised a hand to halt her.

"I was getting to that." Sasuke told her. "Anyways, the reason they were targed is due to the fact that Orochimaru wishes to experiment on Naruto as well, He knew that if managed to take one of their lives, or seriously wound them, Naruto would snap and..." He looked to Naruto for permission, and the blonde nodded. "Transform, thus forcing me to expend most of my energy in an effort to calm him down, allowing him to capture both of us."

"Umm, transform into what, exactly?" Melanie asked, curiously eying the blond in front of her.

"Well," Naruto began, putting his hands behind his head, turning around and walking towards Gaara, "It's not exactly pleasant," Naruto slung his arm around Gaara's shoulders, Gaara managing to keep an indifferent expression plastered on his face, "but me an' Gaara here are what are known as Jinchuuriki."

"Jin-choo-what-now?" Ms. Puckett asked, having no idea what the word meant.

"A Jinchuuriki," Gaara started, "is the term used to describe the containers of large, powerful demonic animals known as Bijuu. As of now, there are only three of nine Bijuu sealed within a Jinchuuriki: the Ichibi no Shukaku, a one-tailed tankui, which is sealed within me, the Hachibi no Kyogyu, an ox that has eight octopus tentacles for tails, which is sealed within a man known as Killer Bee, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox and strongest of the Bijuu, which is sealed within Naruto." Ms. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Melanie looked at the two boys with deep shock written across heir faces. "The transformation Sasuke was referring to is a state in which a Jinchuuriki draws upon the power of their Bijuu and transforms into, in essence, a miniature version of their Bijuu."

"B-but shouldn't he be able to control it?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Well, normally I can." Naruto answered. "But if rage triggers my transformation, I lose all sense of reason and attack anything I see. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, just what're you going to do if Oro-whatever-the-hell-his-name-is attacks or whatever?" Ms. Puckett asked.

"That is where all of us come in." Itachi answered, causing everyone to look at him. "In between Mine, Sasuke, and Gaara's impenetrable defenses, Naruto's unmatched stamina, Kakashi-senpai's knowledge of jutsu, Sakura's medicinal and combat skills, Hinata's ability to see hundreds of meters in any direction, and Shikamaru and Ino's well practiced diversionary tactics, no matter what he plans to do, he will not succeed."

"That's right." Kakashi answered, extending his left hand to Ms. Benson while simultaneously extending his right to Ms. Puckett. "Now, do we have your trust?" The two women, without any hesitation, grabbed the hand being offered to them and shook it. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Now that Ms. Benson has finally gotten it through her thick skull, what;s going to happen next? You guys and gals know the process!


End file.
